


Head On Collision

by Sweetiedee



Category: Glee
Genre: Death, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Mercedes Jones literally crashes into Sam Evans world leaving behind a wake of detriment and despair. When they find their paths crossed, yet again the bounds of forgiveness/trust are tested. Disclaimer: I Don't own glee or anything that belongs to anyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**MERCEDES**

Baffled was the only way to describe her current state. Another of her patients had died today, and she was seriously considering a career change. Being a Geriatric nurse was some kind of torture. Sometimes she felt the joy certainly outweighed the inevitable gloom associated with her job choice and other times not so much. As a teen, it sounded like the perfect way to give back to society; helping elderly people like her grandmother who raised her was satisfying, but now it had become overwhelming. Every time a patient died, it brought all of these memories flooding back.

She entered the hospital garage bidding the security guard Anthony good night. Most nights they would share friendly, flirtatious banter but tonight she was in no mood. She was focused on getting home and into her bathtub for a long soak. Her short legs took quick strides covering the distance to her vehicle. She unlocked the door throwing her things in the passenger seat before taking a deep breath and starting the ignition. About 10 minutes into her 30-minute drive home, she decided some music is what she needed to lift her spirits. She reached for her iPhone 6, swiped the screen and tapped her music app. Uptown funk blasted through her stereo, and then it happened.

The sirens swarmed around them growing louder as they traveled closer. She lifted her hand to feel her head and was met with warm liquid spilling down her face and onto her hands. Her vision was blurred making it difficult to read the lips of the man speaking to her. Her hearing was impaired, and she couldn't make sense of the muffled cries. Even though he was standing right next to her, he sounded far away. She struggled desperately trying to stay focused on his mouth to make out what the man was saying. Finally, the jumbled mess made sense.

"Ma'am, are you wounded? Can you hear me? Ma'am, what is your name?" The Paramedic asked.

She could hear the panic in the man's voice as he tried desperately to prompt her for the necessary information. She tried to speak but could only emit groans and moans. He pressed upon her for answers unrelenting in his pursuit. Why couldn't he see that she was trying? She wanted to tell him her name, to answer all of his questions, but her brain wouldn't allow it. She saw a flash of light flicker by and heard the jostling of the door. He yelled something to another officer, and he came over to him. Now that he was closer, she noticed it was a firefighter. He told him the door was stuck and they needed to cut it loose. It took them 4.5 minutes to pry the door open so that they could get her out. She knew because the officer said it. The paramedic rushed her onto the gurney, and that is when she saw him- A young boy sprawled out on a stretcher. He looked to be no older than 12 years old. There was a woman in her late-40s weeping beside him, a young girl who looked to be the same age as the boy and a man in his mid-20s. His green eyes glared at her, and that is when it happened. Everything faded to black. There was nothing around her. Nothing but darkness enveloped her, and that was the only thing she was sure of. The end had come, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing she could do to stop it.

**MARY**

She was resting with her feet up after working a double shift. Sam was stirring about the kitchen no doubt preparing dinner. He was always trying to relieve her burden. Listening to him hum while he chopped was soothing, and she found herself drifting slightly into a rest state. Hearing the loud beeps from the buttons on the oven jarred her awake so she decided to get up to help him.

Just as she made it to the kitchen, she caught sight of Sam looking out the front door. Hearing her footsteps nearing he looked back at her with irritated green eyes. His dark blonde locks were tousled, and he had food on his blue t-shirt. He turned screaming for the children to stop arguing and when they didn't, he went outside to chastise Stacey. Apparently, she had thrown Stevie's soccer ball into the street. It wasn't like Stacey to be so vindictive, and Sam sought to get to the bottom of it.

"What is your deal, Stacey?" He asked. "Why are you being so horrible towards your brother?"

She looked on as Stacey burst into tears. Her behavior had been odd as of late, and Mary didn't understand what was wrong with her. Now, she was suddenly angry with Stevie over a soccer game; it wasn't like her. She continued to watch as Stevie ran across the street to retrieve his ball. He bent between two large dumpsters, then without looking, he dashed into the street. In a fraction of a second, he was struck by the small SUV. A loud thump rang out followed by two softer thuds, screeching tires, and grinding metal. She froze in shock, for a moment, unable to believe what just transpired.

**SAM**

It was getting dark out yet Stevie and Stacey refused to come in. He had called to them more than once, and they had refused to listen. They were content playing soccer in the twilight and would not allow their mean older brother to ruin their fun. Even though it was late fall the weather was nice, and the pair wanted to enjoy it before the cold set in. Sam decided he would start dinner so that his mom didn't have to. She had worked a double shift at the nursing home and was worn from the grueling task of lifting elderly patients all day. He decided he would make her famous meatloaf with smashed potatoes and gravy. Knowing that she would contest if he did not include some veggies went back to the freezer pulling out some frozen green beans, carrots, and corn.

He measured out the milk and cracked the eggs before starting to dice the onions. Then he made his way over to the stove to preheat the oven to 350 degrees. He seasoned his grass-fed ground beef that he had gotten fresh from the butcher earlier that day before going making yet another trip to the front door peering out to look at his younger siblings. Stacey was smiling as she had just kicked the ball straight into the goal while Stevie pouted. She was one point away from winning the game and bragging rights having evened the score with her last shot. Each child was very competitive and wanted desperately to win. Stevie started to dribble the ball and Stacey stole it from him running down the imaginary field to kick straight into the goal. "Not fair you cheated," Stevie said.

"I didn't cheat take that back," she said shoving him.

"Did too! You are a cheater, and I'm telling everyone," Stevie yelled.

"Take that back you… ugh," she said before taking the ball and throwing it into the street. "Fetch you filthy dog! I hate you," Stacey said.

"You need to apol…," Sam said letting his voice fade. The words were stuck in his throat as they heard a loud cry followed by three thuds. It happened so fast that he missed everything except the black 2013 Toyota Rav 4 slamming into the light pole. He ran over to Stevie in what seemed like slow motion. Sam felt his heart racing as everything in his peripheral pulsed around him. "STEVIE!" He screamed. Only, nothing happened, Stevie didn't move or reply. He simply laid there on the cold ground unresponsive and no doubt gone from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**MARY**    

Like a statue she was frozen in time; she stood there unable to breathe. Although it had only been seconds, she felt each moment in time pass by in painstaking slow motion. Something broke within her falling away; the pain propelled her forward as she sprang into action. Mary Evans needed to reach her children, but first, it was necessary to summon help. Who could she contact? Arms flailing, gasping for air she tried to rationalize what was to come next. I have to get help, she thought. She backed into the wall screaming out in pain, and then an epiphany hit her-"Ambulance," she said.  

Mary prayed everyone would be okay. She saw Sam kneeled by Stevie yelling for him to wake up. His gut wrenching cries freed her from her rigid panicked state allowing her to follow through with her plan. She leaped into action running through the house in search of the landline. Once she had the cordless in hand, she dialed 911 taking the phone outside to be near her children. The dispatcher immediately picked up. Not giving the person a chance to speak she yelled, "Yes, there has been an accident." As if the woman on the phone did not hear her she continued with the scripted greeting. 

 "911 what is your emergency," the operator responded? 

  "Did you not just hear me? There has been an accident!" Mary reiterated. 

The operator rambled off something, and Mary recognized it was her home address. She was asking her to confirm that address so that she could dispatch help. Mary confirmed it was correct, and the operator continued asking her questions. 

"Ma'am, were you involved in the accident?" 

"No! Please send help," Mary said. She began to cry. She couldn't rationalize the long list of questions in her traumatized state. 

"What is the nature of the accident?" 

Very close to losing her last shred of patience, Mary resolved to answer her questions as quickly as possible. 

 "It was a car crash and it looks really bad," she responded. 

 "Is anyone hurt and if so how many?" 

 "I-I don't know. My son is laid on the ground, and a car is crashed into a pole. Please help me! Sam-Sam-SAM! IS HE HURT?" 

Things were beyond bad; they didn't know when, how, or if they would improve. All Mary Evans wanted was for her children to have been inside, and then they would be safe from harm. Stevie would not be lying on a cold hard ground right now. Her family would be sitting around the dinner table eating Sam's meat loaf, singing his praises until it was bath and bedtime. Then they would be tucked in snugly between their bed sheets, warm and comfortable on a soft mattress. Stevie would just be, and nothing could get to him. She continued to sob hysterically until she heard the sirens approaching. 

 

**SAM**

The emphasis placed on trying to remain level headed was causing Sam a great deal of distress. He didn't respond to several prompts from his mother to do so. He jumped up from the ground taking large strides over to the car yanking on the door. He didn't care that this guy was hurt he would kill the bastard for driving down his street and taking his brother from him. Stevie had yet to respond, and Sam had deemed him gone. He didn't know what to do, so beating the man responsible for his brother's death seemed like the way to go. Tears streamed down his face as he attempted to yank the door off its hinges. He screamed out in pain, with a series of inaudible grunts and groans escaping his lips. After several minutes of trying to get the door opened, he gave up his futile efforts of getting to the driver. He threw himself to the ground sobbing in utter defeat. 

He couldn't save Stevie, and as luck would have it, he also couldn't get to the stranger. Sam felt extremely weak from all the crying and rage. He looked over to see his mother and Stacey rallied around Stevie. His mother rocked back and forth holding his hand crying uncontrollably. "Why? How? Why, now? Please don't leave me, Stevie! Please don't go away I need you now! Please don't do this! God help us!" She yelled. 

Stacey stared on in horror tears drowned her face and she didn't make a peep. She cried in silence as she took in the scene of her twin brother helplessly lying there. No doubt she internally blamed herself for it all. She could possibly lose Stevie forever and it would all be because she couldn't control her anger. She couldn't control her selfishness. The implication startled Sam. He inadvertently blamed Stacey, and that shocked him. Sam went over to his mom making himself useful by offering some support. 

It wasn't until the officer started screaming, "ma'am are you okay?" did Sam realize it was a woman in the vehicle. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing that he tried to inflict violence upon her. He was so thankful the door hadn't opened as he didn't know if he would have noticed through his rage that the occupant was female. He knew it would be wrong to beat the driver even if it had been a man but he didn't want to think about that right now. He needed to focus on helping Stevie. 

Why hadn't he snatched Stevie up and taken him to the hospital? He thought all of his actions tonight had been poor and counterproductive. He should have forced Stacey and Stevie inside the house. They would have been upset with him; however, Stevie would not have been in the street, and he would be there with them-alive and well. 

The Paramedic placed Stevie on the stretcher trying to stabilize him. He heard the paramedic say something to his partner. They looked very concerned, and he asked to be dispatched through to the doctor. The doctor was dispatched at once giving them instructions as they moved quickly to working on Stevie. Once they were satisfied, they moved Stevie to the ambulance with Mary on their heels. She opted to ride with Stevie, and they sped off steadily trying not to jerk about as the paramedic continued to work on Stevie. 

Sam grabbed Stacey by the hand running into the house. He refused to leave her in danger again. Once inside he turned off the stove, grabs his keys, and left practically dragging her back out to his car. He sped his way to the hospital wanting to catch up with his mother. He needed them all to be together as a family. 

  

 **STACEY**  

She allowed herself to be dragged by Sam like a rag doll and was content to not have to think, say, or do anything. She was still in a free fall, with her mind racing through the events. Wishing she had a magic clock that could turn back the hands of time, she decided glaring out into space was all she was good for. Was Stevie really dead, she thought? 

His body had been strewn about and what stuck out the most was the incredible stillness. It was unnatural. Stevie had always been the squirmy one, unable to sit still. To see him in that condition was difficult, but that was not what bothered her now. She kept hearing her last words to Stevie playing on a continuous loop in her mind. 

Fetch- You, filthy dog, I hate you. For the life of her, she couldn't remember when it happened. It seemed like yesterday she and Stevie were the best of friends. Now, only recently had she become increasingly irritable and distancing herself from him. What could it be? She needed to find out soon before she caused harm to her remaining family members. 

She continued to stare ahead as Sam parked and exited the car. He opened her door and tugged on her arm. "Sam, Stop! She yelled speaking her first words since the event. Stacey's breathing became erratic and she doubled over in pain. She leaned as if she would fall from the car crying out to God that she was sorry. 

Sam scooped her up holding her tight. "It's okay Stacey. He will be okay. It'll all be fine." Sam tried to reassure her but even he was not so easily convinced. However, his words seemed to calm her and they were able to make their way from the car to the hospital emergency entrance. 

Every sense was heightened; suddenly she could hear the beat of her heart, the click on the lock, the beeping machines, and her quick shallow breaths. She started taking in what she thought to be big gulps of air looking wildly around her. Her mother and Sam were focused on what they were hearing from the doctor leaving Stacey alone to deal with her own issues. It was all too much to take, and her breathing bottomed out as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**MARY**  

  

Sam was holding his mother up as the doctor gave a detailed account of Stevie's injuries. They listened intently as the explanation went from bad to worst. 

"The bones in his legs and arms were shattered, but that is the least of our concerns. Stevie's spine was severed in two, his lungs punctured-along with his kidneys, a ruptured spleen, and none of that will matter if we can't stop the bleeding on his brain. I am sorry Mrs. Evans, but you have to make a decision. We have placed Stevie in a medically induced coma, but the likelihood of your son waking up is simply not in our favor. His injuries exceed the limitations of modern medicine. In the unlikely event he does wake up, his brain function will be minimal, and he will never walk again. Please, gather your family so that they can say their goodbyes." The doctor rattled the list off to them as though he was giving his lunch order. At the very least he was using normal language instead of the medical jargon most doctors spat at you. At a time like this, the minimum was not expected; his less than stellar bedside manner struck a chord deep within, and she lashed out. 

"No, you listen to me! My son is not dead; he is alive. Alive you hear me and as long as his heart is beating there is a chance that he can wake up! I will not sit idly by while you leave him for dead! Do everything you can to save him! Give my baby back to me!" Mary said. 

The doctor shook his head as to emphatically dismiss her claims. "Mrs. Evans that is what I am trying to tell you. All we can do has already been done. We have to wait and see. The brain surgeon will decide the future course in the morning. Until then we wait." With that, the doctor turned and left. 

Mary turned around looking for Stacey. "Where did your sister run off to?" she asked Sam. 

"I don't know mom," he replied. 

Panic set in, Stacey was not one to simply run off. They saw the orderly helping to pick a blonde headed Stacey from the ground running forward she took Sam along. "What happened?" She asked. Mary tugged at her hair, face contorted asking God why? "Why me Lord? What have I done so bad to deserve this? One child barely clinging to life and what now? Are you going to take this one too? Answer me! ANSWER ME!" 

It had taken Dwight a considerable amount of time to get to the hospital. It was one of the drawbacks of having a job that required travel. She watched on as Dwight comforted Sam. He had been a God send throughout the entire ordeal, and she was so thankful for him being there. Sam held on to the man with a vengeance letting all the pent-up emotions flow freely. He peered into the face of his father and knew that he would have to compose himself soon. His father looked as if he was about to break at any moment leaving Sam to be the comforter. They would have to take turns giving and receiving comfort at what seemed to be the most difficult time they had ever faced. 

Dwight broke from his grasp and went to have a closer look at Stevie. The facial contusions, scraped and burned skin, broken arms, legs, and bandaged nose was the least of the doctor's worries, and yet they were the most visible; the pain of looking at them caused the man to fall to his knees at Stevie's bedside. He slid the limp hand into his placing a kiss on it. "Get better Stevie, fight to get better. You are strong like the Evans men, and we need you to be alright. We need you to come back to us. However selfish it may be, your mother and I need you. You can't go. You just can't." He began to wail, and Sam kneeled at his side rubbing comforting circles into his back. Through some miracle, Stevie was still holding on. Yes, he was in a drug induced coma, but he was not gone from this world. They thanked God for the small things as they prayed for a miracle. They wanted him to heel fully; meaning he would walk and move his arms again. He would be able to play soccer so that they could watch his eyes light up the way they did when he scored. They would give anything to have him pouting and complaining about his twin. Yes, a miracle is what they needed. 

  

 **SAM**  

It had been three days and both crash victims were still in a coma. Sam overheard the doctors say she had slipped into a coma when he first stumbled upon her room. He didn't even try to get more information as he knew they would never disclose any news to him. He couldn't think of her without thinking of Stevie. His injuries were massive and it was unlikely that he would wake at all. He needed to find something to do other than hold up in the room with Stacey, and his parents as they helplessly watched Stevie cling on to life. The machines were a nuisance, and yet without them, Stevie would be instantly gone. He wanted to be near in case they needed him, but he also wanted some alone time away from the constantly depressing scene before him. He rounded the corner to find three nurses, one male and two females, seated at their station. As he got closer the man was already shaking his head. 

"No one, really?" Sam questioned. 

"No, sir. No one," the nurse said. 

He had been by every day to check on her since their arrival and every day he received the same answer. No one had been there to visit the brown skinned woman laid on the bed directly behind him. His thoughts went back to the night of the accident; he had been so angry that particular day. He remembered how he wanted to harm the driver, and now when he saw the state she was in he wished no harm would come to her. By the look of her, she was badly hurt. Sam carried a great sense of regret about her current situation. Even though Stevie's injuries were much worst, he had family rallying around him. She had no one, and he was saddened by that. The thought of being injured lost and displaced without one familiar face was troubling to him. 

Sam desired nothing more than to stop feeling the need to check on her. He wanted to come by to see that her family and friends were there to check on her-to spend time with her. He wanted to stop coming by her room seeing her lying there still battered racked with injury, and yet like it had been the previous days no one came. 

Sam was standing outside her door listening to the beeping machines. He didn't understand how the sound of the machines coming from her room could be calming and soothing, while the machines surrounding his kid brother were so nerve racking and infuriating. It quite possibly had something to do with the fact that Stevie's injuries were far more daunting than anything he had ever experienced. 

The next day Sam went home to gather some things for the family at the request of his mother. None of the Evans members wanted to leave the hospital, but Sam decided he would make the sacrifice. After retrieving the family's personal items, he returned to the hospital feeling exhausted. He hadn't had a restful night's sleep since the accident, and if he was being honest none of them had. He felt pulled in so many directions, and strangely he welcomed the distraction. The other crash victim always seemed to wiggle her way into his thoughts and prayers. He had to pass the woman's room on his way back to Stevie, so he decided he would stop in. Stevie was recovering in the same wing not far from her room, and while Sam came to visit with him, he always took a break to go to her. Sam kept his visits secret believing not one person would understand; most people in his position would be blaming her, hating her for the hurt inflicted on Stevie. From what he could remember, it all seemed to be an unavoidable accident. The two were just unlucky having been in the wrong position at a crucial time. Now, they both lay in hospital beds suffering and trying desperately to recover from their Injury. 

Just the thought of them being injured caused Sam to relive the doctor's words. He winced at the memory of the young doctor giving them the details of Stevie's long list of injuries. Both Stevie's legs and arms were broken he had a severe head injury, and yet he was still here. Sam clung to that bit of hope as it was his saving grace. The memory of the words 'severed spinal cord' caused an instant sharp pain to creep through his back and weaken his knees. The mention of the brain bleeding gave him a splitting headache and he was sure he couldn't handle anymore, but he had to. For the sake of his mother and sister, he had to be strong. There was no time for him to cry or fall down when they needed him most, so when his dad arrived he was more than happy to let him take over as being the rock. 

The doctors explained the situation to the family giving them an update on the injuries. There had been no change, he remained in critical condition, and they were told they would have to wait it out. He told them to prepare for the worst. Stevie wasn't improving and would not live much longer. He advised them to alert their family members so that they could be with him while they still had a chance. Dwight voiced his resentment towards the implication that Stevie was gone; however, he did understand the need to contact their family members. They spent hours contacting their loved ones in between bouts of crying and lying before the Alter in the hospital's chapel. His parents refused to accept the doctor's words and they were adamant that their son would make a full recovery. 

Sam looked at his mother and Stacey huddled together. He thought back to the time he and Stevie made fresh cut French fries. They tried to get the girls to eat with them, but they both refused, citing their figures as a reason not to indulge. The pair laughed at their silliness. "Hey, buddy do you remember when mom and Stacey refused to eat fries with us. They told us the grease was unhealthy, and they wanted no part." Sam let out a chuckle at the random memory. Sam touched his hand then the machines begin to beep loudly alerting the nursing station. The nurse ran into the room to investigate. Stevie had stirred a little. They called the doctor immediately, and he was there in a matter of minutes. The squiggly lines on the monitor were now flat, and the pumped his chest to get him back. After several minutes, the doctor looked up sympathetically calling time of death, effectively crushing the spirit of every Evans' family member. 

He punched the wall screaming and cursing God. "Why would you do this? Why would you give us hope and take it away?" Sam asked. 

"Please Sir we understand your grief, but you will need to refrain from hitting and screaming. There are other patients trying to heal in this hospital," said the nurse. 

Sam ran from the room with his mother calling out to him. He didn't want to leave the hospital. He just needed to find somewhere quiet where he could breathe a moment, and he found himself drawn to the sleeping woman who had no one. He made the necessary strides slipping inside her room undetected. He didn't know what he would do once he was inside, but he felt he needed to be there. 

He stood in the shadows for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him, and he stole a glance at her chart. He had now learned the name of the driver– Mercedes Jones. 

  

 **MERCEDES**  

It was strange she could hear all the voices around her, but when she responded they couldn't hear her. Trapped just on the other side of the sound proof glass was the only explanation, she could think of. Was she dreaming in some alternate state of being? Could this be limbo? She tried to move her hands, wiggle her toes, or do something-anything. Every part of her body felt stiff and ached to be utilized. It looked like her questions would go unanswered yet again. 

There was someone there talking to her, and he was in need of some comforting. She tried desperately to reach out to the troubled soul, but her efforts were lost. The weeping was heart breaking; she could feel the tears dripping on her hand, and then they were gone. Replaced by another voice telling the man he had to leave, and he could not be there. She didn't want him to go. He seemed like he needed someone, he was most likely alone in this world- not unlike her. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she thought about her grandmother and how much she missed her.  

She had recently made the move from Ohio to Illinois and hadn't had time to make new friends. All her family she knew was gone from her, and she wondered what she was doing still here. It would be so easy to leave this world, but for Mercedes thoughts like that couldn't be entertained. 

The room became increasingly bright as she was met with a twelve-year-old golden head child with piercing blue eyes. He smiled at her and told her she was going to be okay. "Live," he said. His tone held no judgment or qualms. She smiled back at the inviting face, and instantly, he was gone. Her eyes fluttering open to a sea of confusion. Where was she, and how had she gotten there? These questions would soon be answered; however, there was no doubt she would be unprepared for the responses to said questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAM**  

After being thrown out of Mercedes Jones hospital room, Sam was reluctant to head back to his family. He still wasn't ready to accept the fact Stevie didn't make it back to them. Listening to his mother, over the past few days, had given him the confidence that Stevie would actually wake up. He knew that it was crazy, and yet he still held out hope. He placed his head into his hands blowing out a deep breath. The tears rolled down his face and his shoulders slumped. He was in the depths of despair, and he wasn't sure he would recover. When he heard bustling around him, panic coursed through his veins turning his blood cold, and the feeling of Deja Vu enveloped him. Hesitating, he pulled his trembling hands from his face to see nurses and hospital staff headed to Mercedes Jones' room. Not again, he thought. "She can't be," he said. The scene was just as it was a moment ago with Stevie; the ends result being his kid brother's death. He was afraid to look, but he had to know. It was like a scene from a dramatic film. He didn't want to accept this as a part of his life; stuck in a hospital surrounded by death. He had to get out of there, but his feet wouldn't let him go. He stood there waiting for the madness to end. The doctor and nurse emerged from her room, and he searched their faces for a sign that everything would be okay. He told the nurse to monitor her carefully and to inform him upon her waking. He decided lurking in the hall wasn't beneficial and went to the chapel to pray for his family and the stranger.   

The chapel visit grew lengthy as he felt closer to God. For a moment he felt centered, grounded, but he couldn't hide out there forever. Finally, he mustered the courage to stop hiding and head back to his family. He was about to turn down the hall when his curiosity crept back in. A guard had been stationed in front of Mercedes Jones's hospital room due to her involvement in the accident. Now that she had woken up more officers were on their way. Sam noticed one of the guards as he peered from his spot. He immediately walked forward to greet him, but it was too late. The police officers walked into Mercedes Jones's room and began questioning her. The tall dark-haired officer led the questioning. He asked her to give an account of the events leading up to the accident. She spoke so softly that he couldn't hear, and he tried to move closer without being detected. There were just too many officers and staff so he had to turn around. It was for the best; he needed to go back to his family, and he did.  

Sam waited until the commotion died down before returning down the hall. After experiencing his family in mourning, he was pleased to have this distraction. He was curious about what questions were asked, and Mercedes Jones responses to those questions. His friend was now posted at the door. He decided this was the perfect opportunity to go to her. He was relieved that she was awake. He thought all was a loss when the machines went haywire causing the staff to swarm, but now it looked as if she was stable. He wanted to feel the peace again. It was odd to even him, but he just wanted to feel better. Once the staff members were busy with the next crisis Sam walked over to his friend. 

"Hey Hudson, how are you?" Sam said. 

"Oh crap, Evans. No! Don't even say it!" Realization hit Finn fast and hard. It took everything in him not to break down. It was written all over Sam's face. Finn had not connected the Steven Evans from the case to little Stevie his best friends kid brother. He suddenly felt sick. He peered back at the resting Mercedes Jones. The ominous stare he gave to her was certainly telling of his feelings. He turned back to Sam giving him a sympathetic look while trying to remain professional. 

"Screw it," Finn said. He reached out and hugged Sam; professionalism could wait. Finn and Sam had been friends since childhood; they were more like family. He hadn't talked to him the past few days, and just thought he had gotten busy as one does in adulthood. He had called and left him a message asking if he wanted to hang but hadn't received a call from him in return. He thought of going to visit him at home but got stuck working a series of extra shifts. Not to forget his high-strung girlfriend had been monopolizing a great deal of his time. Excusing all excuses, he realized how much he sucked as a friend right now. It was strange that they hadn't spoken, and he should have given more effort to see his friend. He didn't know how to react, so he just held Sam as he cried. At this point, Finn was crying as well. Both men stepped back wiping their eyes. Sam plastered a smile on his face slightly embarrassed by his break down. 

"I noticed Ms. Jones is awake, I'm just going to go in and say hello," Sam said. 

Finn threw his arm up to block Sam from entering the room. "Oh no, not happening," Finn said! 

Sam's eyes narrowed before his shoulders slumped. "Why not?" 

"Sam, do you know this woman?" 

Sam shook his head no, and he averted his gaze away from Finn's questioning eyes. 

"This woman is under investigation in connection with the death of your brother. No way am I letting you near her. The family will be updated by an officer in a short while. Until then you just need to sit tight. Everything is done by the book. I don't want any misunderstanding over something you have done." 

Sam's face turned red; he resented Finn for being unreasonable. He wasn't going to hurt the woman; he wanted to finish telling her what he started before he was thrown out. He wanted to tell her that he forgave her. How it had all been a horrible nightmarish accident, and that she should not hate herself for what happened to Stevie. That it was beyond her control. 

Finn didn't know what his friend was thinking, but he knew there was nothing good that could come from Sam being let into Ms. Jones room. Sam had always been an understanding rational guy, but all sensibility goes out the window when someone plows into your kid brother. 

"Finn looks, I just wanted to tell her that I forgive her I know it was an accident. I wanted to say that she shouldn't beat herself up. I should have kept him safe. If anyone is to blame it's me. Finn, it's my entire fault! Stevie should have never been in that street; he should have been inside safe with us, and I should have made sure that it happened. It was up to me to be the responsible one, and I dropped the ball," Sam said. 

"Sam, stop it! You can't blame yourself. Stop looking for someone to blame. We already know who is at fault, and she is in there. So, you see you can't go to her. We have her statement, and she is guilty." 

"Guilty of what exactly Finn? Driving down the street?" Sam tried to break past Finn. 

"Why are you so determined to go to her?" 

"If I go to her and tell her that I forgive her, then God will give Stevie back to us. If I tell her it's not her fault, then I will wake up from this freakish nightmare, and Stevie will run into my arms. I'll hold him again, and tell him that I love him; that I am proud of him and all he's accomplish," Sam said between sobs. 

Finn couldn't bear to see his friend in excruciating pain so he tried to relieve it by giving him someone else to blame-Mercedes Jones. He gave him a thorough break down of Mercedes's statement highlighting the fact that she was a distracted driver, which led to the death of young Stevie. Sam couldn't argue with the facts and decided he needed to go be with his family. He couldn't understand how or why someone would be so careless-forgetting that he too had done the same in the past. He quickly made the distance to his family and found them wrapped in each other's arms. He walked over to join in on the consoling. He needed to stay with them and protect them from the dangers looming. 

  

 **MERCEDES**  

It had been four days since the accident, and she finally woke up. The blinding light stung her eye. Her throat was dry and muscles stiff. Stricken with panic she tried to make sense of her situation. It looked as if she was in a hospital, but she couldn't remember why or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being at her new job and her patient died. It particular hit hard because the elderly woman reminded her of her grandmother Estelle. The woman had been the first patient Mercedes was introduced to when she started the job a little over a week prior to her passing. Marie was her name. She was 5'6" with brown skin a gorgeous smile and white hair. She was so full of life. It worried Mercedes when Marie was weakened with Pneumonia just a few days later. They tried everything medically to make Marie better, but the frail woman died. The news devastated Mercedes; she was at the end of her rounds. She always made sure she ended with the bright spot that was Marie. Unfortunately, today the light was dim as Mercedes was notified of Marie's sudden death. The staff told her it happened so fast. One-minute Marie was there and the next she was gone. Mercedes watched as they prepared Marie's body to be taken to the morgue. She sat for as long as they would allow before she was escorted out so that they could perform the autopsy. Seeing the woman who she saw as a friend being cut and examined would not help Mercedes at all, so she gathered her personal belongings as she prepared to leave the nursing home for the night. 

Being the new nurse on staff had its drawbacks. Staff had their clicks and she wasn't the one to easily join the crowd. There were only two people she spoke socially with daily, and that was Marie and the guard Anthony. He was always flirting with her, so she flirted back. The night Marie died she hadn't taken out time to talk to him opting to get home quickly. She wanted to put the pain of losing another person she was fond of behind her and try to have a better week. 

How did I get here, she questioned internally? I drove straight home, she thought. The memory hit her like a Tsunami. I never made it home; the boy, she remembered. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes darted about the room. Her breathing became labored as she heard the incessant beeping of the surrounding machines. The nurse ran into the room and immediately noticed her blood pressure was through the roof. She tried to calm Mercedes while she waited for the doctor. "Mercedes everything is okay. You were in a car accident, and you are at Douglas Memorial Hospital. Mercedes latched onto the nurse's arm squeezing it tightly. 

"What about the boy?" she said. Her words came out raspy and low. "Please," she begged. 

"Ms. Jones, you have to calm down. We can discuss your accident at a later time; right now, your health is the most important. Please settle down." The nurse said. Mercedes refused to do as the nurse requested. She closed her eyes, thrashing about trying to break free of the memories that plagued her. She needed answers now. She couldn't wait. She had to know if the little boy had survived the accident. Trying to reason with Mercedes wasn't working. By the time the doctor made it in her blood pressure was at stroke levels. They had to get the pressure under control at once; the doctor shot some meds through her IV. Her breathing started to slow and her eyelids felt like lead. It seemed as if she had been placed in a bubble. The doctor was talking to her, but his voice sounded very distant. she was so tired she couldn't respond. She desperately was seeking information about the child she had hit; however, after trying and failing at staying conscious she drifted off to sleep. 

Upon waking Mercedes could hear two people arguing as she tried to open her eyes. Finding the strength deep within her, she pried one eye open to see the nurse talking to an officer. He had a large build, tall, with dark brown hair. The nurse was telling him that the Officer could not speak to Mercedes Jones until her blood pressure had stabilized, and she was fully awake. Realizing it was not a dream but a real occurrence caused her great distress. Though she tried to manage it she was feeling a great deal of physical and mental pain. She began to cry out in agony causing the nurse to run to her bedside. Mercedes face was contorted and her hands tried to hold the different places that ached. The nursed didn't have to ask, she knew exactly what was wrong. She looked around her bed before grabbing the cord with a button at the end and pushed it. The pain meds seem to taper down the physical hurt almost immediately. Once her body unclenched and her face relaxed the nurse introduced herself. 

"Hello, Ms. Jones. My name is Marley. I have been the head nurse in charge of your care for three of the four days you have been here," she said signaling with her hands. "Now that you are awake the doctor will be back shortly to examine you, and then these officers will be in to take your statement regarding the accident," Marley explained. Mercedes nodded acknowledging her understanding. The scene played just as Marley had described. The doctor came down examined her and gave the ok for the officers to speak with her. 

Officer Finn Hudson had been sent to the hospital to question the driver involved in an accident in Kane County. When the previous guard witnessed Mercedes waking up from her coma he contacted his superior officer to update him on her current state. It looked to be a straight forward accident from the account given of the Evans family; however, they still needed to get Mercedes Jones take on the events. He had been waiting quite some time and decided to grab a coffee. Officer J. Puckerman radioed him to let him know they had been cleared to speak with Ms. Jones. Officer Hudson wasted no time walking straight into her room. He wanted to avoid another run in with Ms. Jones's nurse Marley. 

"Hello Ms. Jones, I am Officer Finn Hudson and this is my partner Officer Matthew Rutherford." He spoke in a soothing trustworthy tone, which allowed Mercedes to feel as though this wasn't an interrogation. She greeted both officers with a quick hello as an acknowledgment. "Can you tell us about the events leading up to the accident?" Although Officer Hudson did all the talking she could tell Officer Rutherford was present and examining her account of the events as well. The Officers listen cautiously as she spoke taking note of every detail. They now had the detail that would change the nature of the charge. Mercedes admitted that she was switching to some music. When she looked up from her cell phone the boy was already running from behind a dumpster causing her to break. It was too late to stop and she hit him head on before spinning and crashing into a pole. By the time she finished her statement, Mercedes had to be sedated. Sadly, admitting the truth didn't ease her conscious any. She was now a self-proclaimed murderer, and she didn't know how she would live with herself. She realized she was going to jail; how long she would be away, she didn't know but was ready to receive the consequence of her actions. 

  

 **MARY**  

Sam had finally returned to find Dwight still consoling them. He had been gone a suspicious lengthy time, and they were worried about him. They all were very distraught over Stevie's passing. An officer had just left after giving them the police report. It was overwhelming to learn the driver admitted that she was pulling up music on her phone just before the accident ensued. This single detail was vital because it meant the accident could have been avoided. They focused on the detail mulling it over as they grieved the loss of Stevie. 

Sam came over to join the family hug, and Stacey pulled out of the hold so that she could go to the bathroom. Dwight pulled back also opting to take a seat in the chair beside Stevie. The nurse had informed them staff would have to be taking the body soon, and no one was ready to say goodbye. Mary watched the copious emotions shown on Dwight and Sam faces; most prevalent being anger. Dwight's eyes were cold; void of any glimmer of light. Sam sat in silence with his eyes deadlocked on Stevie. She took notice of a missing Stacey as she covered the few steps to the bathroom. Pressing her ear to the door, she tried to determine if there was cause for concern. When she heard mutterings, she tried to get Stacey to tell her what was happening. 

Stacey refused to answer her mother's inquiries leaving her no choice but to open the door. She wasn't prepared for the scene as it unfolded. Stacey was sitting on the toilet staring at a bloody hand crying. "I'm dying mommy," she said. Hearing her words Sam and Dwight was quickly at the door, but Mary waved them away. She walked into the small bathroom closing the door behind her. 

"Oh honey, you are not dying. Remember we talked about this. Although it is the worst time possible, you have started your menstrual cycle," she explained before helping to get Stacey cleaned up. Stacey was still upset, but it was mostly because they had already been through a traumatizing experience that day. They didn't have the energy to focus on her stepping stone right now, as they needed to focus on the situation at hand. 

The Evans agreed to leave the hospital even though they didn't want to. There was so much that needed to be done. She went into planning mode starting the arrangements in her head before grabbing a pen and pad. Asking the family to come to the hospital had all been in vain, seeing as most of the family lived in Tennessee, and couldn't make it fast enough to see Stevie. All was not lost because most were already on their way, so they wouldn't have to worry about them being there in time for the funeral services. 

After an exhausting ordeal, they left the hospital. Sam headed to his town home while those remaining went to their home. Once they had arrived, Mary sat on the sofa holding a picture of Stevie. He had his foot rested on top of his soccer ball, and he was wearing his school soccer uniform with a smile. He loved the game more than life itself. He would always say when he grew up he would play professionally. He was quite good having the accolades to prove it. 

Dwight walked into the room hovering over the picture; he snatched it from her hands and hit the frame against the wall shattering the glass before it hit the floor. She cried out in protest against his actions. "That game is why our son is gone from us. That foolish game and that stupid slut took him from us. And you want to what sit here and reminisce about the good times. Let's face it. There are no more good times," he said. She ran from the room slamming her bedroom door behind her. She pulled out a duffle bag packing some personal items. She didn't need the added stress; she would go and stay at Sam's tonight. Wanting to avoid Dwight, she called Stacey on her cell phone telling her to pack her things as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**MARY**  

She hadn't spoken to Dwight since he spiraled into a fit of rage busting up Stevie's picture. She knew he felt bad from the string of messages he had left her on her cell phone. She resented him for his outburst, even though she understood it was the grief talking. It occurred to her that he had suffered her absence long enough, and she began packing her things to go back home. Being away from Dwight did give her the time to put things into perspective, and she realized that the man she encountered was not her husband. She spent the remainder of the week praying that she would never see that side of Dwight again. Staying with Sam had been convenient and peaceful, but she missed her home. If it had not been for avoiding Dwight she would be there comfortable in her own bed. Although the break had been difficult, she just couldn't be bothered with Dwight acting out. They had to bury their son, and for that to happen arrangements needed to be made. She was hanging up the phone with a sense of satisfaction. The last call had been made and the funeral plans were finalized. 

When she found Sam, he was sprawled out across his bed in his pajama pants. It was almost noon and he hadn't moved from that spot. He had a routine going: get up, shower, put on another pair of pajamas, and back to bed. She knew she was failing at being a wife and now she couldn't help admitting to failing as a mom. She tried encouraging Sam to get up and move around, yet nothing worked. Afraid to leave him alone she asked him to return to their family home with her. Of course, he refused to go with her. He told her he was too upset with their father over the way he lashed out, and he feared he would get into an altercation with the man. She was on her umpteen scenario of why it would be best for Sam to leave with them when she decided enough was enough. She helped Stacey gather her things before they both hugged and kissed Sam. 

Dwight was standing at the door when she got there. He didn't allow her to come in before he swept her into his arms. "I am so sorry," he cried. Please don't ever leave me like that again. I didn't know what to do without you baby. I won't. I thought I would die," he said. She peered back at Stacey who had begun crying. Dwight noticed the movement and reached to pull Stacey into the embrace with them. He held them for several minutes in the doorway half inside half out. A cool wind blew bringing them back to reality, and he reluctantly broke the connection. He allowed them into the warmth of the indoors while he went out to get their bags. Once all was settled Dwight pulled her into their bedroom for a more private discussion. She caught him up on the events of the past couple of days, and let him know the arrangements had been completed for the ceremony. The hurt in his eyes tugged at her heart strings and she could see exactly how far he had fallen into the pain and despair. She opted to just hold him for a spell. He needed to feel her heartbeat, her warmth, and her love. 

Today was the day they would lay their child to his final resting place. She had been so anxious this morning she couldn't eat breakfast. Dwight, Sam, and Stacey were there dressed in their black. They sat around the table in silence. It was eerie as no one said anything. They signaled to pass the butter, and finally, they gave up trying to eat all together. They made it to New Life Methodist church just as the funeral attendees were preparing the body for the wake. This was it; it would be their last time to view his face and body. She prayed asking the Lord to give her and the family the strength to make it through to the repass without incident. 

Family and friends packed New Life Methodist. The wake was still in progress and there was standing room only. Mason, the funeral home attendee, notified Mary that they would be closing the casket soon, and the family should have their final viewing. The casket was white with gold embroidering and trimming. They had done an excellent job of preparing the body as you could not tell any of the injuries had been there. He looked like a sleeping angel. She stood at the casket looking on as Dwight held her tight. Neither was crying now. She looked over at Sam holding a crying Stacey, and she hurt for her children. They both carried such guilt and she wanted to wash it all away. Stevie wouldn't want them to be burdened with regret. He would want them to live and so did she. Again, they were told by Mason that he was closing the casket. Each of them bent to kiss Stevie's cheek one at a time, then went back to their seat. 

Mary listened attentively as the order of service commenced. The acknowledgments were done as well as the kind words spoken about Stevie. Ms. Jane Hayward was called up to the podium to give her contribution to Stevie and the family. She had been Stevie and Stacey's math teacher as well as a friend to Sam since college. 

"Hello, everyone. I had the pleasure of teaching Stevie; he was a joy to be around and is truly missed," she said before the music began to play. 

There's a place in heaven prepared for me 

When the toils of this life is over 

Where the saints are clothed in white 

Before the throne singing praises forever, forever more 

In my Father's house, there are mansions bright 

If He said, then I know, I know it's true, yeah 

there's a place for me beyond, beyond the sky 

Brothers and sisters, there is one for you 

Jesus, He promised me a home over there 

Jesus promised me a home over there 

No more sickness, sorrow, pain or care 

He promised, me a home over there 

Jesus promised me a home over there 

Jesus promised me a home over there 

No more sickness or sorrow, pain or care 

Jesus promised me a home over there 

There wasn't a dry eye in the section as Ms. Hayward made her way back to her seat. Pastor Joe Hart came to the podium. He was very different. A simple description is he resembled the pictures of white Jesus with dreads. Even on a day like today, his clothes resembled those of a goat herder with sandals. Upon reaching the podium he spoke without delay.   

"I have been assigned a great task. A responsibility that isn't easy. I have been asked to give the Eulogy of a child. A child that I knew and loved-Stevie Evans. Not only was he a child, but he was a child with a bright future. Young Stevie was taken away from us. MUCH TOO SOON! We weren't looking for this to happen, and yet here we are. So unexpected and yet here we are gathered to lie to rest young Stevie Evans. We hurt and mourn today after many of us prayed and the outcome was not as we prayed. I am here to tell you that there is still A GOD! A GOD OF MERCY, COMPASSION, LOVE, AND UNDERSTANDING! He hasn't forgotten us nor has he forsaken us. I cannot tell you why he called Brother Stevie home to be with him, but I can say that he is in a better place resting with the father. The hurt and the pain is all left on earth with us. God knows your heart as well as your pain, and he will give you rest. He'll give you a peace that surpasses all understanding to keep you at this time. Stevie will be mourned and continually missed. The healing starts now. NOW! RIGHT NOW! We must rejoice because he is gone to be with the Lord our Savior. He is smiling down on us with his love and desire for us to live on. He needs us to make him proud by finishing what God has given us to do. We are still here by the grace of God and we have a purpose. All of us have a duty to go forth and fight until the end. Stevie doesn't have any more requirements. He has finished what God gave him to do. It is up to us as children of God to pick up where he left off. To be a productive member's in the body of Christ. So, I challenge you today; to live in your truth and to do all that you can to be of service while you're still here. Let us pray."   

Immediately following prayer Mason and his team gathered the materials to be packed away and prepared to leave for the gravesite. As they readied themselves to leave, guests continually stopped them offering their condolences. Dwight had been stopped by his sister who was crying harder than anyone. She hadn't seen Stevie in four years, and Mary was sure the guilt had something to do with her being inconsolable. Stacey had a group of cousins surrounding her as she pretended to be interested in what they were saying. Sam was held up talking to his ex-girlfriend and Mary's sister was heading her way.  

Mary's sister Gerald was one of many to show up to the funeral services. She walked up to Mary giving her a hug. Gerald expressed that she found it very difficult as she grieved the loss of Stevie. She told her that she loved Stevie and could not believe he would be taken so soon. "What are we going to do about Stevie's inheritance?" Gerald asked. Mary looked at her sister in shock and amazement, but this didn't deter her from continuing her conversation topic. "Since Stevie died before he could collect his inheritance from Mother, I think it's only fitting that we split the inheritance among all the grandchildren. It isn't fair that Stacey would get double seeing as none of the other children will get the same," said Gerald. Mary waited until Gerald had finished her statement before she reached up and slapped her across the face. She couldn't believe the distasteful conversation.  

"I cannot believe the gall. How dare you? Come here. This is my son's funeral why would you come in here and disrespect us? My son inheritance belonged to him and only him. No one else has a right to it. Get out! Get out now and never return! 

  

 **SAM**    

An influx of calls, text, emails, and visits descended upon the Evans as news of Stevie's death spread amongst those that knew them. He couldn't answer any of them. The only thing on his mind was the accident, or to be more specific Stevie and Mercedes Jones. At the time, it seemed to make sense; tell Miss Jones she was absolved of her responsibility for Stevie's injuries and Stevie could return to them. And now, he knew just how unrealistic his beliefs had been.   

When he made it to his family home for breakfast he felt the shift. There was a great deal of tension between Sam and his father; they hadn't spoken since the hospital, and neither wanted to discuss the reason why. Dwight reluctance to make amends stemmed from his embarrassment for the way he acted towards Mary, while Sam's excuse was pure stubbornness. He didn't want to forgive his father just yet. They avoided eye contact as he greeted his mom and Stacey. It would not be easy for him, Sam thought. He had no desire to ease Dwight's suffering and regret as there was no one in a rush to ease his own. Breakfast had been an excruciating affair as the glaring silence overtook the room. There wasn't even the clatter of silverware as they sat trying to eat. His mother had made bacon, sausage, eggs, grits, and toast. Normally the family would have devoured the food in minutes, but today it lay there getting cold. After Mary realized eating would not get done, she cleared the table. Finally, it was time to leave; he was anxious to get this day over with. He was in a hurry to return to the safety of his own home and bed.   

It was already proving to be an emotional experience, and he wasn't sure how much more he could tolerate. Emotionally taxed he plastered a fake smile on as so many friends and family stood to make remarks on behalf of Stevie. One of the students in his class talked about how Stevie was an amazing friend to him. The boy had been struggling in his studies and Stevie helped to tutor him. When bullies tried to attack him, it was Stevie that kept them at bay. He told him of his compassion and loved for those in need. He fought the tears only to succumb to them shortly after his friend took to the podium. Sam met Jane Hayward in college, and they became fast friends. She was always corky and fun to be around. After graduation, she began teaching at Stacey and Stevie's school. Jane and Stevie hid the news from him. He was so surprised when Stevie convinced him to stand in for his parents during parent/teacher conferences. He smiled through his tears, enjoying the heartwarming memory of Stevie being alive and well. Jane began to sing and the words struck a chord in Sam. Stevie was at home with Jesus. A peace washed over him and the tears dried on his face.   

As he listened to Pastor Hart speak, he felt like his Eulogy was missing something. He took note of what the pastor did not say. He noticed he never once brought up the woman responsible for Stevie's death. He was sure of how his family felt regarding the woman. They each had varying opinions. First instincts said to hate her with every fiber of his being, and now he decided he would not hate Miss Jones. He couldn't waste energy on it. The undeniable pull to her was broken after hearing Finn's reiteration of her formal statement. He couldn't say that there wasn't any bitterness, but he definitely wouldn't focus on it. He would put Miss Jones far from his mind. He knew he would have to see her during the court proceedings, but after that, he would never see her again. The benediction had been given jarring Sam from his feelings. It surprised him just how deep he had receded into his thoughts. Unsure why he was surprised because the memories consumed every waking moment, and the accident replayed in his dreams. It hurt that in every dream he was unable to save Stevie from his fate.   

It was like God was punishing him. All he needed was for her not to approach him, and there wouldn't be any drama. He had no such luck because here she was walking towards him. He couldn't believe his ex-girlfriend Quinn had already overstepped her boundaries by sitting with the family during the funeral. She took a place next to the family as if she belonged and they just let her. He was sure they were being polite so that she wouldn't make a scene but it irked him to no end. After the funeral services, she pushed her way through the crowd trying to get to him.  

"Hey Sam, can we talk?" asked Quinn.   

"Hello Quinn, and no I don't have time. As you can see we are on our way to the burial site." His words weren't the deterrent he had hoped for as she continued to follow him.   

"Sam, I am so sorry for your loss-our loss. You know that I loved him like family. I love you Sam and I absolutely hate the rift that has come between us. Let me comfort you," she said. Quinn stepped into his personal space rubbing his arms gently with her hands.   

Sam grabbed her hands placing them at her sides as not to jar her. He spoke in a harsh whisper. Quinn had begun shaking from the sheer menace oozing from his disturbing tone. "Love! What do you know about Love? Was it Love when I walked in on you screwing my best friend? Was it comforting to me watching him pound into you on our sheets, in our bed? Tell ME about this rift you speak of," he said.   

After a moment of silence, Sam gave Quinn a satisfied grin. "Exactly as I thought-Nothing to say for yourself. You are extremely selfish Quinn, and you could never bring me comfort. You only bring me pain and anguish! Do me a favor and stay away from me and my family. WE want nothing to do with YOU!" Sam said before turning to walk away. 

  

 **MERCEDES**   

She was perched on her bed when an officer shoved something into her chest. She gasped in shock giving the officer a death glare. Officer Berry was not in the least bit nice or understanding. She spoke fast and demanding. Remembering the reason for her troubled state, she looked down to read "The Beacon-News."   

"Yeah, you made the Aurora newspaper," Officer Berry said. She took her police baton repetitiously hitting it against the palm of her hand. "You're a murdering, murderous, murderer, and everyone knows it. I hope you get the chair," Officer Berry said. She flipped her hair spinning on her heels and stalked down the hall. As she walked she hit her Police baton against every jail cell startling its occupants.   

Mercedes couldn't stop the tears losing them before Officer Berry made it down the hall. She frightened her because she knew in there the officer's had all the power. She was shaking at the officer's words and fumbled to keep the newspaper straight. She wiped her face on her bed sheet before turning back to the paper. "Child Killed by Woman Texting" Reading the title caused a fresh set of tears to fall flooding her face almost immediately. She sat the newspaper to the side opting to take a nap. She was exhausted.  

Things moved rather quickly after she awakened in the hospital. She remembered the confusion and uncertainty of not knowing how or what had transpired. The blissful ignorance didn't last long as the memories forced their way to the forefront of her mind. She remembered the cold stare of emerald eyes. They haunted her as she slept. Those eyes blamed her for a myriad of faults. Those green eyes were scary, and she prayed that they would stop inflicting shame upon her. She knew that her actions were wrong. Her fate was accepted.   

She prayed nonstop hoping it would help the pain subside, but still, she dreamed of death. Death could relinquish her from all agony and hopelessness. Whenever she experienced these thoughts, she could hear her Grandma Estelle beckoning to her. She encouraged her letting her know that Joy would come in the morning. Her voice was soothing as it always had been. She told her that she had made a mistake as we all have done, and she shouldn't be crucified for being human. "Forgive yourself baby, and do what you can to make the world a better place. This is a test and what you do now will define the rest of your life. Live with the understanding that change will come. The hurt and the pain will one day subside, and you will look out into a brighter tomorrow. Travail in the Lord our God and he will give you the understanding that you desire. You are already forgiven, my love. When you are ready God will reveal to you the purpose that you have. Remember, even tragedy is essential to our life, and is useful," Estelle said. She smiled at the angelic face. The strange strain of her face boggled her. It donned on her this was the first time she had smiled in a long while, and like that the memory was ripped from her; replaced with the cold hard fact that she was in jail. Officer Berry was hitting her baton against her cell door jolting her from her sleep.  

Those few restful moments would have to do because Mercedes knew that she would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Between the memories of the accident, the chilling green eyes, and Scary Berry she knew sleep wouldn't come around for some time. Her arrest and arrival crept back into her thoughts, while she sat in her cell counting time.  

There was no adjusting period, as soon as the doctor said she was stable and out of the woods, the police officer read her rights. She was already handcuffed to the bed, and now they unhooked the bed in order to attach her other arm. She was escorted out of the hospital and into the waiting police car. Through all the hurt and pain was an overpowering sense of humiliation. How had she fallen so low? Having been a law-abiding citizen, she had never been arrested. Her spirit was shattered and her energy low. Deep in thought for the remainder of the ride, she blocked out her surroundings. The disappointment was palpable. If her family was watching from their resting state, then she knew they wouldn't be pleased.   

As she walked into the Kane County Jail, she breathed in the surroundings. The facility was nothing of what she had expected. There were no metal cages with bars, barbed wire, and or dirt pits. A place where they herded people like animals couldn't possibly be civilized. She saw doors and halls resembling any other building. The significant difference being once this particular door closed, it locked. You couldn't simply leave of your own volition. After days of toiling, she had come to the realization that she was a killer, and this was the fate of monsters. How could she ever forgive herself? The answer right now was simply, you can't. That single thought plagues her conscious like a cancerous disease eating away at her mind, body, and spirit. If she hadn't been raised a Christian she would surely commit suicide. She was almost certain God would never forgive her if she did, and she most definitely wouldn't be able to seek forgiveness from the Evans. She began to cry which seemed like a common occurrence as of late.  

She had been stripped naked, poked and prodded, before finally dressing her in her Kane County fashion. Her nervousness showed, and she could not wait to make it to seclusion. Once inside her cell, she felt the edge being taken off. Her first thought was to pray and ask God to keep her safe while she was inside. Her intuition told her that she had more to fear from the guards than fears of the inmates, and now she knew it to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

**STACEY**    

Not even the presence of her family and friends could make her feel alive. She shuddered at the repeated mention of her twin brother's name. Everyone continued to talk about him, and she wished they would all just simply shut up. She wanted to silence the voices in her head. They were taunting and bothersome. "It's all your fault," the voices stated on a loop. She put her hands over her ears running past everyone. Once outside she went in search of the limo they arrived in. She just needed a moment of peace. In her hurry, she couldn't locate the vehicle and she screamed falling to her knees. Immediately she felt a strong pair of willing hands on her arm gathering her to her feet.   

She looked up through tear filled eyes to find a tall, dark haired, and green-eyed guy extending his hand to assist her. She recognized him as Mason. "Thank you. I was looking for the limo," She said.   

Mason wanted to pry further, but he knew that she was trying to escape the noise, so he decided to just be quiet. He led her in the direction of the vehicle opening the door for her. Once she was safely inside he nodded giving her a reassuring smile, then left.   

Once alone, she closed her eyes taking several deep breaths. She was trying to clear her mind from all the tragedy and upset surrounding her. The breathing exercises had begun to take hold and she was in a state of contentment when "wham" the door slammed. Her eyes popped open to stare at the person responsible for breaking her serene state. "Sam, what is the matter?" she asked. If she hadn't been in such a rush to get out of the church, she would most likely have learned the cause of his current mood. Now she would have to rely on Sam to give her an account of the events, and she had a feeling he would not be forth coming. She stared into his eyes with a faltering smile waiting for his response.   

"Sorry Stace, I didn't realize anyone was in here. How are you holding up?" he asked while grabbing her hand. His breathing was labored, and she could tell he was clearly upset.   

"I am ok," she replied. "Anyway, it looks like you are angry. What did I miss?" she asked.   

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered. His tone let her know he meant business and she didn't press. Instead, they sat there holding hands in silence. Ten minutes into their comfortable silence she saw her mother and father emerge from the church. Neither of them looked happy, and it was definitely more than mourning over Stevie. She could tell from the scowl they each had plastered over their faces. She knew it was something else she wouldn't get details on and decided not to ask.  

The drive to the gravesite was uncharacteristically quiet, and this was disturbing to her. She wished they would just talk about what happened after the service, but not a word was said. At the very least, she didn't have to sit through any talk of Stevie at the moment. Even though they weren't talking about him, she still couldn't get him out of her head. All the while she thought of Stevie and the ways she could right her wrong doing. The night Stevie died she had begun journaling. In the journal, she would compile a list of ways she could make up her failures to Stevie and her family; only the list was blank. She couldn't come up with one suggestion or way to right the atrocities she had committed; first with the way she talked to Stevie and second with her actions toward him. There was no reason for her to throw that ball into the street and yet she had. It resulted in Stevie's death, and here they were arriving at the burial site preparing to say goodbye to him forever. 

  

 **SAM**   

With the funeral past them, he had hoped the burial site would pass as seamlessly as the funeral service had. The family held it together only crying a few tears. They were going through the motions trying to move past this day. It was all proving to be too much. Running into Quinn hadn't helped things at all. He was bewildered by her unrelenting desire to bring him heartache. He didn't know if he would ever find love again as it seemed he kept falling for the same woman. They were all treacherous so he decided to give up on dating for a while. The jolt of the limo coming to a stop brought him back to the present. They were finally at the burial site.   

One would think there would be no more tears left to cry after spending over a week filling buckets, and yet here they were watching Stevie being lowered into the ground. His mother was sobbing with her face buried in his father's lap; while, his dad was absently stroking his mother's hair with tears streaming down his face, and Stacey. Poor Stacey was screaming in agony and begging God to take her instead.  Memories danced about in his thoughts- manifesting as frenzied splashes of random moments.  It continued to plague him as it forced him to relieve the cruelest memories ranging from the day of the accident until this very moment. His least favorite was of the horrid shrill emitted from Stacey at the burial site. It had seared him in two. That was the moment he finally found his breaking point. There would be no more. He couldn't handle anymore.   

When he finally awoke his mother was seated by his bed side. He didn't remember how he got home, or how long he had been out. His eyes darted about the room, and realization set in. He recognized the machines and pale walls. He was not at home; he was in the hospital.   

"You gave us quite a scare; I thought I was going to be forced to have you committed. You were drifting in and out of consciousness, speaking gibberish, and spilling secrets no mother would ever want to know. How do you feel? The doctors said you had the flu," Mary said. She tried to hide her worry by chuckling with a smile on her lips.   

The worry lines etched across his forehead as panic set in. "How soon before I can get out of here? And what have I missed? How long was I out? Have you gone to court? How much time did they give Miss Jones? MOM!" Sam fired off the questions one after another, not giving Mary a chance to respond.   

"SSSSHHH! Calm down, Sam. You have so many questions and soon they will be answered. Please just settle down," she said. Then she pushed the button to alert the nurse's station of their need for assistance in Sam's room.   

He immediately recognized the nurse from their time at the hospital during Stevie's stay. She walked in sporting a huge smile and greeted them accordingly. "Hello Mr. Evans I am nurse Marley, and I have been in charge of your care. You were in and out for quite some time. Careful you don't want to worry this gorgeous woman sitting next to you," she said. She gave them a wink before walking over to pick up his chart. "I am just going to check your vitals, and the doctor will be in shortly."   

His fever had broken and he was doing well enough to be released. The doctor gave him strict orders to rest, drink plenty of fluids, and to return if he didn't continue to improve. He could tell that his mother was hiding something from him, and he was afraid of what the news might be. They stopped by the store to get groceries and other essentials for his home. She didn't want him to have to go out for anything. She filled him in on Stacey and his father's comings and goings, while expertly dodging all of his questions into the status of the case.   

He had lost a week recovering in the hospital. The only pleasure from that was it had been a break from the constant guilt and grief he was suffering; sadly, the memories came flooding back almost immediately upon waking. The memories wounded him more now than the day it occurred. Stevie's body and casket being lowered into the ground distressed the front row and sent Stacey into a fit of rage. The inhuman piercing cry coupled with the physical pain caused her to wobble. Had it not been for his quick reflexes, she would have tipped over onto the descending casket. That is when he felt the overwhelming sense of sickness, grief, and worry. He remembered it all now; being taken to the hospital where he had drifted in and out of consciousness, as well as the visits from his dad and sister. His body needed the rest, and so it took it.   

Once they arrived at his town home, he decided he would have no more of this. The evading his questions would end there. "Mom, what are you hiding from me? I can take it; I'm not some weak child that needs to be protected or sheltered. Just tell me; give it to me straight," he said.   

She turned to Sam with a perplexed look on her face. "You are right Sam. Have a seat, and we can talk. It's about the driver, Miss Jones." 

  

 **MERCEDES**    

She felt as if she was rotting away in that jail and it had only been the weekend. Mercedes Jones was told she would soon come before the judge, and she was scared out of her mind. She had refused to hire a lawyer wanting to take whatever punishment was given to her. As luck would have it, that message was not conveyed to the court, and she had been assigned a public defender. She wanted to refuse, but the lawyer was a bit pushy and demanding. She told her she would have her declared clinically insane if she didn't allow her to represent her. The tongue lashing, she gave her whipped Mercedes right into shape bringing her to her senses.   

She had mixed emotions about wanting to remain in jail; especially with the unrelenting mental abuse, she was subject to at the hands of Officer Berry. Mercedes constant fear was that one day she would stop threatening her with the police baton and use it. Not knowing how she could live through physical abuse, she relented to the Public defender. She would allow her to represent her with the promise that she would allow her to retain her guilty plea.   

"There goes my duress argument," she said. The lawyer was reluctant to agree, but she finally caved. She told her she would allow the plea as long as Mercedes didn't object to her using everything in her power to get her out of that jail as soon as possible.   

The lawyer went fast and hard at work on her defense. She visited Mercedes daily in jail. The frequent visits came as a surprise to most seeing as public defenders are loaded with cases. What they didn't know was the lawyer had a personal stake in this case. The Assistant State's attorney was none other than her ex-friend turned nemesis. In law school, Quinn Fabray was always one step ahead of her and now was her chance to stick it to her. No doubt her daddy pulled strings to get her the job. Yes, Santana Lopez had every intention of getting one over on her.   

Not all of her visits were strictly business. Ms. Lopez would ask Mercedes questions about her personal life, and they found themselves getting to know each other quickly. Mercedes was fond of her brutal honesty and no-nonsense character. She was rapidly finding her to be not only an ally but a friend. The more Ms. Lopez visited and conversed with Mercedes the more she found herself dreaming of her freedom.  

It was finally her day in court. She was allowed to shower and put on some regular clothes. She chose a simple royal blue pant suit, white blouse, and silver shoes. As she dressed in the outfit she felt displaced. She was no longer the woman that had worn these clothes. She unbuttoned the shirt gasping for air. "GOD WHY," she said. The tears rolled down her face. For all the time, she was pretending to be okay a tear escaped. The walls were closing in around her and she spun in circles trying to find a way out. There was no way out of this. The realization had a settling effect on her, and her breathing started to even out. It had entered her mind that leaving the cell was her way of escaping punishment, but it wasn't. She was on her way to admit her guilt before the judge and accept whatever consequences they deemed fit. She righted herself then buttoned her shirt again.  

Before long Officer Berry was there with several guards to escort her to the court. She told her to turn around and place her hands on her head. Then she heard the cell open. Officer Berry grabbed her wrist one by one yanking her arms down and slamming the cuffs on. Once the cuffs were in place she shook her violently kicking the heel of her shoe. Mercedes held her head high and began to walk forward not allowing any of Officer Berry's attempts to break her.   

They stood before the judge as Ms. Lopez pleaded her case. She spoke of how she was a law-abiding citizen with strong ties to the community. She asked that bail is set at a reasonable amount; however, the Judge set bail at $1,000,000. It was a setback she wasn't ready to accept, but she had to concede to a smirking Quinn Fabray.  

They were given an opportunity to speak after the bail hearing. "Mercedes, this obviously wasn't what I was expecting, but it seems you will have to stay in here a little while longer. The good news is we got the charge lessened from vehicular homicide to negligent. Sentencing ranges from probation to up to five years in prison. Best case scenario is no jail time, but in my experience time served is usually a year. You have already stressed you don't have the money or desire to post bail, so we will move forward. I'll be preparing my argument for the sentencing hearing. Again, we want to be sure to get you the least amount of time as possible," Santana said. She ran her hands through her hair and gave an exasperated sigh.  

Ms. Lopez continued with her daily visits to check in with Mercedes. She had heard that Officer Berry was tormenting Mercedes and that news irritated her. She heard through a friend that Officer Berry was none other than the girlfriend of one Officer Finn Hudson. Ms. Lopez told Mercedes she wasn't sure if Officer Hudson put her up to the bullying, but she would get to the bottom of it.   

"TIME IS UP," Officer Berry all but sneered at them.   

Before the word 'up' left Officer Berry's lips, Santana was up in her face. "Listen, hermit, I'm not sure who you think you are, but you will not speak to me that way. I will have your head shoved so far up your narrow behind, you will taste last week's lunch. Take a good look at my client's face. You will leave her alone. If you ruffle one strand of her hair I will tie you up in so much litigation your great grand kids will feel the effects. Try me if you want to," Santana said.   

Officer Berry was trembling under the glare of Ms. Lopez. She believed her fellow officers would help her, but she knew that Ms. Lopez had many friends and family on the force. She just stared at her.   

"Do you understand me, Ms. Berry?" Santana asked.  

"Yes," Officer Berry responded.   

It was finally time for court and she had been prepped by Ms. Lopez. It would be a hearing and sentencing. The guilty plea rendered a trial useless. "Your honor my client has shown great remorse for her mistake. She eagerly confessed to her involvement in the accident and wants to make amends. She has been an upstanding citizen and she works taking care of our elderly without incident. She has a stellar record. I have numerous letters from past employers and church members from her home in Ohio. She has recently moved to Illinois to further her career helping those in need. She admittedly made a mistake. It is a mistake that countless of others have made. It is unfortunate that this mistake led to the death of Steven Evans, and for that, she is deeply sorry. She is suffering in jail. We ask that she be allowed to serve her time on house arrest under the guidance of a parole officer." Ms. Lopez argued.   

"The court has heard your argument; we will take a short recess so that I may deliberate," Judge Schuster said.  

Soon Judge Schuester was returning to the bench to hand out the sentence. "I have taken into consideration all the testimony here today and have come up with an answer. Mercedes Jones, for the crime of negligent homicide, will serve up to six months in a state correctional facility with the possibility of parole. No fines will be warranted. I believe Ms. Jones has shown remorse for her actions and no further judgments will be issued at this time. Good day to all!" The judge banged his gavel and stood to leave.   

Ms. Fabray walked over to Ms. Lopez with a gloating smile. "You fought hard, but I still won," Quinn said.   

"Oh, believe me, I won and am still winning, just you wait," Santana rebutted. With that, she turned to a frightened Mercedes and gave her a hug. She whispered in her ear, "don't worry you will be out of there before long. Keep your spirits up and I'll be in touch." Then she released her into custody. The guards were taking her back to her cell at once.  

Every time someone notified her she was about to be transferred from county lock up, they would come back with news of a delay. This had been going on for several weeks. It was frustrating and nerve racking not knowing what to expect. The good news was Officer Berry had stopped antagonizing her and eventually she hadn't seen her around. It had been almost four weeks since her sentencing and she hadn't had one visit from her lawyer. She was beginning to think she had forgotten her. Out of the blue, she was told she had a visitor. When she got to the visiting area there Ms. Lopez sat with a bright expression. She told Mercedes to have a seat and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She was quite upset by the disappearing act Santana had performed. As soon as Mercedes was seated Santana said, "Mercedes, I have the best news."   

Mercedes was overjoyed to have the locked door opened allowing her to walk through it. Her transfer to the Prison had been delayed when a series of riots broke out. The county jail was over crowded. Her lawyer took the liberty of speaking with the judge to release Mercedes on house arrest seeing as she was a model citizen until this discretion and she was remorseful and honest about what transpired. Even after knowing she was the only one who knew she was on her phone she was honest and upfront accepting her punishment without delay. The judge agreed and here she was walking out to breathe fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7

MARY

Sam was finally out of the woods, and she was overcome with relief. She was exhausted having split her focus the past two weeks going back and forth between her home and Sam's place. She would have simply stayed at Sam's home, but Dwight had taken the time off work to be with them. She tried to convince Sam to stay at their family home, but he refused saying he would heal faster in his own bed. She eyed him skeptically before conceding to his cause. She suspected he was still at odds with his dad about the way he behaved the night Stevie died. She prayed they would move past this fork in the road and mend their relationship.

The pain caused from the loss of Stevie still way heavily on her heart. The hurt seemed to increase with each passing day. She found herself going into his room to wake him for school only to find that he was not there. He would never be there again, and it chipped away at her insides. She felt hollow like a shell of a person. The other day she was sitting in his room; she could hear his voice clear as day. Then there were days she could not remember the sound of his voice. It was happening; she was losing her memories of him. She fought with everything she had to keep him fresh in her mind, but he continued to slip away.

Each day grew increasingly harder, and Sam being sick just added to her stress. Stacey was having an exceptionally difficult time accepting that she was not the cause of Stevie's death. Disturbing red flags were starting to become evident in Stacey's behavior. She had since returned to school, but she was still distant from her friends. Mary couldn't remember the last time she saw her daughter eat a full meal, and her list of concerns continued to grow.

Mary knew she needed to be proactive. The source of most of her anxiety stemmed from the fear that Stacey maybe having thoughts of hurting herself. It entered her mind when she listened closely to some of Stacey's responses to her questions, and or things she would drop in normal conversation. For example, she would say things like, 'if I was never born Stevie would be alive.' She had repeated the statement on several occasions, along with other things of that nature. She had not expressed a desire to die in so many words, but to her wishing you were never born was the same as wishing to die. It could be normal. She wanted to believe everything was ok, but she couldn't afford to be wrong. Stacey's life could be at stake.

Mary's plan was to set an appointment with a therapist for some grief counseling however, she wanted to speak with Stacey first. She didn't want to do anything to upset her more than she already was. Also, she wanted to speak with Dwight to see if he was willing to attend as well. He had been better since the night Stevie died, however she didn't know if that was a front to appease her. Could he one day be on the road and just drive off the side of it. Maybe she was being too dramatic or maybe she wasn't paranoid enough. One could never be sure, so she had to at least try to do all she could to protect the people she loved. Now, that she thought about it, they all could use someone to talk to. First she needed to talk to her family starting with Dwight.

She finished cleaning Sam's place and headed home to have that much needed discussion with her husband. She was happy she got home before Stacey arrived. She looked in their bedroom and found Dwight staring attentively at a family portrait.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" she asked. She walked over to him placing a peck on his lips.

"It was fine. I got the garage cleaned out and I found this picture hidden in one of the boxes. I brought it in so that we can place it somewhere around here," he said looking around the room. "How is Sam?" He asked.

"Sam, well at least his sickness has subsided, but I think he is getting depressed. He says he is much better, but I worry about him. I worry about you all. Which brings me to my point, I would like us to go to family counseling. I think it would be beneficial for Stacey if we show a united front. Please, just think about it. We need to start trying to put this family back together. I love Stevie and you know I do. We will never forget him, but we do need to accept the loss and work past the pain," she said.

"I'll think about it, Baby. I can't promise. I don't see how it will help right now, but I'll give it some thought," he said rubbing her hand gently.

"That is all I can ask. Now that is out the way, I want you to work on mending things with Sam. He is going through a lot on top of losing Stevie. When he was fighting his fever in the hospital he said some things that were embarrassing for me to hear, and I refuse to tell him because he might die of shame," she said.

"Well that sounds like an interesting conversation. What did he say?" Dwight asked.

"You have to promise to never speak it again to anyone," she said.

After he promised she began her story. "We were in the hospital and I was down in the dumps. He looked so weak and pale. I didn't know what to think. I guess all the stress had finally gotten to him because he looked broken. I rubbed his head telling him my wishes. First, for him to get better, second to heal his heart, and third find a girl to marry and give us lots of grand babies. I needed to concentrate on the hopes and dreams of the future. Well he heard me talking and decided to confess to me the details of his and Quinn's break up. Apparently she slept with Finn in their bed. If that wasn't embarrassing enough he said that he was in a "sexual drought" because he kept finding more and more replicas of Quinn. It was even more depressing," she said.

Dwight looked at her with a faltering face. He was angry with Quinn for cheating on Sam with his best friend, but he couldn't focus on that part of the conversation. He was trying not to laugh at the embarrassing knowledge of his son not getting any. It was an overshare on his son's part to say the least. He started to laugh, which in turn cause Mary to laugh.

"That is not funny. I was mortified," she said between laughs.

"We are horrible parents," Dwight professed and Mary agreed. They heard the door open and went out to greet Stacey. She had her head down and tried to brush past the couple in search of her room. Dwight stopped her and lifted her face. They both gasped at the bruise on her cheek. At that moment the house phone rang. Dwight went to answer it while Mary grilled Stacey for answers.

SAM

A considerable amount of time had passed since Sam had been in his office. Between the accident and his bout of Flu he had blown through his sick leave and vacation time. Hopefully he would remain healthy, so that he wouldn't have to take any unpaid leave. It was strange being back at his desk. The funny thing being he left without any cases, and returned to piles of manila folders stacked high on his desk. Estimating it would take him weeks to get through all the files, he tried to come up with a system to organize the mess. He worked through lunch and had finally picked up the last file. He was about to place it on the pile marked recently released when the air was knocked out of him.

He walked into his supervisor's office throwing a file haphazardly on his desk. "What is this Mr. St. James?" Sam asked.

He glanced at the file on the desk, but didn't pick it up and pretend to give it a courteous once over. "It's your new case," he replied.

"I know that it is a new case, what I don't know is why it was given to me," he said pointing at his chest.

"Have you looked at it? The name! The charge! Did you do anything?" He rapid fired. His accusatory tone and stare confused Jesse, but he allowed Sam to continue. "I can't believe the blatant disrespect. I would believe losing my brother would warrant a little more consideration," He said.

Noticing how distraught Sam had become Jesse picked up the file and skimmed over it. "OOOH, I am sorry Sam. We are over run with new cases. You are the most diligent worker so I figured just hand some extra cases to you and the work would get done. Didn't realize this was the woman responsible for uh…" he looked at the file reading over a section before responding. "little Stevie. I didn't realize she was the one responsible for his death."

That was the last straw for Sam. He leapt to his feet and stormed from the office leaving him with the file. Jesse St James was an inconsiderate prick and he could not stand to be near him another second.

St. James incompetence had single-handedly ruined his day, and he was certain he could not get it back on track. He went to his desk logging back into his station. Sam compiled an email letting him know that he was taking the remainder of the day. He was sure to include it was due to the emotional distress set on by the realization that he was given Ms. Mercedes Jones as a parolee; that one decision from Mr. St James set him off, and he couldn't stay there a moment longer.

While driving home his thoughts couldn't help but to return to the time at the hospital. After speaking with Finn he knew that everything had changed. Sam had visited Mercedes each day prior to her waking, and in that moment he knew he would never visit her again. The toxicology report revealed that Mercedes had not been drinking however she was facing charges of gross negligence. Failing to adhere to pedestrians which resulted in the death of Stevie. Apparently she was playing with her phone when her eyes should have been trained on the road. This quite possibly could have all been avoided had she been more worried about kids in the street then whatever was going on with her phone. Some text, tweet, or photo being uploaded, whatever happened it was like that commercial said. "It can wait," Sam heard himself say. All the air had been let out of his sails. He was pissed at the fact that he blamed himself when it was her selfishness that took Stevie from him-from their family. Yes, he wanted the book thrown at her. Mercedes Jones had to pay for this. At the time he felt he wouldn't rest until she served the time for killing Stevie. Now, he just wanted the nightmare to be over; to be free of Ms. Jones, and everything to do with her.

As soon as Sam made it home he heard a knock at the door. He huffed at the mere thought of having to deal with someone in his current foul state. He walked over to the door looking through the peep hole then opened the door. His uninvited guest stormed past him on a rampage and he knew why.

"How dare they allow this stupid B." Sam cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I'm serious Sam. I'm not taking it easy on her. She has already gotten off Scott free. They release her after murdering Stevie in cold blood," Tina shouted.

"Tina," He interrupted her again. "Not helping" he said.

"Oh, and don't get me started on Jesse St. Jerk face," she said.

Tina was reeling at the fact that Mercedes was released from jail and given house arrest and community service as punishment instead of the already lenient six month sentence she was to serve. Compounded was the fact that she was now her parole officer sent her on a tangent.

Sam on the other hand remained calm and rational. He had given up his need to be angry with Ms. Jones. He still blamed her for Stevie's death, but somewhere in him he knew it to be a mistake. He was also guilty of using his cell when driving, and it could have happened to anyone. She didn't deserve to be crucified, and yet he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Sam Evans, how can you do it? I wouldn't. There is no way I could sit there and be at peace," she said. Tina had calmed herself considerably stroking her friend's hand.

Sam was about to make an attempt at responding to Tina's question when he heard soft tapping at the door. He let out a sigh as he reluctantly walked to the door opening it. He immediately regretted not checking the peephole as his uninvited guest strode past him. She stopped as she entered the kitchen area where Tina sat.

"What are you doing here? What is she doing here? I knew you two were screwing. How long has it been going on? Was it happening while we were together?

Sam placed his hands to his head massaging his temple before washing one of his hands over his face. He let out a sigh. This day just won't quit, he thought. "Quinn, what do you want?" he asked. He was definitely not in the mood for her third degree.

"I need to speak with you alone Sam," she said. She gave Tina a look that said, get gone.

"This day can't get any worst. Tina is not leaving. If you insist on privacy, we can talk in my bedroom.

As they made their way to the bedroom, Quinn and Tina locked eyes in a staring match which ended when Quinn bumped into the end table. Tina let out a chuckle at the woman's misfortune. Sam didn't even glance back for fear that she would see the amusement written all over his face. Once inside the bedroom he held his stern demeanor. "Okay, make it fast Quinn. I have things to do," he said. Sam was intentionally being vague feeding into her jealous claims.

"Sam, I have apologized profusely. And, I think it is far time you forgave me for my indiscretion. It was one time with Finn, and you know that I regretted it almost immediately. What we had was special. Can't we just forget the past and start fresh?" she said.

"Is that all you came here to say? Because if so, than you can leave now. That will not happen now or ever. I want nothing more to do with you Quinn. Don't you see? There is nothing you could say or do to get me back. We are finished. The train stopped when I caught you in bed with Finn," he explained.

"Rachel forgave Finn, why won't you do the same. Is it because I failed at getting more time for that Jones girl? I fought tooth and nail for that case. I wanted her to pay for what she did to Stevie. As luck would have it she ended up on Rachel's block, and she tortured her good."

"What? You don't know me at all Quinn. You never did, and you never will. Why would I want anyone tortured? You Quinn can walk straight out of my door and off a cliff. I never want to see you again. GET OUT," he said. Sam stalked past Quinn to the front door holding it open. She took some time coming out of the room, but once in view she quickly made her exit. He slammed the door shut behind her and turned to Tina with a look of utter disbelief.

Sam and Tina sat on the couch drinking wine laughing over the fact that Sam hadn't been in a meaningful relationship since Quinn, but it wasn't for lack of trying. It was like he kept meeting the same chick! Regardless of race they had an underlying similarity. He classified the girls as "The entitled chicks of Kane County." He implied that the women were pretty, but not at all worth the heartache. He couldn't be trusted with his own love life right now. He had to do some soul searching to find what in him was attracting these undesirables.

They talked a bit more, mostly discussing Sam's issues before deciding it was time to turn in. Tina left heading home, while Sam cleaned up around his home. After all he had endured that day, he was happy to be preparing for bed. He needed this day to be over and done with so that he could start anew. He hadn't done it in quite some time considering he once prayed every day. The task of prayer seemed daunting; deciding to give it a go he got on his knees. "Lord, I know I have been neglectful, and for that I am sorry. I was a little upset that the last couple of prayers weren't answered to my satisfaction, but that is neither here or there. I need you now. Please make tomorrow better than today. I need a change in my life. A fresh start is what I desire most. I ask these things be done in the name of the father, son, and the Holy Spirit." He stood from his crouched position and plopped into the bed thinking over his words. He shook his head analyzing his prayer. He was disappointed in it. The rushed prayer was full of his wants, needs, and complaints. He had become bitter, and he knew he had to fix his relationship with God as soon as possible.

Sam entered his workplace the following day with his headphones plugged snuggly in his ears. He wanted to block out his surroundings especially one Jesse St. James. He was still sour about their last encounter and was sure he would explode that bitterness if he were near him. He made it through the hall and was nearing the entrance to his office when someone walked directly into him. His arms instinctively wrapped around the person as to avoid either of them losing their balance. What was more so unexpected was the incredible softness he felt. He was sure she had to be a shapely woman judging from the feel of her pressed against him. He had never felt a feeling like this before. She smelled wonderful and he fought everything in him not to be a creep and sniff her. She pressed her hands against his chest signaling for him to allow her out of his grasp. He quickly let go and they both looked up at each other. A shocked expression took over their smiles as he was met with doe eyes. The both jumped apart as if there was a restraining order in place. She shrieked as she turned running in the opposite direction. He watched as she turned into the ladies room before he walked into his office closing the door.

"Really, God? Seriously?" he asked.

MERCEDES

The excitement and Joy was short lived as the loneliness and regret took its place. She was free from jail, but Steven Evans was dead. He was most likely buried now. The thought made her shiver in the late fall weather. She caught a cab to her home not wanting to bother Santana with trying to come pick her up. She just wanted to be alone in her apartment and wash the stench of that place off her.

The yellow cab showed up to take her home. After giving him her address, she spent the remainder of the ride with her head in her hands. $75 dollars in cab fare and a thirty minute ride brought her to her door. She took out her keys unlocking the door to a well-furnished, but empty place. There was no one waiting on her to come home and the thought almost sent her crying into her pillow. She wouldn't allow it. She needed a long bath before she touched anything in her apartment. She went in the bathroom to draw her bath. Then she went into her bedroom to grab some towels. She undressed and threw her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. She found her house slippers placing them on her feet. Then she went into the bathroom. She chose her shampoos, bath salts, and body wash then stepped into the tub.

She sank into the hot water fighting her body's desire to leap from the tub and escape the burn. It took a while for her body to adjust to the temperature of the water. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to relax in the tub. The relaxation didn't last long as her thoughts turned to the last time she had the pleasure of soaking in a tub. Then she thought about the night of the accident, and the events that led to her incarceration. Mercedes was informed that a guard would be out in two days to place a monitor on her ankle. They told her to only go out when she must and if she missed the Police officer they would immediately issue a warrant out for her arrest.

Uptown funk started playing her head and like that she was thrust back to the night of the accident. The more she thought about the events the lower she dipped in the tub. Images of the bloody child popped into her mind and she forced her head under water. She wanted the nightmare to end. Her body shook trying to fight, but she held on until she couldn't. Completely submerge in the tub she started to take on water. Her body lunged forward gasping for air and she chocked on the water she took in. She climbed out of the tub and fell to the floor sobbing. She couldn't believe she was desperate enough to actually attempt taking her own life. She crawled from the bathroom to her bedroom pulling herself up to lean on the mattress with her knees placed firmly on the floor. She cried and asked God to take the pain away because she never wanted to feel like she needed to take her life again.

The next day Santana called to check in on Mercedes and to let her know she would be stopping by after her first meeting with her parole officer. She told her she was extremely busy working on a case where several innocent people could get the death penalty. She assured Mercedes that she wanted to spend time with her and they would catch up in the next few days. She went over the same information the guard had before hanging up with her.

Mercedes decided she would make the most of her free time. She went to the store to pick up some personal items and get some groceries. She also stopped by the hospital to see if she could get her job back. They knew of her unfortunate predicament and told her she could come back to work as soon as she was able. The told her to give them a call once she had her situation sorted out. Some of the people in the office gave her dirty looks, while others offered looks of sympathy and pity. It was discouraging as she knew she would have to work with these people again soon. She hoped that she would be able to withstand any harshness because she needed a job as soon as possible. She had money in the bank, but it wasn't enough to rely on.

Upon returning home she went straight to work. She cleaned and then cleaned again never stopping to sit and think. She couldn't allow herself even a moment to dwell on what she had done. If she did it could mean the end of her life. Who knows, this time she might actually succeed. She made sure to place several bibles throughout the house so that any moment she could refer to the word. She hoped it was enough to keep her on the right track. By the time she finished her tasks she set for herself she was exhausted. She wiped herself down with feminine wipes afraid to use even the shower tonight. She said a lengthy prayer and climbed into bed. She was up majority of the night tossing and turning begging God to allow her rest. Her prayers were finally answered at 5:15 a.m.

That morning the officer's showed up to her apartment. She heard knocking at the door followed by what she would describe as beating on the door. She remembers the arrest warrant threat and reluctantly hoped out of bed. The clock she passed on the way to the door said 8:35 a.m. She was still understandably tired, but she had to press on. She opened the door to find Officers Karofsky and Adams in her hallway. She invited them in and they immediately set to work. They hooked up monitoring devices and placed the anklet on. They gave her a speech about how far she could go and about communicating effectively with her parole officer. She signed some papers and they were on their way. The process had been less stressful than she had thought. She felt like things were on their way up.

Several days later Mercedes made it down to the probation office. She checked in and was given some papers to fill out and give to her parole officer. Then she was given directions on how to find Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang's office. Mercedes placed the papers on the chair while she looked for her cell phone. She wanted to inform Santana that she was going by the hospital before she went home. She had previously spoken to Ms. Cohen-Chang asking for permission to visit the hospital regarding her position and schedule. Ms. Cohen-Chang assured her that would be okay seeing as it was mandatory that she held down a steady job while on parole.

Mercedes walked into the office and greeted Ms. Cohen-Chang with a pleasant smile and a hello. Tina in turned looked up at Mercedes and said, "Papers."

Mercedes looked around before realizing she had left them on the chair. "I left them at the front. Would you like me to go get them now?"

"Yes, now and try not to be so forgetful in the future. Your carelessness is wasting my time and my time is precious. You will do well to remember that," Tina said. Mercedes turned hurrying out of the door trying to conjure the will not to cry. She rushed down the hall not daring to make the Parole officer wait any longer than she had to. She was so focused on contacting Santana before meeting with the parole officer that she left the papers sitting in the lobby. She was angry with herself for being so careless.

As she turned the corner she ran smack dap into the strongest, most secure, sculpted pair of arms she had ever had the pleasure being wrapped in. It took her a moment to realize the stranger hadn't let go. She pressed her soft hands into his equally sculpted chest and bit her lip to keep any embarrassing sounds trapped inside. when he let her go she looked up realizing who those arms belonged to. It was the last person she wanted to see and she jumped back afraid of his reaction.

She wasn't expecting to run into him, what happened? This was unsettling. Is he a Parole officer, she thought? She didn't know what to think and so many questions swam through her mind. She needed to leave this place, but she knew she couldn't. It was frustrating, yet necessary. Parole beat the alternative of rotting in jail, or did it? She was again second guessing her right to be in society. She couldn't get a grip and pretend to be ok. This was a setback of epic proportions. However, she had to find the will to leave the restroom. Her freedom depended on the seemingly simple act.

After several moments, some concentrated deep breaths, and a quick prayer she left the restroom. She would go back out and remain as calm as she could. She would meet with Ms. Cohen-Chang and steer clear of Mr. Evans. She felt she needed to apologize to him and his family. She didn't know how or when, but one day she would be able to face them and give the apology the Evans family deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

MERCEDES

Several minutes had passed as she tried to muster the courage to leave the restroom. She thought she gathered her strength, but as she reached the door her heart began to pound. It felt like the toughest challenge she had ever faced; something so simple shouldn't be this hard. She stilled herself with a final deep breath peering from the restroom. She had to be certain the coast was clear. Another accidental collide into Mr. Evans and she would gladly request she be returned to jail. All of the agony just didn't seem worth it at the moment. She was sure to change her mind again. Since the accident she had been consistently inconsistent in her mood swings. One minute she was happy to be released, the next she was overcome with regret. In all was her one constant, the extreme guilt she felt over causing Steven Evans death. It wouldn't go away and she didn't wish it to.

She slipped from the restroom and down the hall to the lobby. She grabbed the source of her frustration making her way back to Ms. Cohen-Chang's office. All of this trouble for a freaking piece of paper, she thought as she attentively avoided a run in, while trying to get back to her appointment as soon as humanly possible.

She halted just before making it to the office. She needed to calm her breathing and come up with an excuse for taking so long. The Parole officer started out with a strong dislike for her and she didn't want to give her any more reasons to find her offensive. She decided to go with the truth. Taking another deep breath and exhaling she made her way into the room. Tina was hanging up from a call as she went to take her seat. She immediately set forth to explain her situation.

"I'm sorry I took so long getting back. It's just, I ran into Mr. Evans and I was thrown off," she said fighting to hold back the tears pooling inside her lids and threatening to spill over. "I didn't expe…"

Tina interrupted her speech before she could go any further. "Don't. I'm not interested in your excuses. Papers," she repeated just as she had earlier. Tina didn't need Mercedes to finish as she had already received the gist of their encounter from Sam, and making her recount the events was just cruel; which, Tina was all for, but had been warned by Sam to lie off. Something about the girl's teary eyes and sorrowful disposition just zapped the fun out of being difficult. She decided she would try to check her revenge and desire to see her hurt, but remained cold and short. She would simply do her job not getting too involved or bothering with pleasantries.

Tina took the forms and started typing into the computer. Then she placed a plastic cup on the desk. "Fill it and leave the sample in the drop box. Go to your job assignment then straight home. You will need to fax your work schedule in, and call with any requests to leave home before you do so. All stops on your way home will need to be cleared through me. Any questions? If not, you are dismissed for the day. You will receive your next scheduled time at the front desk. Stay out of trouble and try not to run anyone over on your way out!" She turned back to her computer as Mercedes made her exit with the cup.

Once Mercedes made it around the corner she let her tears fall. Continuing down the hall she made it to the restroom. Once inside she took her time before she could push away the hurt and pain. The act of peeing in a cup for a drug test was demeaning. She had never used drugs before. Of course she had the occasional drink, but never anything more. Deciding she had to forget the shame she gave up her specimen filling the cup. She followed Ms. Cohen-Chang's instructions to the letter and was happy to be on her way out the door.

She exhaled as she looked for the cab that was due to pick her up. Exiting the building gave her an abundance of relief. Knowing she successfully made it out without so much as another glimpse of Mr. Evans did wonders for her resolve. She shuddered at the mere thought of having another interaction such as their earlier run in. Before she could spend too much time dwelling on what if scenarios her cab driver pulled up to retrieve her.

She quickly jumped inside the car giving the driver the name of the hospital as directions. She spent the remainder of the ride pondering ways to ensure she didn't run into any of the Evans clan. She finally conceded knowing that there was simply no way to control future outcomes. It wasn't long before the cab pulled in front of the hospital. Looking at the meter, she blew out a deep breath. She paid the obscene fare and offered a good day to the driver.

The thought of going home crossed her tired mind. She was emotionally exhausted and unsure if she could fake a pleasant smile for anyone. Maybe it was too soon for her to be starting work. However, she needed the money. Cab fare alone was becoming extremely taxing. She knew then that she had to go in, so she did.

Penny, the shift supervisor was waiting for her to arrive. She greeted her with a smile. Unlike some others, she wasn't walking on eggshells around Mercedes. After a brief walk and some uncomfortable stares, they made it to Penny's office to discuss her coming back to work. She signed some forms for the Human resources department and was given her new work schedule. All in all the process had been painless. Having gotten this bit out of the way, she felt her load was a little lighter. At the very least, she no longer had to worry about how she would make money. Penny walked her back to the front after calling a cab service. They finished with time to spare, but Mercedes wouldn't chance stopping off; she didn't want to give Ms. Cohen-Chang any ammunition to use against her. She decided if she needed anything she would ask Santana to help her out.

She could hear the phone ringing as she was opening the door. Hoping it was not her parole officer she quickly pushed the door to and dashed in search of the phone. It was Santana telling her she would be there in about 45 minutes. She told her to bring some of the brown water as she had the day from hell. Mercedes chuckled before hanging up the phone.

She decided to get in the shower before Santana arrived, but as she was headed her eyes fell on the record player in the corner. She strolls over to the collection of albums. In a funk she chooses one of her Grandma Estelle's favorite collections. Upon hearing the melodious sounds she drifted to a less complicated time. She set to work tidying the small mess she accumulated before heading into the shower. All thoughts escaped her mind as she hummed along with the album. Suddenly her mood shifted. She thought she would definitely be out of the shower before this song came on, and now it was too late. She rinsed the conditioner from her hair as her final shower task and stepped out. She put on her robe leaning against the bathroom door frame. She listened intently to Odetta sing Sometimes I feel like a motherless child. It wasn't long before she joined in singing with gut wrenching emotion.

Santana stood perched just outside the front door listening to Mercedes sing. She wore a lustful grin as she listened in on the beautiful harmony. Deciding she had crept enough, she burst through the slightly ajar door saying, "Very well little miss Aretha, you have been holding ba…" Her words were lodged in her throat as she took in the heartbreaking sight. Mercedes was leaning against the bathroom door frame tears streaming down her face as she solemnly hugged her body tight. The look could only be described as complete and utter heart break. One would never know she was crying from the clarity of sound escaping her mouth. She had since stopped singing and was now staring straight through Santana.

Mercedes jumped at the intrusion caught unawares. She was rendered mute as she tried to control her breathing. She stood still not making a peep staring out into the space surrounding her unannounced guest. She hadn't remembered leaving the door open, but she must have. She didn't know how to break herself from the trance she was trapped in. Santana moved from her view and the music stopped. The abrupt silence brought her back from her shaken state, recovered she turned in Santana's direction.

Santana picked up her phone dialing a number then placing the device to her ear. After a brief moment she began to speak, "Yes, give me Ms. Cohen-Chang." Mercedes lunged forward clawing at the phone trying to stop her.

Santana forced Mercedes to get dressed and out the door. They were almost to their destination when Mercedes decided to break her silence. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Santana replied.

"Oh don't feign ignorance. You know exactly what I am talking about. I was perfectly fine having a drink in my apartment, and now, I am stuck going into a bar full of losers. And, did you have to threaten the Parole officer. She already has it out for me," Mercedes said with a huff.

"Yes, she needed to know when I say my client has an important work meeting at the local bar it means she is obligated to release you. That is final!" They arrived at the Sugar Shack lounge allowing the valet to take her car.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mercedes said.

"Stop it. We are here to have a couple drinks, listen to some music, and then home. Nothing bad will happen. I have a feeling about these things."

They entered the lounge and were seated immediately. There was a sizeable crowd, but Santana knew the owner. The waitress walked up to take their orders and Santana was the first to speak.

"Hey beautiful, I'll have a Red-Headed Slut and she'll have a Sex on My Face."

"I'll have no such thing. Please give me an Amaretto Sour. Thanks," Mercedes said with a scowl.

"Fine Mercedes, suit yourself! Sex on My Face is amaaazing," she said.

The longer Mercedes sat in her chair, the more she felt unsettled. She started to feel queasy but was unsure as to why. She looked around the bar only to lock eyes with the green eyed man she had been trying to avoid.

"Santana, we have to leave now," she demanded!

"What? Why?" Santana asked looking around the bar. She saw a tall dirty blonde with green eyes staring back at them. She moved her head over and his eyes didn't follow, so she looked back at Mercedes. "Who is he?"

"Mr. Evans and we have to go. Right now!" Mercedes said.

"No, I am not letting trouty mouth over there run us out of here! I mean really, who has lips like that? OOO I know! A salamander and bass made sweet passionate love, and he evolved from their offspring."

"SANTANA!" she pleaded.

"Ugh, okay, Fine!"

Mercedes looked over at Sam as she gathered her belongings. He looked as if he was heading over, so she ran out the door. Santana followed closely behind.

"For a shorty you move pretty quickly, Aretha."

The valet brought them their car and they were headed off to Mercedes apartment. Santana spent the car ride trying to pull information out of Mercedes, but she was stubborn and didn't say a word. Once they made it to the apartment Santana cracked open the bottle of whiskey she brought prior to her arrival. Mercedes was giving her side eye and she didn't care. She was the cause of her not getting her drink at the lounge.

"You can stop looking like that because you're having a drink with me. Yeah, I didn't even get a sip of what looked like a really good time. She poured them each several shots. Mercedes grabbed a shot tossing it back. The burn caused her to hiss as the liquor slid down her throat.

"Feels good huh? Now tell me what had you upset today!" Santana said.

Mercedes took another shot before she began to unload.

MARY

"It's not a big deal mom! Geez, why are you riding me so hard?" she deflected. Inching closer to her dad's conversation, she tried to tune her mom out, so that she could listen in. She could hear him ask Quinn why she was calling, but she couldn't hear her response.

"You come home late with a bruise on your face, and I am supposed to look the other way? How is it possible that you refuse to let me in? Let us in? What is going on? Just tell me what happened," Mary said!

"Fine! I was getting ready to leave school when I overheard some girls talking. She was pointing at me, telling her friends to steer clear of the murderer. I told her that she better steer clear of me or she would be the one murdered, and she punched me in the face."

Taken aback by Stacey's words her only response was to ask, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. Aren't I a murderer? I killed Stevie and all you care about is making excuses. Well guess what mom? There are no excuses. I did it. It was me. And every day I want to die! I CANT LIVE LIKE THIS!

Stacey stalked towards the stairs, but was yanked back and pulled into a hug. She hadn't noticed her father was off his call until his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She cried into his chest apologizing profusely. He rocked her back and forth trying to calm her spirit. He told her she didn't have anything to apologize for, and that things would get better. They just needed time to heal from the hurt and disappointment of losing Stevie.

Mary stood suspended in time. She focused keenly on Stacey's declaration; the words pierced her heart and troubled her soul. There was no question; she had to get Stacey some professional help immediately. The suffering she felt had advanced beyond the point of what could be deemed as healthy. Stacey now laid claim to the loss of her will to live, and Mary remained disheartened by the realization.

She let out the breath she was unknowingly holding. She was present and fully ready to help out. She went to the kitchen to make Stacey some tea. She grabbed her cell to find there were several missed calls and a voicemail from the school. She must have forgotten to turn her ringer back on. She listened as the Assistant Principal explained the altercation Stacey was involved in. She told her that they would give her a pass because of her grief, but if there was another incident Stacey would be held accountable.

Mary returned from the kitchen to find Dwight and Stacey had moved to the couch. They sat silent and still, while remaining wrapped in an embrace. The scene was beautifully heartbreaking. She laid the tea on the end table joining them on the couch. Rubbing soothing circles into Stacey and Dwight's back, she contemplated her next move. She had to make an executive decision. Whether they wanted counseling or not she had to schedule it. She couldn't bear to think what would happen next if she relied on the situation working itself out.

Between the crying and the soothing circles, Stacey had fallen asleep in her father's lap. He cautiously replaced his lap with a pillow, so that she wasn't awakened by the shift. After successfully moving without waking Stacey, he pulled Mary up from the couch. He needed to share with her.

She felt herself being pulled from her thoughts, as well as from the couch. She looked up at her husband with questioning eyes. He nodded towards the kitchen and she followed. Once out of ear shot, he began giving her the run down on his conversation with Quinn.

"Quinn wants us to file a complaint against the driver. She feels we haven't gotten justice for Stevie, and a civil suit will get us what we deserve." He looked at Mary trying to surmise her reaction.

She was shaking her head at the nerve of Quinn. "I already told her we didn't want a suit. We want to move forward, and a suit is not going to get us that. What's done is done. I know what this is about, and it isn't about Stevie. I hope you told her not to call here again with her foolishness."

"I let her know, in no uncertain terms, that she was never to call us again on the matter. We have expressed our desire not to action a suit, and we will not change our minds. I advised her to give it up, but she didn't seem too convinced," he explained.

"You know what? We don't have time for this," she said ending the conversation. She couldn't concentrate on Quinn's agenda. Thinking about Quinn and the accident was counterproductive to her current goal, and that was to heal her family. At the moment, she needed to focus on finding a creditable therapist to help them with the present challenge.

She pulled out the laptop, so that they could search together.

SAM

He decided having the blinds drawn was for the best. He didn't need anything or anyone breaking his seclusion. He shook his head as he thought; I definitely need to be more careful. He so wanted to go back out there and apologize to her, but his pride wouldn't let him do it. He did however call Tina to let her know that Ms. Jones would be a minute getting back. Nosey, she inquired into the details, and he willingly relinquished them. He surrendered all the details except the way Ms. Jones felt in his arms. Pretending it didn't happen, he pushed that detail to the back of his mind.

The run in with her left him puzzled. On the one hand, feeling he was indifferent towards the woman, while on the other hand, he couldn't get the feel of her out of his mind. Ever since Finn shattered his crazed thinking with the truth, he had managed to control his fixation on her, and now she was present again. His feelings were conflicted; he knew debating them would not get him anywhere, so he resolved to get some work completed.

He had been working for hours, yet nothing was done. He spent the first 30 minutes fighting his inner self over whether he should peek out the blinds, and then another 30 minutes fighting the urge to fake a need for something in Tina's office, followed by an additional 15 minutes of debating whether or not to give Tina another call. He hoped to find out if she made it to her appointment. He knew the consequences of a missed appointment. Not understanding why officers searching for her gave him an unsettling feeling, he dismissed the thought. He reasoned Tina would have notified him if Ms. Jones hadn't made it, so he continued trying to work. It seemed as everything was a distraction, so he turned off his phone thinking it was the only way to accomplish his tasks.

After another hour of unproductivity he decided to turn his phone back on. He sat staring at the 3 voicemails on his cell phone. He couldn't process anything past the moment he had recently shared in the hall with Ms. Jones. "Man, I need to get laid," he said. If he could just get some, he could get the incredibly soft feel of Ms. Jones out of his mind; she was the last woman on earth he wanted to be entangled with at the moment. So, he did the only reasonable thing. Taking a deep breath and letting it go, he picked up the phone to call the guys. He desperately needed a night out trolling for girls.

Finn picked up on the second ring. "Hey what's up?

"Hey. I was wondering if you and the guys want to go out tonight. I'm in need of a wing man," Sam said.

"About time, glad you're ready to get back out there. I'll call the guys, but I already know the answer will be yes. We haven't hung out in some time. It didn't feel right without you," Finn responded.

"Thanks man. Well I have to get this work done, so I'll see you tonight," he said ending the call.

After setting the boy's night out with Finn, he was able to get some work done. He was lucky not to have any appointments set up for the week. Primarily having paper work to process permitted him to work at his own pace, which in turn, allowed him to put off the work he didn't finish today for tomorrow. Gathering his things, he prepared to leave for the day. On his way out St. James spotted him. He gasped in surprise at seeing Sam in the office. Sam wagered St. James hadn't expected him to come in after their encounter the previous day. They gave a quick wave as he headed out the door.

Sam talked to Tina from the car as he drove through traffic. She filled him in on her visit with Ms. Jones. Sam was skeptical about her admission of following his request to go easy on Ms. Jones. He was sure Tina continued her usual cutthroat behavior. Having known her for quite some time allowed him insight to her practices. He knew it would take some time for her to dial back her distaste, and yet he was sure it would get done. His rationale was no one should be treated poorly because they made a mistake, and he would lobby for anyone being unfairly treated. Somewhere in his mind he knew that statement was subjective; he couldn't be certain he would intervene on behalf of someone who killed a child in the street because of their recklessness. Yet, he could see the remorse in her eyes during the brief moment he looked into them. Somehow he knew she didn't deserve the treatment, and was worth giving a second chance by society. He just didn't want to be involved, however for some unknown reason he kept finding himself in the middle of it all.

Trapped in thought he had forgotten the phone call with Tina. He said hello several times before looking at the screen to see Tina had disconnected the call. What is wrong with me, he thought? Deep down inside he knew the answer. He decided to call his mom. At least that conversation would not involve Ms. Jones, or so he thought.

Upon answering the phone Mary chastised him for ignoring her calls. He usually answered or phoned back immediately, so his neglect worried her. She recounted the story Stacey told her earlier. Upset by the news he offered to stop by, but she assured him Stacey wasn't in the mood for a visit. She wanted to let her continue resting. She told him of her plan to seek counseling and how she wanted all of them to attend. Not liking the implication that he wasn't handling his grief properly, he brushed the request aside. Still troubled with Stacey's situation, he said he would come by tomorrow whether she wanted him to or not. His concern was growing each day because Stacey hadn't shown much improvement. She was increasingly withdrawn, and he didn't want to think of what thoughts were swimming around in her fragile mind.

Before long the conversation took a turn. His mother informed him of Quinn's phone call. He was a bit surprised as Quinn rarely spoke with them while they were together. She went on about her desire to hit Ms. Jones with a civil suit. The admission caused Sam to hit the roof. So much was wrong with the conversation, but there were two things that agitated him most. First, how every conversation he had lately in some way involved Mercedes Jones. Secondly, the nerve of Quinn for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. If he hadn't declared the last conversation as the last they would ever have, he would phone to tell her where she could jump. A few breaths and he tempered his anger. He told his Mother he loved them all and to spread the word. Again, he promised to see them the following day. With those words, he disconnected the call.

Finn picked up Sam from his town home. They decided since Sam was most in need of some drinks, Finn would be the designated driver. They caught up on the week events as they drove to the Sugar Shack. They happened upon the lounge a few months back; the drinks were as amazing as the women were pretty, so they kept coming. Also, Artie met the owner and fell in love. Now, every time they suggested a place other than the Sugar Shack, Artie shut them down. "Now we have to watch Sugar and Artie suck face all night," he said. Sam argued that it was supposed to be guy's night. Do you see Tina here? No, because she wasn't invited, he thought. "I have a bad feeling about this. We should go somewhere else," he said. Finn just continued driving in the direction of the lounge.

It was just as Sam predicted. Sugar was sitting in Artie's lap, tongue down his throat, while Jake knocked back a beer. He and Finn shared a look before greeting the crew. Screw it, he thought. He was there to drink, hit on girls, and have a good time. Immediately the drinks descended as he took his seat.

"You have to catch up," Jake said.

Hearing Jake speak brought Artie back to the present. He released Sugar's lips to give his guys a proper hello. "What's up, Yo," Artie spoke loudly over the music.

"Sup man," Sam offered before scanning the crowd. He knocked back a shot chasing it with a few sips of beer. After a while Sam forgot all about the Sugar and Artie mess and relaxed. The group was having a great time laughing at Sam's impressions and antics. He had managed to put all of the day's events behind him. He had even spotted some cute girls; he was building the courage to approach.

Finn had finally convinced him to just go for it, when he felt a weird presence; he wondered what the feeling could be as he felt an odd familiar pull. He looked around the lounge and his eyes locked on one Miss Mercedes Jones. This is ridiculous, he thought.

All this time he had been living in Aurora, IL he had never met this chick, and now it was like she was everywhere. She was on his street, at his work, and in his thoughts. He couldn't catch a break; it was mind boggling. He let his eyes roam over her letting some of the irritations dissipate. The liquor allowed him to admit she looked good. He appreciated her ensemble; all the stretchy material hugged her perfectly. Suddenly his lips went dry and he licked them to feel some relief.

Finn noticed Sam's star struck look and followed his gaze. Wow, he thought. He hadn't noticed how good she looked before. The hospital and jailhouse clothing didn't do her justice. He picked up Sam's beer and took a swig forcing his eyes off her curvy body.

Sam saw Ms. Jones trying to leave. He moved in an attempt to stop her, but Finn pulled him back. "No, man. Leave that alone. You don't want to get involved in anything. You know how those types are. She might say you attacked her. Just let it go. Finn kept his gaze on Ms. Jones as she walked out of the bar.

After she left the lounge he drank with abandon. Giving up on the main purpose for the little outing, he started throwing back shots of whatever the guys sent down the way. He was determined to forget all his troubles. The group laughed with excitement as Sam continued to drink. Before long he was wasted. The guys had to fight with him; he didn't want the booze to stop flowing, but they managed to cut him off. He slurred something resembling you guys suck as Finn pulled him out the door.

The ride home was quite interesting. Sam was babbling mostly unintelligible things. What Finn could make out were a few words. "She" and "Plan to fix it" came up often. Finn chuckled at the sight of his friend. The chick he supposedly despised had him all twisted up. He could tell from the moment he laid eyes on him at the hospital. He didn't know how but he had to protect his friend from whatever spell she had cast on him.

Finn pulled up to Sam's town home questioning how he would get him inside. He was in no condition to walk let alone drive. He high-fives himself for his decision to be designated driver, he didn't foresee the Ms. Jones incident, but he had seen a drunk Sam coming.

Sam was about to open the car door, when he heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone gasping at the name. He closed his eyes then opened them again. Finn snatched his phone from Sam's grasp placing it to his ear. In his drunken state, Sam mistook the phone to be his. Finn took a deep breath before speaking.

"Quinn, let me call you back. I just pulled up to Sam's and I'm trying to get him inside. He's had a little too much to drink.

"Q-Quinn isss a hor-ri-ble p-per-son," Sam sang smiling at what he thought was an amazing tune.

"Okay. Yes, I will call you right back," Finn said. He gave Sam a brief look of guilt. He had apologized continuously for his part in hurting his friend. He knew Sam had forgiven him, but he still was ashamed at his actions. He pushed the feeling and memory aside deciding now was not the time for a trip down memory lane. He had to get his drunken friend inside.

He hadn't planned on getting so drunk. Finn assisted him with walking to the door. Once inside he waved his friend off. His thoughts turned back to the call from Quinn. He wasn't jealous; he was over Quinn, and her evil ways. He just didn't know what to make of it. Had she not contacted his mother earlier with a plan of attack, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. What was Quinn up to? She was reaching out to everyone in an attempt to what? Get him back?

He knew Rachel forbade Finn to have unsupervised contact with Quinn after their roll in the sack. Finn told him he hadn't been in contact with her for fear Rachel would lose her head. She could be quite vindictive when she felt threatened. He believed Finn was telling the truth, but there was always a chance he was not. Maybe they were secretly seeing each other. However, he couldn't help the nagging feeling there was more to the call.

The drinking didn't help; his thoughts inevitably turned to Mercedes. In his drunken state he could no longer keep up with formalities. He hated the fact she needed to run every time she saw him. There had to be a way they could exist in the same space and remain detached. There was no need to be uncomfortable. He simply had to assure her there was no threat of retaliation; she could go on living her life unafraid of dodging the Evans at every turn. All of the thinking was making his head hurt. Mentally exhausted due to the Alcohol and the run-ins with Mercedes he couldn't focus anymore. He downed two bottles of water and passed out on his bedroom floor.


	9. Chapter 9

STACEY

Her mother spoke with her upon waking from her impromptu slumber; she proposed they see a counselor to help them with their grief. She could agree that things were going all wrong, also she understood why her mom felt they needed help; however, she wasn't sure if talking to a stranger would solve anything. They spoke briefly on the matter before she excused herself. She headed to her room with even more to think about. Somewhere in her mind she knew it would be difficult to get back to sleep, yet she held out hope that she would.

She lay quietly thinking about the day's events. Thanks to that poorly timed nap she was unable to get back to sleep; she couldn't escape her conscious due to her battle with insomnia, and she definitely wanted to evade the thoughts contained therein. With nothing else to do, she was forced to give some thought into how she could change her circumstance. She thought more about her mom's request to see a therapist. How would it even matter? She still couldn't think of how it would help. It wouldn't bring Stevie back, or take away the extreme guilt she felt over her actions.

If she had known it would be the last thing she said to Stevie, she would have told him she loved him; that he was the best twin anyone could ever hope for. He was incredible, and she looked up to him. "Who will I have now that you're gone? Dad and mom have each other; Sam has his life. Where does that leave me? What am I to do now? I'm all alone, and it's my entire fault. I see how they look at me. They will never say it, but they blame me. I know it!" Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke in a whisper. Her body shook as she cried into her pillow. She tried to quiet herself for fear that her mother would hear her and interrupt her time with Stevie.

She needed it to be different, for life to change. She didn't want to have her look at her with pity or shame, and she couldn't stand lying once again, while looking her in the eyes. The lies brought her no pleasure earlier that day, but she couldn't tell her mom what the girl really said to piss her off. It would only serve to anger her more, and she couldn't handle that. She just didn't know how to explain the feeling she was overcome with in that moment. Thinking back she pondered things she could have done differently.

She was in the restroom stall when she overheard a group of girls talking. The sheer insensitivity was what shocked her most. One girl was distressed over never having the chance at hitting the fine piece that was Stevie Evans. Another said that Stacey was downright selfish, and that she should have been the one run over. She wanted to kill them all. She ran from the toilet fist flying. She hit Kitty in the face several times before kicking Bree in the stomach. All of a sudden she gave up the fight. Maybe they would beat her to death and then she could be with Stevie, she thought. Kitty was able to get one hit in before coach Roz Washington came into the restroom. She hauled them directly into Principal Figgins office for a lecture in problem solving, after which their parents were called. Luckily my parents didn't pick up; it would have been another way for me to let them down, she thought. Somehow the delayed reaction set better with her.

She continued tossing, turning, crying, and talking to Stevie. At some point she had to have tired herself out because now she was opening her eyes to a new day. She crawled out of bed heading towards the bathroom. She did her business before washing her hands. She stood at the sink taking a good look in the mirror. She didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. She sighed reluctantly going about her remaining morning rituals.

Mary was on her way up to wake Stacey for school when she saw her exit her room. Her eyes were red and puffy. She wondered if the girl had gotten any rest at all. Deciding to jump head first, she picked up her phone dialing the school. She let them know Stacey wouldn't be in today, and asked that all work be sent via email. Her next call was to the therapist Dwight and she agreed upon the day before. She got an emergency appointment for Stacey. She couldn't wait for the rest of the family to choose whether or not to attend. Stacey was drowning and this was the only life line Mary knew to throw.

Stacey came out of the bathroom to find her mother in her room sitting on the bed. She wished her good morning heading to the closet to gather her clothes for school. She dragged her feet tired from her restless night. When she heard her mother say she wasn't going to school today, she was more than a little relieved. She wanted to dive back into bed sleeping her troubles away. Before she could get into bed her mother dropped another bomb. She had set up an appointment for her to see a shrink this afternoon. She flat out didn't want to go, but she would; she owed her parents, and she had to at least give it a try.

After a quick rejuvenating nap Stacey was feeling better about her decision to go to therapy. She freshened up, ate some apple slices with peanut butter, and they were off to see the doctor. Thankfully the drive wasn't long, she thought. Her mother kept giving her these concerned pitiful looks at every light and it was slowly chipping away at her. After finding a spot, they exited the car entering the building.

The lobby of the practice was filled with shelves of pamphlets ranging every topic imaginable. Just inside the door was a sign that read 'don't get caught germy handed'. Just underneath the sign was a massive container of hand sanitizer. Below the hand sanitizer was a sink with a soap dispenser. Mary and Stacey shared a look wondering if they should just turn around now. Before they could decide a tall caramel colored brunette emerged from the back to greet them warmly. "Hello I am Asha. Dr. Pillsbury will be with you shortly." She motioned them to sit on the sofa in the waiting area.

At exactly noon a red head with large honey eyes emerged from a side door. "Hello, I am Dr. Emma Pillsbury," she said in a high pitched voice. She shook their hands before motioning towards the door from which she emerged. Once inside she squirted hand sanitizer rubbing her hands together furiously. Then she sprayed the bottle down with disinfectant spray. Stacey gave a look that said exactly what she was thinking. Is this lady serious, she thought? They were finally all in settled when Dr. Pillsbury spoke the statement she had been dreading.

"So, tell me what happened."

SAM

He woke up to carpet burn, foul breath, and an achy body. A vow to become straight edge was most appealing, this instant. His head felt like a ton of bricks lay on it. Rather than take his time feeling the pain he ripped it off like a Band-Aid. Jumping to his feet from the floor, he cried out in agony. Believe it or not he enjoyed the hangover as much as he enjoyed the drinks last night. He only drank those shots, in an attempt, to quell the frustration he felt over not being able to just get on with life. Why did he physically hurt each day over the loss of Stevie? He didn't know the answer to his question, or how he could change his situation. At best he could try hiding the pain and agony.

His coping mechanism thus far has been to focus on everything except his brother's death. Why wasn't he able to prevent Stevie's untimely death? He should have been able to keep him safe, he thought. If only he had the speed of the Flash, he could've saved Stevie and Ms. Jones from ever being injured.

"Mercedes," he said out loud for the first time since his conversation with Finn. His hand shot up to his mouth in an effort to take it back. The sly smile, etched on his face, gave away his enjoyment in saying it. Her name alone still had an effect on him; it calmed him even now. Even though he took pleasure in the feeling, he was stricken with confusion.

The revelation sprung so many questions to his mind. He wondered if he was using her as a coping mechanism. He couldn't work out the theory just yet, but the question wasn't any less valid. How did Mercedes fit into this scenario? Any other person would have an extreme hate for her. Other members of the family didn't have a problem voicing their disdain, but he only wanted to see her get past the hurt. In helping her, he would be helping himself. The thought flowed better as a question than a statement, he reasoned. His mind began to race in light of the previous admission.

Was that what she was to him? Some project to work on-to fix, so that he could avoid dealing with his emotions? He didn't want to answer that question. It felt too good to just focus on helping her get her life back on track. Maybe not her life, but at least allow her a pleasant experience during her probationary period, he thought. He chuckled at the realization that he went to bed and woke up with the same thought (brainstorm ideas to help Mercedes). First he needed a tooth brush, shower, and coffee in that order.

The water beat down on his stiff sore body and he relaxed into the stream. He let the warm water sooth him. A thought popped into his head that made him both happy and angry at the same time. It donned on him that Mercedes wasn't alone at the lounge last night, but the brief satisfaction he felt was completely replaced by bitterness. Why hadn't the woman visited Mercedes in the hospital? He had gone each day hoping to find someone who cared about her, and no one came. Nothing made him livid like people who neglected their loved ones. Realizing he was overprotective regarding a stranger, he calmed himself. He was being crazy and he didn't know why. Maybe her friend had a valid reason not to visit her? He just couldn't think of anything that could excuse the betrayal. One thing was true, he had way too much pent up frustration inside him. He needed an outlet soon. Maybe he would get back into the gym because his last attempt to relieve his frustration didn't pan out.

After taking care of himself in the shower, he emerged feeling refreshed. He dressed before grabbing the cup of coffee he was craving. He cursed himself for going out drinking on a work night. He contemplated calling in, but sided against it. He had taken so much time off that he had to go in. He snatched his keys up heading out the door. The work day was semi-quiet. There had been a brief uproar over who would take on an influx of new cases. Everyone complained about their loads, and Sam tired of their incessant whining. He told St. James he would take the cases; he would work some overtime to catch up on the paper work, and start seeing parolees the following week. He scuffled to catch up not having any time for socializing.

He was finally leaving work heading to his family, as promised. He was greeted warmly by his mother. He gave a quick hello to his dad running in search of Stacey. "How is my favorite little munchkin," he said snatching her up into a big hug. He peppered kisses onto her cheeks, while she groaned in mock disgust. After placing her back on her feet, he grabbed her hand leading her to the kitchen. Once out of earshot, he began talking. "Stacey I love you. Look at me. Hear me. I. Love. You. Don't ever forget that. When you're hurting, I am hurting as well. I came over to tell you in person that you are a priority to me. I know I get busy with work, and that won't change, but I will always have time for you. I want you to get better. What can I do to make sure that happens?" He stared attentively into her eyes as he awaited her response.

"You've already done it," she replied. She offered him a wavering smile, so he didn't pressure her. He knew that things wouldn't change in an instant. Life wasn't that way. It took time to heal; he just wanted to ensure she was getting better and not worse.

After a slight lecture about fighting, they joined the remaining Evans. He spent the remainder of his visit catching up with his mother and Stacey, while ignoring his dad. The father, son relationship remained strained, and Sam seemed unbothered. His dad wore a hard look, but refused to confront him in front of the others.

Sam reluctantly readied himself to leave. He warned that he wouldn't be around much in the coming weeks as his work load had increased. He apologized and promised to call as much as he could to check in. He hugged Stacey and his mom telling them he loved them before moving to the door. His dad cut him off telling him he wanted to speak with him, but Sam waved him off. He said that he was in a hurry having to get to bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the previous nights, so a conversation would have to wait. His father wore a pained look, but allowed him to leave uncontested.

The number of cases impeded him, leaving little time for him to exact, "operation change Tina's mind." Whenever he could steal a break, he would hang out with his friend. In those moments he tried to slip little suggestions to temper her harsh treatment towards Mercedes.

Weeks of working to get Tina to soften towards Mercedes Jones had proven difficult. Each time he saw her stroll in smiling only to leave with a stiff spine and agitated face, he knew his mission was not accomplished. After his drunken night, a few weeks ago, he visualized this plan to fix Tina's ways, and now he doubted his ability to accomplish the task.

Goal oriented, he resolved never to give up without exhausting all means; as long as he had something to attain, he was alright, and his newest goal was to have a peaceful and serene work environment. He combined his goal for peace and his mission to help Mercedes under the pretense that one couldn't exist without the other. How could he have a healthy work environment with the thick ice between him and Ms. Jones? Determined to find a way to thaw said ice, he translated step one: get Tina to be cordial. He realized his approach had been defective. What he needed was a way to put Tina in a better mood, and he knew just the thing.

It was almost time for Mercedes appointment, so Sam went to Tina's office. He knew exactly what she needed to put her in a great mood, and he was willing to give it to her. She protested his visit so close to Mercedes appointment, but when he told her what he was offering, she couldn't turn him away. She moaned at the feel of his hands on her; it felt so great. She could feel all the stress leave her body under his guidance, and she would have to thank him; only her words wouldn't come.

Mercedes knocked on the door interrupting them, and a satisfied smile crept on his face. She looked somewhat jealous, but he shook the thought from his mind. Tina gave Mercedes a look of frustration, but was immediately cordial with her. She gave her a sincerely pleasant greeting. He couldn't stop himself from offering Mercedes a wink and a smile. He had finally made the progress he desired, and was satisfied with the outcome. What he didn't expect was for Mercedes to stop him before he could get out the door. She asked if she could have a moment of his time after her meeting. Not trusting his words, he nodded in acceptance. Realizing how much he resembled a head bobbing idiot, he cleared his throat telling her where she could find him.

He waited patiently unable to complete a single task. His only thought was of what she would say to him, and how he would respond. 40 excruciating minutes later, she was walking through his door. She was overcome with emotion during her apology, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. He moved around his desk only to stop short of her. He didn't know how his comfort would be received, so he just sat on his desk. He let her know, in no uncertain terms, he didn't blame her. He touched her hand, and she looked up at him. He froze unable to look from her beautiful brown eyes. She pulled her hand away disappointing him to no end. He heard her thanking him, and she was off. He watched her until she was out of view. His heart performed acrobats in his chest as the immense pleasure overtook him.

Sam's pleasure was short lived. Now that he had accomplished his goal with Mercedes, he didn't have anything else to look forward to. The days grew hard, while the nights grew cold. He needed something else to take his mind off the nagging loss he felt; not just over Stevie, but over Mercedes as well. He had no reason to interact with her, and he was hard pressed to find one. Tina had just shewed him away from her office because of her appointment with Mercedes. Yes, he had taken to referring to her, in his head, on a first name basis. The shift happened sometime between her smiling at him with gratitude over convincing Tina to lighten up, and the proceeding talk shared in his office. As he walked down the hall he saw something he couldn't believe. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or had he just seen Quinn entering the building.

He looked confused as he watched Quinn sashaying her way down to Tina's office. She was intently focused on her phone call and Tina's door that she didn't look his way. He stood there at the opposite end just in earshot. She stopped midway of reaching Tina's office. The visit could not have been planned; Tina would have told him, wouldn't she? He heard Quinn instructing the person on the phone to "keep her busy" and it didn't sit right with him. Coupled with the fact that Mercedes was running late for her appointment, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was never late and on the off chance, she thought, she would be she always called. Rather than confront Quinn he chose to retreat into his office. He left the blinds open so that he would not miss Mercedes expected arrival.

Being in the office didn't take his mind off of the situation. What could the two possibly have to talk about? Tina hated Quinn's guts, and vice versa. They never got along. Even when he and Quinn were dating the two couldn't be at the same outing without throwing jabs. Unknowingly shaking his head, his thoughts jumped back to his first inquiry, which was why would Quinn show up to Tina's office unannounced, what did she want, and which of his loved ones would it affect? Avoiding a personal run in with Quinn, he resolved to get his questions answered after she had left.

Quinn wasn't in the office long before she stormed down the hall and out the building. He rose to go to Tina, but she stalked past his office and in with St. James. By the time she emerged, he was stuck on a phone call.

A few minutes later he saw a distraught Mercedes enter the building. She shot past his office almost an hour late. Before he could move from his seat, she was already down the hall. The moment was rushed, but he could tell she was in a different head space. Her smile was absent from her face. To take his mind off his concern for her, he phoned Artie. He picked up after several rings.

"What's up, Yo?" Artie greeted.

"Hey man, I'm good. Just wanted to see what was up with you. I haven't talked to you since my drunken night. That was crazy, right?"

Artie could tell Sam wasn't being truthful about the reason for his phone call. Rather than waste time with pretenses, he opted to attack the problem head on.

"Sam, tell me what happened?"

MERCEDES

It was 5 a.m. when she awoke tangled in Santana's arms with a splitting headache. Flashes of the previous night flooded her memory. She had bared her soul to Santana after a few shots. She told a very upset Santana about her sad attempt at ending her life. By the end of the night they were a crying mess. Mercedes was usually happy when she drank, but the conversation just brought her down. Santana held her while she cried, and at some point they fell asleep only for her to wake up feeling run over by a truck. She moved to stand wobbling before bouncing on the couch. Santana stirred confused about her surroundings. When she saw Mercedes face it all hit her. She gave her a shaky smile before darting to the bathroom to promptly throw up. They had overindulged in the drink and now it was time to pay the piper.

Mercedes put on a full pot of coffee while Santana was in the shower. She gave her some toiletries, a pair of leggings, and a t-shirt. When Santana returned from her shower, she told her coffee was in the kitchen. She showed her which cabinets housed utensils before grabbing her things to shower. Once she was dressed she joined Santana in the kitchen for coffee.

"Are you going into the office today?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I actually called my assistant to let her know I wouldn't be in while you were in the shower. I am not feeling it today. Besides we're having so much FUN!" They both winced at the pain her high pitched squeal caused. "I better rethink any bursts of enthusiasm until this hangover passes," she said.

Mercedes nodded in agreement while grabbing a cup of coffee. "Well since you're not busy, will you go with me car shopping. I need a vehicle to get around. I am actively trying to avoid the monstrosity that is cab fare," she said giving Santana a pleading look.

"Of course I will Mercy. We can stop by my house on the way, so that I can change my clothes. Then we'll head straight there."

They drove to Santana's home; it was a cozy little bungalow. They searched online a bit to get a feel for the kind of car Mercedes wanted before heading out to a few lots. Three towns over and four lots later Mercedes was staring at her new baby. The 2016 Chevy Malibu was dressed in white; she slid behind the wheel shrieking with excitement.

"You do realize we saw three of these today. Actually, rows of this same car," Santana said a little annoyed. They drove all over town for her to get the car she looked at on every lot. Only she couldn't stay irritated because of the excitement shining in Mercedes eyes. It was the happiest she had seen her since they met.

"Okay, let's get you this car, so you can take me for a spin," Santana said.

An hour and a half later they were off with a plan to meet up later in the week. Mercedes was starting work and Santana had to get back to her cases. They hugged before promising to be in touch. In fact, Mercedes was to contact her upon making it home. She wanted to ensure her new friend made it home safely. Mercedes agreed telling her from that moment forward she would turn off her phone before she got behind the wheel. She refused to even entertain the thought of having access to the device while driving again.

Once Mercedes was settled in she called Santana, as she promised. They pair talked and laughed like they had been lifetime friends; one would never have guessed they had only known each other months. They talked until they both were tired. Mercedes being the sensible one told her she needed to get to bed. Sleeping those few hours on the couch did not help her tired body in the least. Mercedes again promised she would let Santana know how her first day at work goes, with that they were off the phone and heading to bed.

Between work and keeping up with her parolee duties Mercedes was more than exhausted. The last few visits she had made to the office weren't as bad, but Ms. Cohen-Chang was still giving her a hard time. Not to mention the stares and comments at work were getting to her. She was still dodging Mr. Evans. He had tried speaking to her and each time she ran. Something had to give, she thought. Not knowing how much longer she could keep this up, she made two choices. She would make a formal apology to the Evans starting with the Green eyed man, and secondly she would ask for an assignment that took her away from the hospital. There were some openings for home health nurses and she decided she would apply. Her only bright spots were her friendship with Santana and the safety of her home.

She dreaded the reality of having to go in to see Ms. Cohen-Chang today, but it was mandatory. She had become too attached to her freedom to entertain the idea of going back to jail over such a small infraction, such as a missed appointment. She still hurt over Stevie only now she was too busy to dwell on her guilt as she had the past few months.

When she showed up for her parole appointment, she had no idea she would be walking into this. Of course their together, it all makes sense, she thought. She looked on as Mr. Evans massaged Ms. Cohen-Chang's shoulders. The way her head rolled as she moaned, let Mercedes know that he was quite talented with his hands. Her shoulders ached in jealousy as his large hands clinched and straightened against Ms. Cohen-Chang's limbs. Mercedes considered how much grief Ms. Cohen-Chang had caused her, and decided now was the perfect time to exact her revenge. She cleared her throat as she knocked loudly on the door effectively ending her pleasure.

"Hello Ms. Cohen-Chang, Mr. Evans," she said giving a nod in their direction. Sam said, "Hello" while Tina closed her eyes and gave a pout. In an instant the tide changed. What happened next shocked her beyond her wildest dreams. A jovial sound escaped Ms. Cohen-Chang and she greeted her without malice or disdain.

"Hello Mercedes how are you today?" she asked.

Mercedes neck snapped up to look at Sam; she was shocked, surprised, and confused. A smile settled on her face in gratitude. He had obviously pleaded on her behalf, and she wondered why. Before he could leave the room, she stopped him. She asked if she could speak with him privately after her appointment. He stared deep into her pools of coffee colored eyes hypnotized. Rendered mute, he nodded his head continuously in agreement. After a brief silence, he cleared his throat telling her to come to his office after she was done.

She shook out her nerves as she walked down to his office. She would get this over with quickly. The door was open as he sat anticipating her visit. She offered a breathy hello to still her nerves. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and she felt she would faint if she didn't sit. Luckily he offered her a seat as he got up to close the door for privacy. He walked back to his seat placed firmly behind his desk looking at her with welcoming eyes. She could see the change in them. The night of the accident they had been so cold and menacing, now they were warm and inviting. They were nothing like the green eyes that haunted her dreams, while she lay behind bars. She cleared her throat diving right in before she lost her nerve.

"I want to offer you my sincerest apology. I know that no words will ever make up for the pain that I have caused you and your family. I grieved the loss of young Steven as if he were my own. I know that is hard to believe, but it is true. I never meant to hurt anyone with my c-carelessness…" She stopped tears running down her face. He moved from around the desk ready and willing to comfort her. He thought better of touching her, but he could offer her words of encouragement. He sat facing her before he began to speak.

"Please Ms. Jones don't cry. It troubles me to see you in such pain. I love Stevie and I can't allow you to place the blame solely on your shoulders. We all share a part in the accident, but it was just that. It could have happened to anyone. I wish you no ill luck. Please believe me when I say you are forgiven." He reached to grab her hand causing her eyes to shoot up to his gaze. Her eyelashes fluttered under his watchful eye, and she pulled her hand away. It tingled from his touch, which only served to confuse her more.

"Thank you, so much Mr. Evans. You don't realize how much that soothes my spirit," she said.

"Please call me Sam, and there is no need for thanks. I meant every word of it," he said.

"I only hope that one day I can offer an apology to your entire family." She stood to leave not fully understanding what had transpired in that short visit. She didn't know how to feel about it. What she did know, she felt a weight lifting off her shoulders. Being in Sam's presence had given her a momentary peace, and she hoped it would last. She went straight home after her visit. She ran the conversation on a continuous loop in her head. She couldn't figure it out. She decided to sleep on it. Maybe some clarity would hit after a good night's rest.

The week went by pretty uneventful. She went to work, called Santana, and thought about her last conversation with Sam. Yes, she was referring to him as Sam now. He said I could, she thought. After a tiring week at the hospital she needed a pass on having to get over to her parole office. It was 4 p.m. and it was already dark out. She was thankful for her new car. She didn't have to wait on cabs or pay their ridiculous fare. Just the thought of it made her happy. She recently decided to start thanking God for the small things in life. She found herself smiling a lot more because of it.

She had been driving a few minutes, when out of nowhere Sirens sounded breaking her peaceful state. Her confused eyes darted to the speedometer. Why am I being pulled over, she thought?

She sat waiting five minutes for the cop to step out of his vehicle. Her gaze fixed on the side mirror waiting for any movement; she sat there worried. Finally the officer moved from the car, and she immediately recognized him as the cop that questioned her at the hospital. She rolled down her window as he approached. When he was standing in front of her she offered him a lovely smile.

"Hello, how are you today?" she said.

"License and registration," he demanded.

She was put off by his harsh tone after she greeted him so pleasantly. "Officer, may I ask why I am being pulled over?" Mercedes questioned.

"Step out of the vehicle Miss. You're shifty and belligerent. Have you been drinking?" He responded.

She reluctantly did as he asked not saying a word for fear of angering him further. She chanced a glance at the cop cruiser hoping his partner would intervene if things went south. Just her luck his head was buried in his Ipad/tablet. He marched her pass the car asking her to walk a line one foot in front of the other with her arms outstretched. She must have completed the task to his liking because he nodded his head up and down. Then he asked if she had any sharp objects that would stick him. She told him she didn't. He told her to place her hands on the wall while he searched her for weapons. He bent down rubbing from her ankles to her upper thigh before doing the same to the other side. He patted her waist before looking back at the car.

His partner was still faced forward toying with his Ipad, so he took the liberty of getting his questions answered. "Ever since the night at the bar I have wondered how you felt," he whispered before placing his hands on her breast giving them a firm squeeze. He heard her take in air as he kneaded them. He pinched her nipples through the fabric pressing his erection into her butt. Tears rolled down her eyes as she prayed this was a nightmare; she couldn't handle something like this happening to her. In that moment she couldn't verbalize the words, but her mind screamed for him to stop. His hands slid down her sides cupping her butt. He let out a grunt. "I need to feel you," he said. He continued fondling her, while moaning in pleasure. He moved to place his hand inside her waist band, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Matt jumped at the desperate cry for help. He opened the car to a gruesome sight. Finn had his hands all over the woman, and it sickened him. He took large strides yanking Finn off the woman before throwing him onto the ground. "You piece of S… I oughta…" his voice trailed off. He looked over to Mercedes running his hands over his face. He cautiously approached with his hands in her sights. He reached out a hand to her, and she accepted. Guiding Mercedes to her car, he apologized for Finn's behavior, and for not being alert. He asked if she wanted to file a statement, but she declined. She slid back into the driver's seat speeding off.

She drove in silence. Her blank stare spanned the road in front of her. There were no words or thoughts. If she thought about any of it, she would drive off the road. Her only thought was to make it to her appointment with her Parole officer.

A disheveled Mercedes dashed into Ms. Cohen-Chang's office looking dazed. She copiously apologized for being late. Tina was taken aback by her appearance. Although she has only known her a few weeks, she had never seen her so broken. She moved to close the door for privacy before walking over grabbing Mercedes hand.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot. I never apologized for my treatment of you. The more you come in I see you for who you are, a caring, kind, as well as beautiful person. I've never felt so attached to a parolee before so I ask this with true concern for your well-being. Mercedes, tell me what happened!"


	10. Chapter 10

DWIGHT

He was back in his car with a new found quickness. They had spoken last night making the decision Stacey needed help immediately, but they hadn't had a chance to discuss his needs. The news of Stevie's accident had hit him in the gut. He felt so many things in that instant. The most overwhelming was his guilt. He had been feeling it for quite some time. His family means a lot to him, he just couldn't be there to show them just how much, so he wasn't sure if Stevie knew it, but he loved him with all the love a father could muster. Stevie was his baby boy, and no matter what people said, he wanted to be there for him. Yet he had failed. His thoughts travelled back to the note on the table as he pulled into his destination.

It was a few minutes past noon, and he hoped he hadn't missed much. He needed to be there for Stacey. She was his last chance at redemption; he needed to be a better parent. Sam hated him; a revelation that hurt him to the core. He wished he could blame it on the incident, but he knew his disdain travelled further back, and he wished he could fix the break.

He climbed out of his truck wearing his signature grey t-shirt, flannel top, khakis, and work boots striding into the mental health facility. He walked up to the counter, not taking in the surroundings, getting straight to the point. "Hello, I am Dwight Evans, my daughter Stacey is a new patient, and I wanted to join the session."

"Hello, I am Asha. It does say family counseling, but only lists Mary and Stacey Evans. Are they expecting you?"

He let his eyes scan the length of her curvy body and back up before settling on her hazel eyes. "Yes, they are expecting me. I'm not sure how my name was missed, but it is family counseling. You know, for the family! Also, my son Samuel Evans may show up. Not really expecting it, but in case he does, I don't want him to get the third degree."

"I see," said Asha. It was the only response before she walked over to the computer and typed a message. The dinging reply came almost immediately following her quick clicks on the keypad. Seconds later she was escorting him back to join the others in their session.

"Welcome," Dr. Pillsbury said. She explained to Dwight exactly where they were in the session. Stacey looked at him nervously, as if she didn't want to speak in front of him. He was rethinking his decision to show up. He wanted, above all else, Stacey to heal. He could see exactly how hurt she is, and it tugged at his heart. He wished he could shoulder all the blame she felt, but he knew in his heart it didn't work that way. He would have to settle for being supportive, and helping her see past the guilt, shame, and hurt she felt.

She finally began to speak, and the tears sprung to his eyes. She expressed how alone she felt and it was too much for him to take. She felt as if she didn't have anyone, but it wasn't true. She had him, Mary, and Sam. They all loved her. They just had to find a way to prove it. She also said how the family fighting was taking a toll, and he wanted to escape. He knew the majority of the blame for the fighting was expressly his fault. He was making his child worse. He had a decision to make. He had to fight or flee. Fleeing wasn't an option, he thought. Knowing what he had to do to fix things, he decided the time was now. Mary and he were fine as of late; the relationship wasn't perfect, but they had made leaps and bounds from where they were. He would begin rebuilding his relationship with Sam. He heard Dr. Pillsbury ask the dreaded question, and the room fell silent.

"Why do you feel a since of responsibility for your brother's death?"

Stacey had been forth coming regarding her guilt and pain; however, she managed to avoid the source of the feelings. She refused to divulge what led to her predicament. Stacey completely shut down causing the group to spend the remainder of the session getting her to relax. Although she calmed her demeanor, she had yet to speak about her actions, so it would have to wait for a future session.

Dr. Pillsbury sent them home with homework. They needed to spend 1 hour a day conversing as a family. She gave them some pamphlets that would help to guide their conversations. Her parting words were, "to rebuild what has been damaged you will need to address the foundation. Consistency, attention, and devotion will help to facilitate an environment for growth. Then and only then will you begin to put back the pieces that have been lost." She scheduled another session for the following week sending them out to Asha for the final details. They thanked Dr. Pillsbury as they walked out to the receptionist area.

He hugged and kissed Stacey before moving over to Mary. After that session he needed to reassure them that he loved them both. Mary hadn't said much in the meeting, and he wondered what was floating through her mind. He would speak to her once he got home, but he wanted to see if he could catch Sam at work. On the way to his car he changed his mind. The conversation they were due to have couldn't operate in any time restraints. Besides, Sam had promised his mother he would come over later that day, so he would speak to him at that time.

The day flew by as they prepared their hour of family time. Mary wanted to begin their homework immediately, and she wanted Sam to be there for it. Sam showed, as promised, but ignored his father at every turn. He tried to join the conversation only to be completely ignored. Sam is being childish, he thought. He swept Stacey up taking her to the kitchen to talk giving him time to come up with a game plan. Mary advised him to pull Sam aside at the end of the night to talk.

He watched as they enjoyed each other's company feeling like the odd man out. I don't deserve this; I have done nothing accept give him love and discipline. He is so ungrateful, he thought. By the end of the night he was fuming; however, he knew rage wouldn't get him the result he was looking for. Tapering down his annoyance, he asked Sam for a moment of his time, but he refused citing sleep as his reason for rejection. Remembering Stacey's complaint about the arguing they had done he decided to let it go. He would try to speak to him after he had rested.

Week after week went by and all his attempts of reconciling with Sam were thwarted. "He was busy at work, work, work he says!" Dwight vented to his wife. "Enough is enough! I have given him space. I have been patient and understanding, but it seems as if he doesn't want to try. What have I done so wrong that he would treat me like this? He doesn't realize how his selfishness is affecting Stacey. She is just a kid and doesn't understand why were still fighting. I feel like she blames me when it is Sam who won't give me a chance to apologize for whatever… I'm not even sure what I have done to offend him. What do I do?"

"Well, I agree you have given him ample time. Call him. Leave him a message letting him know if he doesn't call you back, you will show up at his home. Then go. I see how this is affecting all of you, and I need this to be resolved, preferably before you return to work in a few days."

"Thank you, honey. I love you," he said. With those words he went to follow his wife's suggestion.

SAM

"I don't know man," Sam answered washing his hand over his face. He had been dodging Artie's questions for about thirty minutes, but the man wasn't giving up. "I guess it has something to do with her, but I'm not admitting to anything. She has had me in shambles since we met. I just keep inserting myself into her path, and I am not sure how to stop it," he said.

"Do you want to stop it?" Artie countered.

Sam didn't know how to answer that question, so he decided to do what he had done best, dodge some more. "Well Artie, I have to go. I want to check on Tina; I need to ensure she makes it to her car safely," he said.

"Sure thing, call me when you get home. I am not done with this. I see your tactics, and it is not going to work. They disconnected the call, and Sam sat in his chair thinking on his next move.

It had been over an hour, and Sam sat waiting for either woman to materialize from Tina's office. Everyone had filed out of the office, and he knew they were the last three. His patience had run out, and he could no longer wait for an explanation. He walked the short distance down the hall tapping on the door. After a few impatient knocks, Tina pulled the door open, walked out, and pulled the door until it was slightly ajar. Instead of meeting her gaze, he peered above her head and through the crack trying to get a look at Mercedes. He continued trying even though his view was obscured. After a few seconds he felt a hand tugging on his shirt. His eyes ran wildly over the crack before sighing and looking down. He peered into her dark brown eyes seeing a mixture of fear and sadness. Her faced formed a scowl as she stared at him with irritation in her eyes.

"Sam, what are you still doing here? Everyone should have left for the day," Tina said.

Echoing her hushed tone, he asked if everything was ok. She told him that everything was fine, and he should head out, but Sam was having none of that. He knew something was wrong, and he wasn't leaving until he got to the bottom of it. "Where is Mercedes? I didn't see her leave, and when she came in, she looked as if her best friend died," he said.

The two continued quarreling until they heard the door swing open. Mercedes tried to walk out, but Sam cut her off. "Hello, Mercedes! I can see that you're upset. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No, I just need to get going," she said trying to move past him. Before he could say a word Tina spoke up.

"Mercedes let me drive you home. You shouldn't be driving in your condition. Please!" Tina said.

That was a great idea. Why didn't I think of that, he thought? Even though she had dried her tears, she still looked heavily burdened with grief. It disturbed him to know she was in pain. It was something different; he could sense it had nothing to do with Stevie. What did he know? It could have everything to do with Stevie, he second guessed his logic. What he was sure of was his desire to make her smile again. Her first genuine smile for him created an addiction, and the sadness wouldn't due. He was resolute in his drive to turn that frown into a smile and to get her to agree to them seeing her home safely.

"I think Tina has the right Idea. She can drive you home; I will follow you guys, so that I can bring Tina back, if that is okay with you. We really want to ensure that you make it home without incident. Will you accept?" She was quiet for a moment before she agreed to allow them to accompany her home.

They all walked out in silence heading for the parking lot. They reached his car first and immediately noticed the flat tire. He opened his trunk to gather the spare and tools needed. "You guys go ahead, and I will catch up. Just give me Mercedes's address before you go." As he waited for the information, he continued looking for his tools. "Dam… darn, I left my jack in my mom's car when I last changed her tire. Do you have one?" He asked Tina.

"I do, but I didn't drive in today. Mike dropped me off. I will call him, and ask him to come pick us up from Mercedes."

They looked to her asking permission, and she nodded her head in agreement. Tina made the call to Mike giving him directions to Mercedes apartment complex before they piled into Mercedes's car. Tina drove cautiously through the wooded areas. Sam knew that she was familiar with the area, so he chalked her heightened alertness up to whatever she had discussed with Mercedes. He craved to know the details of their discussion, but he knew he most likely wouldn't get them. It seemed serious; no matter how much of a gossip Tina was, she wouldn't betray someone's confidence on something big. His mind continued to wonder the entirety of the trip.

They pulled up to the complex being directed by Mercedes on where to park. They got out of the car walking with her as she made her way to the building. Making the trek down the hall to her door was awkward. Neither of the three knew how to make it any less strange. Finally Tina spoke up.

"Mike should be here in about ten minutes. I really hope you feel better. You have my number; if you need anything just call," Tina said.

"I can't let you guys wait in the hall. Please come in; have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" Mercedes asked before taking her plump lip in between her teeth nibbling on it.

She looked a cross between adorably innocent and sexy in that moment. He had to force his eyes to blink because he was sure the staring would make her withdraw. He cleared his throat asking for some water, which answered her question. Declining her first act of kindness would have been a misstep, he thought. Tina was busy texting on her phone. Apparently Mike wasn't as good with directions as Tina is. He took a seat on the sofa waiting for Mercedes to come back into the living room. She came back handing him a bottle of water, then taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch. Tina stepped into the hall to call Mike; he needed more help than was expected. They sat a minute in silence before Sam struck up a conversation. He before long she was laughing at his wittiness. They talked nonstop until Tina returned announcing Mike had made it. She offered him a handshake before hugging Tina goodbye, and he and Tina left the complex.

He and Mike greeted each other with a fist bump and they were off. He talked with Mike during the drive, while Tina sat in deep thought. Mike helped him change his tire. He thanked Mike bidding the two a goodnight. Mike would take care of her, he thought as he drove home. It had gotten late with all that happened that night. Wanting nothing more than to get to sleep, he went quickly through his nightly routine. He was so behind on responding to his voicemails. Between work and personal issues he was spread thin. Jane had been calling to check on him, but he kept missing her. She wasn't the only one. He had promised Artie to call him back, so he texted letting him know he was beat and would call him the following day. Afterwards he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Sleep decided it would evade him at all costs. It was a mixture of worry and excitement. He still hadn't gotten any details from Mercedes regarding what happened that night; however their conversation proved fruitful. He dragged himself out of bed preparing for work. He made sure to fill a thermos with coffee. His productivity would be directly correlated with how many cups of Joe he would consume. He completed his morning routine, and was out the door coffee in hand.

Work was slow and brutal, but he was finally able to get home. He entered the town house heading straight for the bed. He gave superman a run for his money with how quickly he disrobed. Flopping in the bed, he sighed in satisfaction. Not even the coffee could keep him awake; in an instant he was out.

Forgetting to put your phone on silent is an epic fail. He wasn't ready to get up, and yet the buzzing of his phone wouldn't cease. Picking up the offending item he pressed the answer button. In his drowsy state he tried and failed to give a pleasant greeting to whoever was on the other end. He looked at the clock realizing it was 6:30 p.m. He had only been asleep 30 minutes; he would have gotten off the phone, but it turned out to be Jane. It seemed as if he was avoiding her at this point, so he decided to speak with her. They immediately fell into their comfortable conversation catching up on all that had been going on. He decided he would get a woman's perspective on the situation with Mercedes, so he shared those experiences as well.

"Jane, I'm not sure how to deal with all this. I've just been flying by the seat of my pants. And don't even start with the Ms. Jones situation I can't explain my feelings. What it all means," he said.

"Sam, you realize you don't have to figure it all out now. Take your time, get a clear head focus on what you can control and things may work themselves out," Jane replied.

"Yeah your right Jane, so what has been going on with you?"

"Well, this may sound really crazy, but I've been seeing this guy I met recently, and I really like him."

"Yeah, where did you two meet?

"Uh, umm. Okay, don't take this as being inconsiderate, but we met at the funeral."

Sam was quiet on the other end of the phone while she waited to hear his response.

"I'm sorry Sam. I knew I should not have…"

"No, it's not that, I think someone is at the door," he said. The knocking continued. He wasn't expecting anyone, and that is what he conveyed to Jane. They had been talking for about twenty minutes. She demanded they spoke after he spent weeks ignoring her well-being checks. It wasn't that he meant to avoid her, it just so happen to work out that way. He felt bad because now he would have to flake again.

"Can I call you back?"

"She let out a sigh before saying, "Sam I'm sorry for being inconsiderate and yes please call me back when you can."

He made his way to the door remembering to look through the peephole. He tapped his head against the door muttering expletives. His brain screamed, NOT TODAY! Yet to make his decision, his dad knocked on the door again.

"Sam I know you're in there." The decision was made, and he opened the door. Not making eye contact with his dad, he moved to allow Dwight into his home.

"Let me get straight to the point as not to waste your time. I don't like the direction our relationship has moved in. There is a wedge driving us further and further apart, and we need to fix this. Son, I love you. I am not sure at what point I hurt you. I'm sure this has a lot to do with the incident between your mother and I. Just know I apologized for my treatment of her, and I will never let anything like that happen again. My grief became too much for me to handle, and I snapped. Stevie means so much to me; you all do. I have never been more ashamed of myself than I was in that moment. Your mother has forgiven me, and I hope that you can too," Dwight said.

"Are you done? That little performance may have appeased mom, but I know better. You can save your insincere apologies for someone else because I know BETTER. Where were you, when we needed you most? Where were you when Stevie had the flu, a soccer game, homework, or anything? You have never been there for any of us. For all we know, you have some secret family hidden somewhere. You don't know us. You're a stranger! A stranger, who had the audacity to come in our home, yells at my mother, and causes distress to my kid sister. And, you definitely weren't there when mom needed you most. You haven't been an essential part of this family. I wish the divorce would have finalized, and mom kicked you to the curb. You suck as a man, a father, and husband, so leave my house. I told you. I don't want to talk to you. I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to talk to you.

"Listen to me. I'll leave your house, but you need to think about who you are really hurting. Your decision to hate me is affecting your mother and sister. The very ones you hold dear. Think long and hard about the how you want to play this. Harboring hate and resentment is not only selfish but childish. Stacey is sick now! I am here now! It is not because of me, but because Stacey is negatively affected by the rift between us. Remember who it is you are protecting," Dwight said before leaving out the door.

He stood there speechless. He knew his father was right, but he didn't have anyone else to be angry with. If he couldn't hate the retreating man, then who could he be angry with?

MERCEDES

She was shaking rocking back and forth on the chair trying to calm her nerves. Fear ran through her veins as she thought of what could have happened if the officer was not there. It had never happened to her; she had only heard the horror of sexual assault. A pained whimper escaped her throat as she pounded her fist against her thighs. She needed to feel the pain, let it consume her. Feeling anything was better than the touch of his hands all over her body. It sickened her to the point of dry heaving. She felt Tina's hand in hers. It was steady and constant, which served to calm her a bit. She let one detail slip, but she couldn't think about it. The more she tried to push the memories from her mind, the more she smelled him, felt him pressed against her with his hands roaming her body. "AHHHH," she screamed tugging at her curly strands.

"Mercedes, tell me what happened. Are you physically hurt? Did someone hurt you? I can't help you if you refuse to let me in. I need to know exactly what happened!" Tina said.

It had been this way with them for almost an hour. Tina kept trying to delve deeper into the issue, while Mercedes evaded and skirted the truth. All she got from her was that she had been violated. She asked if she wanted to go to the hospital, her response was no. She asked if she had been raped. Again, her response was no. She asked if she would name her attacker. The educated guess to her response would be correct; no. It was as if she had a tape recorder. The answer was continually no, and it aggravated Tina to no end.

Mercedes inadvertently admitted to being violated, but she refused to say anymore. Every question was given the predetermined answer of no. She heard Tina ask her if she wanted water, a restroom, if she was hungry, and even if she was tired. She had shut down and it didn't look like she would start back up any time soon. Maybe it was best if she didn't get her hopes up; every time she believed things to be improving, she was shown how regressive they were. Over and over she tried to pull herself up by the bootstraps only to be kicked down further. Maybe it was time to just lie there. Don't get back up, she thought. Tina was on her umpteen round of 'Mercedes, tell me what happened' when they heard a knock at the door. Tina gave her a look that said last chance to open up and please do so; however, she couldn't. No matter how long they waited, she couldn't give her what she wanted. Tina let out a groan before walking over to the door.

She could hear them bickering amongst each other. Tiring of their banter, she decided to make her exit. She needed to get home, so that she could rest her nerves. With the wounds fresh in her mind, she couldn't think clearly, and the arguing wasn't helping. She gathered her belongings as she walked to the door. Suddenly all conversation ceased, and two sets of eyes centered on her. Self-consciously, she wiped at her eyes and face. She didn't like people to see her in such a vulnerable state. He kept seeing her at her worst, and it had gotten old. He blocked her path as she tried to move out the door.

"Hello, Mercedes! I can see that you're upset. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"No, I just need to get going," she said trying to move past him.

Before he could say a word Tina spoke up. "Mercedes let me drive you home. You shouldn't be driving in your condition. Please!" Tina said.

All she wanted was to get home without any pestering her to open up regarding her feelings. She wanted to say no and be done with it, but Sam started his plea. He looked extremely sincere in his concern for her that she couldn't decline his gesture. She also thought of what could happen if she went home alone; she was afraid of Officer Hudson pulling her over again, or worse her losing the battle to her emotions. Both situations could prove detrimental to her life. Sam had been incredibly nice to her proving to be a trustworthy person. She decided she would allow them to care for her.

She was already fixing her mouth to accept when Sam chimed in. she listened to his plea to see her home safely. Once he had finished she agreed. It was awkward allowing these particular people into her circle. A few months ago she was the cause of him losing his kid brother, and a few weeks ago Tina was rude and obnoxious. It was just recently they had settled their differences. She couldn't help being drawn to Sam; he was persistent in his desire for friendship. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't been considering giving in. She was lonely needing real friends and family. Not to down play the friendship she had garnered with Santana, the young lawyer had wormed her way into her heart. She had been a light in her darkest places.

"Okay this is me," Sam said. The words broke her focus. They immediately noticed his back tire was flat. He bent to get a closer look at the tire before heading back to his trunk. He asked for my address, so that he could follow once the tire was changed. Before he could get the info, he realized he didn't have something he needed to change the tire. It was all too much, and she wasn't paying close attention. Tina had one, but she hadn't drove to work that day. She heard Tina suggest they still take her home, and she wanted to protest, but she had no fight left. They would have their ride meet them at her apartment, so there was no need to continue standing there. She led them over to her car.

Once they were all settled inside her car, the thoughts flooded her mind yet again. She wondered how long it would take her to get over this hurt. She was exhausted. It had been one loss and one hurt after the other. Her shoulders were built strong, but she wasn't sure they were made for this. They continued the drive in silence. Tina seemed to know the area well; she hadn't asked for any directions until they were pulling into the parking lot. "Park in 1D," she said. Once parked they all climbed out and walked silently through the main door, down the hall, and to her front door. She opened it pausing to decide if she should invite them in. They weren't exactly strangers. If she trusted them with her address, then she might as well extend said trust to an invitation. She heard Tina say their ride would be there shortly and bid her a goodnight. She wouldn't leave them in the hall; it would be extremely rude, so she invited them in.

She asked if they wanted something to drink. Tina shook her head no, but Sam asked for water. When she came back Tina was texting and complaining about her boyfriend's bad sense of direction. She handed Sam the bottle of water sitting at the opposite end of the couch. Guess I was wrong about them being a couple, she thought. Tina tired of texting, so she excused herself stepping out in the hall to phone Mike. She watched as Sam took a gulp of water placing the cap back on. He turned to her giving a lopsided grin.

"If you were an animal, what would you be and why?" he asked.

"That's an odd question, but I guess I would be a bird because they can fly away from whatever situation they choose," she said. He stared at her briefly, and she recoiled wishing she hadn't answered quite so honestly.

"You know what I would be? I would be the world's most adorable puppy with big brown eyes that stared at you all day, making you sick with joy, peace, happiness, and love," Sam said.

He was making the cutest puppy dog eyes as he spoke and she couldn't help her reaction. She burst out into a body shaking laugh, which in turn made him laugh. The tension had been broken, so he scooted in a little closer as they begin to converse. Sam busted out a few impressions, which kept her laughing. She couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but she was completely comfortable with him; she had thrown away all her reservations and they were communicating like two old friends. There was a small break in their encounter and Sam asked a question.

"Is this weird for you? Because I must say, I never expected to be inside your apartment. The way things were going, I wasn't sure you would ever speak to me," he said. Sam was chuckling, while she thought about what he said.

"Well it is a bit weird, but I don't know. It feels right. I mean… It isn't uncomfortable," she corrected placing a hand over her face.

"I know that our meeting was unorthodox, and in any other time and space we would not even entertain the idea of being friends. I don't know what it is, but I feel drawn to you. Not in a creepy way, but in a I want us to be friends because you seem like a honest, kind, friendly person, and there just aren't too many people like that in the world, so what do you say to friends?

"You can never have enough friends, so I say yes," she said.

"Okay this is awesome. This is going to be great! He was visibly trying to contain his excitement, and it made her face light up at the cuteness. She was starting to feel better, and it was all thanks to his goofiness. He immediately asked if they could exchange numbers; he was happy that she agreed.

Tina stepped back into the apartment stating that Mike was there to pick them up to go back to Sam's car. The knowledge immediately made Mercedes claim up. She couldn't trust her thoughts being alone, and she resented needing someone. Yeah, these people were claiming her as new found friends; placing the emphasis on new, she couldn't ask them for what she needed. Sensing her apprehension, Sam asked if there was anyone they could call to stay with her. She immediately assured his there wasn't, and that it was okay for them to leave. She didn't want to call Santana because, unlike Tina and Sam, she would see right through her defenses, and force her to tell the truth regarding what happened. For this, she wasn't ready. She couldn't speak life into it. She just wanted to forget it all. She had to stop allowing her life to be controlled by the monsters of this world. She needed to reclaim her stability, but not tonight. Once they left she would allow herself one last cry, and then pull herself together. She would be done with the hurt, as well as the drama, or so she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

STACEY

"Hey Stevie, I couldn't wait to talk to you. I've had a lot going on today at school. I've manage to stay out of trouble for the most part; all the teachers and staff keep telling me I am doing better, but I'm not so sure. I can admit therapy seems to be helping. I made it the whole day without feeling like I wanted to die, so yeah. It feels good having someone to talk to who's really listening. Mom and Dad are around, but I can tell they have their own stuff to deal with. I think they blame me, even though they haven't said it. I know I blame myself; I don't know if that will ever change, but I have to look on the bright side of things.

When I first started therapy, I wanted to walk into traffic, and today I don't. Dr. Pillsbury says that is a step in the right direction. Funny thing is I thought I would feel different, like something would change or the air would smell better; I don't feel any different and the air smells the same. She says that is normal; one day I will wake up, and everything will be different, better somehow. Stevie, I really hope that is true because I don't know how much longer I can fight off the need to be with you. It calls to me, and it's like I can't breathe, you know.

I wonder if you can hear and see me; what you think of the family? I've been noticing mom has been really quiet, especially in the therapy sessions. She keeps saying that she is more concerned with helping me work through my issues, but I know it's something more. It seems the better I feel, the quieter she becomes. I don't exactly know how to explain it except to say, mom isn't acting like mom. Dr. Pillsbury requested one on one session with her and I heard mom tell her no. I'm really worried about her. Don't know if she thinks we aren't paying attention or what, I am though. She has been losing weight. She stopped talking about you and when we bring it up she just brushes it aside. She is consumed with Dad, Sam, and me feeling better. I don't understand it. I wish she would talk to me. I've been building the courage to say something about all of this, but I'm just afraid of what it could be, or that she'll just keep up the act that nothing's wrong.

It makes me angry because they keep treating me like a baby, not telling me anything. I'm sort of mad/ disappointed in Sam. I heard dad telling mom how much he is hurt by Sam ignoring him. He said that he was sorry. Why can't he just forgive him? Dad is alive! He has the chance to talk to him and hear him talk back. I wish I had that chance Stevie. I do. I'm so sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially not you. I'm going to keep working on forgiving myself. It just seems impossible most of the time, but like I said when I'm talking to Dr. Pillsbury, it all seems possible. What she says makes sen…" Stacey words were cut off by the loud slam of the door. Immediately following the bang she could hear her father yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM," Dwight said.

Startled by the commotion her breath hitched. Then came the, all too familiar, sting caused by the swell of tears in her eyes. Every time she thought things were getting better they seemed to grow progressively worse. She assumed HIM=Sam and she wanted to just crawl deeper into a hole. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked out of the room into the hall. She could hear her mother trying to calm her father's rage. Maybe it would be better when dad goes back to work, she thought.

Sam called her every day, but his visits had dwindled down to a trickle. She missed seeing him, spending time with him. She knew the reason for his disappearance was her father and it was completely unfair. Tiring of standing, she took a seat in the hall listening to her dad complain about her brother. She thought it all to be senseless. How could she grow into a healthy adult if the adult role models were being completely childish? Still, she sat quietly sobbing not knowing how or if it would ever be fixed.

Her parents argued for over an hour regarding how to fix the situation with Sam. Neither had any real answers and was now blaming the other for Sam's short comings. Her eye lids buckled under the stress and she fought to hold them open. She was completely unaware of how and when she lost the battle to fatigue. She awoke at the beckoning of her mother. Her tired eyes fluttered open to see a flimsy smile plastered on her mother's burdened face.

"Honey, wake up. We need to get you into bed. There is no sense in you sleeping on the floor," Mary said.

Stacey followed her mother's instructions getting up off the floor and heading to her room. "Mom, why do you argue with dad so much? Don't you love each other?" Stacey asked.

"Sweetie, don't bother your pretty little head with such trivial matters. Rest assured Dad and I love each other. There is so much we have to overcome, but I know things will get better. I will call your brother and smooth things over with him and dad. I'm sure they are just upset right now," Mary said.

"I really hate it when you do that. You talk to me as if I am some five year old with no understanding," she said. With that she stormed into her room plopping down on the bed. She saw her mother standing by her door for a while before she decided to leave. She hadn't meant to blow up at her, but it was hard to deal with. Why couldn't they just talk to me like a person? She thought. Normally all the thinking would keep her awake; however, the emotional day was like Nyquil, and she quickly drifted off.

MERCEDES

As soon as Sam and Tina cleared the threshold, she closed the door sliding down it, landing on the floor. She felt like the world's biggest pretender. Her emotions had flipped flopped several times in the few hours and all patience reserved to sustain her façade had waned. The one moment she was sure she wasn't pretending was her talk with Sam. He had made her laugh genuinely, and she appreciated his efforts expended to make her feel better, but now he was gone. With him went her contented state and she wasn't sure how much of it was real or fake.

Alone in her apartment, without distractions or noise, the veil dropped; she could no longer hide from the realization. She picked up her phone pulling up the contacts. Her hand hovered over Santana's name and she fought against pressing down. An internal battle had sprung to the forefront, fighting between the need of comfort only a friend could offer versus the need to keep her feelings bottled inside. She was used to going it alone having been the person others relied heavily upon. She had to give, give, give, but there hadn't been anyone to take what she needed from for quite some time. It was easier to stick with what she knew, so her decision not to call Santana didn't surprise her a bit. She threw the phone aside, jumped up from the floor, and headed to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower before stripping out of her clothes. Stepping into the stream, she allowed the full force of the shower to beat down on her head. A mop of curls sprouted atop her head as the water continued soothing her body. Her hair care regimen was time consuming, so she was sure to cleanse and condition her hair before moving on to the other mundane tasks. She picked up the sponge squirting body wash onto it then placing it under the stream. She began to lather her body enjoying the calming lavender scent. This is what she had needed all day. The unrelenting pressure beat down smoothing out some of the hard edges. She could do this, she thought. Her hand gently lifted a breast, and suddenly a shock ran through her paralyzing her motions. It didn't feel like her hand, it felt like his. Stunned beyond believe, she dropped both her hands letting the contents fall from them.

Sitting in the empty tub with the shower spraying down on her she trembled. Each moment ran through her thoughts attacking her resolve. She was broken but something within propelled her to fight. She couldn't allow him to win, but she also didn't want to face it tonight. She pulled herself up rinsing herself and exiting the shower. She brushed her teeth placed on a night gown heading towards the bed. She moisturized her skin and hair. She was finally getting comfortable, when she heard her phone ring. She jumped up running to the living room picking up the phone before the call dropped.

"H-Hello," she said. The unexpected sprint had left her winded.

"Hey what's up Chica? Who are you doing? It couldn't be good if you stopped to answer the phone?" Santana greeted.

"Ha ha ha. Funny!" Mercedes said.

"Well, there better be another reason you haven't called me back. I've been trying to get a hold of you. I needed some advice, but first, how was your day?" Santana asked.

"It was, um. Okay. It was… just." She took a deep breath.

"I'm coming over," Santana said.

"Okay," Mercedes responded.

Santana made it to the apartment complex in record time. She called Mercedes once she was outside, so that she could let her in. She was able to sneak in on her first visit due to one of Mercedes neighbor's timely departure, but this visit held no such luck. Mercedes buzzed the front door and was waiting for Santana to make her way down the hall.

She immediately walked into her embrace feeling the comfort she had been seeking throughout the entire ordeal. She didn't cry; she was done crying over this hot mess. After a minute Santana pulled away brushing her hand across her cheek. "Let it all out. What is going on?" She asked. Mercedes tried her evasion tactic. She took a deep breath speaking.

"I spoke to Sam Evans."

"I had a feeling this had something do with that Evans guy. My boobs were tingling. He likes you. Did he confess his love, and you got scared, running home and freaking out?" Santana asked.

"No he doesn't love me. He doesn't even know me. He asked if we could be friends. I told him we could and we exchanged numbers." She finished her statement with a shrug.

"Okay then what happened today because that all sounds like good news. When we spoke on the phone you sounded shaken up and thrown. I speed all the way here to talk you off the ledge and you tell me you made a friend… that just doesn't add up. Tell me what happened and let's try the truth this time."

"I can't lie to you. Something did happen today, but I'm just not ready to talk about it. My mind is still processing it. I don't know how to explain it, so I'll just say I need time. Can you just be here with me and accept that when I'm ready you'll be the first to know?" Mercedes said.

Santana decided she would not push, but she gave a warning. "Just know that Auntie Snixx will go all Lima heights adjacent on any fool that tries to hurt you. I love you Aretha, and it pains me to see you distressed. Since you won't tell me what's up, let's work on turning that frown into a pounding hangover." She produced a bottle of the brown water walking over to the stereo turning on some music.

Contrary to Santana's speech they didn't drink too much. Knowing they had to be at work bright and early was a deterrent to such recklessness. Although Mercedes knew she was good to drive, she asked Santana to drop her at work because she had a slight hangover. Santana agree to drop her off and pick her up at the end of her shift. Mercedes protested, but Santana wouldn't hear it. She didn't want Mercedes to have to pay more of the ridiculous cab fare. Plus, it was an excuse for them to hang out more, she told her.

After being dropped at work she went to speak with Penny. Her supervisor had a friend who recently started a home healthcare business, and Mercedes was interested in the job. Penny gave her the contact info and Mercedes thanked her. She was ecstatic over the prospect of leaving this hospital. Although the stare and comments died down, she still felt stifled. She needed a new start and she hoped this was it.

The day seemed to be on a cycle it would drag two hours then speed through her break. Drag two hours then speed through her lunch. Finally, the day dragged two hours only to speed through her afternoon break. She was fed up with it. She kept trying to handle business on break, but would look up and it was all over. She jumped for joy when it was time to clock out. She decided to go over to the coffee shop and wait for Santana.

Her Phone buzzed signaling she had received a text. She assumed it was Santana checking in on her. She picked up the phone pleasantly surprised by the sender. She clicked skimming her eyes over the words.

Puppy Eyes: Good Afternoon, I know you just gave me your number and I was trying not to be some stalker, but I couldn't help thinking of you

Adorably Sexy: Hi! Thinking of me?

Puppy Eyes: Well, you know what I mean. I was wondering how you were doing. Then I thought, what the heck, might as well start cultivating this friendship. Are you feeling better? Hope you are smiling! *Winking Face*

Adorably Sexy: I'm feeling better, thanks for asking! How are you?

Puppy Eyes: I'm Ok. Tired and almost done with work for the day.

Adorably Sexy: Tell me about it! The day dragged *tired face emoji*

Puppy Eyes: Glad it's over for you. I'm still being tortured. I drank two pots of coffee. Lol

Adorably Sexy: Yeah? Funny you mention coffee. I'm sitting in a coffee shop now. Waiting on a ride from my friend

Puppy Eyes: Really, not driving today? Have you been waiting long? I can come get you. It would give me an excuse to cut out early!

Devil in disguise to Aretha: Be there in 5

Adorably Sexy: No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides my ride will be here soon

Puppy Eyes: You didn't ask I offered. It still stands say the word and I'll leave now.

Adorably Sexy: lol you're just trying to evade work. Wish I could help but my ride will be here any minute

Puppy Eyes: Very True. I really need an excuse to see you get out of work. Guess I'll just have to stay til 5:30 *Sad face emoji*

Adorably Sexy: Awe sorry! Thanks for keeping me company while I waited. You're a life saver! *smiling face emoji*

Puppy Eyes: Glad I could be of service.

Devil in Disguise to Aretha: I'm outside!

Adorably Sexy: Thanks again! Gotta go my rides here

Her phone dinged again with a text from Puppy eyes and she didn't know what to think of it. Deciding not to read too much into his text the conversation was ended with a quick reply. She gathered her things quickly exiting the coffee shop. Was that his way of asking if I was dating anyone? Nah, she thought. Moving quickly to the car, she shook the thoughts from her head, but she couldn't shake off the smile she had acquired.

"Somebody had a great day! That smile spans your entire face. You can't even deny it. Santana finished her speech with a chuckle. While Mercedes tried to hide her grin behind her hand. "Uh, your hands aren't big enough to cover that grin not even close. Spill it or I won't buy you dinner," Santana said.

"It's nothing, honestly. Sam and I were just texting, but what I'm happy about is the opportunity to get out of that hospital. Penny gave me the info about a job today. I'm going to call tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get it," she said. She immediately started chewing her lip. Deep in thought she didn't see the side eye glare Santana shot her.

"I know you did not just try to play me for a fool! Do I look like an idiot? Give me that phone! I have to see those texts. Were they hot?"

"SANTANA!"

"Wanky! I thought you said you guys were just friends. Now I have to throw my Oprah hat on and ask, what's the truth?" Santana said.

"First off, we are just friends, like you and I. He hasn't shown any interest in me otherwise," Mercedes said.

"Mhmm, says the person who just finished sexting," Santana interjected.

"They're all family friendly texts. Thank you very much!" Mercedes defended.

"I don't believe you," she said grabbing the phone from Mercedes hand. The trembling shriek Mercedes let out alerted Santana to her mistake. She immediately put the phone down and pulled the car over.

At this point Mercedes could only hear the sounds of her own breathing. She gave deep, heavy, exasperated breaths. Betrayal stung in her eyes, and she wanted to leap from the vehicle. She could see him lifeless on the stretcher. The smell of burnt tires and the stench of sadness plagued her mind. She could hear Santana's voice getting nearer, but she didn't want it to. Wanting to wallow in her poisonous memories, she blocked out the pleading voice. It had to happen; she needed to feel every fiber of the pain of that moment.

"I see you Mercedes. Don't do this. You're swimming back into that place, the shell of a person I met at that jail, and I can't take it. I won't allow it. I am sorry because I know exactly what my actions stirred up in you. I need you to snap out of it." Santana pleaded with her, but she wouldn't budge. Santana pulled off driving a few blocks before finding a legitimate parking spot. She got out, opened the passenger side, and pulled Mercedes out. After locking the doors they walked down the street hand in hand.

They walked three blocks over ending at a neighborhood park. The journey was made in silence, which Mercedes was grateful for. Once they were in the middle of the park Santana stopped pulling Mercedes to face her. "When you were a young girl what was your favorite thing to do on the playground?" she asked.

"I always loved when my grandmother would push me on the swings. She would never push as high as I wanted, yet I wasn't disappointed," Mercedes said.

"Then we'll start with the swings." Santana pulled her into a trot over to the swings. Once Mercedes was seated Santana started to push her on the swing. Time dragged by slowly as they settled into a silent rhythm. With each swoosh of wind she was enveloped in an unexplainable peace. Although she was moving, she felt grounded. Her body relaxed and the pressure seeped from her pours. The fight was gone and she welcomed the feelings.

The pair remained quiet even as they made their way back to the apartment complex. They opted to order in due to Mercedes stipulation on freedom. Santana consistently had her breaking the rules, and she didn't know how much longer Tina would allow it. She wanted to respect Tina's authority regardless of their budding friendship. After ordering pizza delivery they sat down to watch a movie that she didn't pay attention to. She hadn't even got the name of it. Santana must not have been paying attention either because out the blue, she began to speak.

"Mercedes, I think you should talk to someone professionally. I've figured out you like to deal with things in your own time, but this is beyond give it a little time. You left me today…It bothers me that it can happen so suddenly. I won't pressure you, but I do ask that you give it some real thought," Santana said.

Her request sparked something in Mercedes, which allowed her to speak on her past. She told her of her life back in Ohio. Before long, Santana was drifting off to sleep. She decided to stay the night sleeping in Mercedes bed. She had a guest room but hadn't found the time to furnish it. She was getting things cleaned up when she heard the text alert come through. Knowing if she stopped now, she wouldn't get things tidied before bed, so she let the text wait until she finished.

SAM

He wanted to smash something, hit something, do anything accept what he did. He sat down on the sofa thinking on his actions of the night. He was disappointed in himself. What would Stevie think of his behavior? He was looking down on them wondering what kind of person he had become. Even though his dad made numerous mistakes, he knew it was time to start mending fences. He would have been open to the idea had his father not boiled every vein in his body. He stormed in his home with his self-righteous indignation. The thought of relenting was maddening to an incalculable degree. Sam was used to his father not being around, he didn't agree with it, but he had lived it. In his eyes, there was no excuse for not being present for your family, and the man had failed them egregiously. What he had done to his mom was completely unforgivable, and somehow he had to make an effort. He hit the pillow cushions on either side of him grunting out some of the stress.

After a few moments in silence, he let out a series of deep breaths. Arguing with his dad hadn't helped his fatigue. He dragged his tired body off the couch and back to the bed. He sincerely hoped he wasn't coming down with anything, seeing as he was finally getting back into the swing of things. He had begun seeing parolees and hopefully was helping them reach their full potential. Thinking about work brought his mind back to Mercedes. Her mental state was worrisome, and he thought about her constantly. He wished she would have opened up about what she was going through. Everything in him was itching to know just who had ruined her day because he would ruin their face. Reeling in those violent thoughts were proving to be difficult as he continually faced people or issues that ignited fury within him.

Picking up his cell phone, he pulled up Jane's contact info. He wanted to let her know that his dad was the cause of their interruption and that he wasn't angry about the guy she met. Happiness was the only emotion he felt regarding the situation. He congratulated her and wished her a healthy relationship. Texting Jane reminded him about the day's events, one in particular. He had spent time texting with Mercedes, so that he could check in on her. He was reluctant to leave her alone the previous night, but was in no position to demand he stay. Considering they were just starting out as friends, he couldn't fathom broaching the subject.

He briefly ran through the messages from earlier that day. If he was being honest, he was worried about her, so he texted to make sure she hadn't regressed after they left last night. It was a surprise he was able to wait until after 4 p.m. to commence texting. Throughout the day he found his fingers hovering over the cellular screen. It took every ounce of self-control to fight the urge to call her sooner rather than later. Her contact info was burning a hole through him like a teenager's allowance burned holes in its pocket.

They were having a nice conversation until she had to go. There was a twinge of disappointment coupled with her refusal of a car ride home. His finger-tips itched with the desire to know, so he had to ask. Of course he wouldn't outright ask if she was dating someone, he had put the feelers out. Only she didn't take the bait. Now, He had been staring at his last text to Mercedes wondering if she thought him to be a creeper.

Puppy Eyes: Ok, well… let your boyfriend or girlfriend (I don't judge) know that if he/she keeps you waiting next time you have a standing offer of a timely ride! Enjoy the remainder of your day and remember to smile. Talk soon!

He told himself it didn't matter who she was dating. However, he was unable to figure out why it mattered to him. Her response was well crafted; she neither denied nor confessed to his assumptions.

Adorably Sexy: Um. Okay & Thanks! Looking forward to another chat bye for now

When Mercedes abruptly ended their conversation he needed a distraction from it all. He pulled up YouTube looking through his suggestions. "Some of these suggestions are random as ever," he said. He wasn't in the mood nor had the energy for Boot Scootin Boogie, but the one takeaway would be when it's quitting time I hit the door running. Now, normally for him the statement wasn't true; however, today, it was sure to be. He was so tired he just needed to get home and into bed.

He decided to look up the Doctor Strange Trailer; it looked awesome. Before he could fanboy about it he received a call. It was work and he had to hop to it. He was agitated at the interruption of his nerd obsession, but he was at work. He got back into the swing of things and before long it was time to head out. On his way out he tried talking to Tina, but she said all she had were questions, no answers.

"UGH," he yelled. It was a cleansing scream. He couldn't believe he was using one frustrating thought to block out another. Needing to put an end to the one burden he could control, he decided to end the feuding with his father. It wasn't fair to any of the Evan's members, namely him. Everyone was uncomfortable because of his stubbornness, but not for much longer. He would make things right with his dad, If not for his sake, then for his mother and Stacey, but not tonight. Tonight he would watch some mind numbing TV. Letting it take over him.

He picked up the remote flipping through the channels. It landed on an old episode of Duck Dynasty. He hadn't seen this show but it look like something that would be a guilty pleasure. The guys wanted to put nice rims and tires on their truck and the grandpa wasn't having it. This show is hilarious, he thought. When he told them putting sissy tires on their truck would have them soon cutting their beards and wearing capris, Sam laughed so loud. He set his DVR to record the reruns.

Now that the episode was over his thoughts turned back to Mercedes. It was almost 9 p.m. He wondered if she was still up. Not thinking it through, he picked up the phone texting her his questions.

Puppy Eyes: Hey! Just checking to see if you made it home in one piece. Hope I didn't wake you.

Regret started to set in after several minutes without reply. Twice in one day, she is going to block me, he thought. Upon setting the phone down, the reply alert rang through.

Adorably Sexy: Yeah I made it home safe! Thanks for asking! How about you? How many more coffees did you have to drink?

Puppy Eyes: Thanks 4 asking. I did. Drank another pot and it still wasn't enough. Came home and crashed

Adorably Sexy: Glad you got rest but it sucks because you won't be able to get to sleep. Always a downside

Puppy Eyes: Yeah it does suck. Have you seen the trailer for Doctor Strange? I know I'm a total geek and if there is any geek in you I was wondering if you wanted to see it when it comes out. You know with me as friends?

Sam's phone rang and he quickly swiped his fingers across to answer it. "Hey Mom, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Samuel James Evans, there is! Your father came over to apologize today and you threw him out on his behind. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mary said.

"I'm sorry mom, and before you say it, I'll apologize to dad as well. You know why I don't get along with him, but it is time to let it go. Hold on for a sec mom." He glanced at his phone to read the message Mercedes replied with.

"Yes, I would love to go to the movies with you…"

"Who are you talking to," Mary asked.

He hadn't realized he was reading her response out loud. "Sorry mom, I was reading a text from a friend." He paused to reply to Mercedes text.

"Hmmm, is it a girl, a girlfriend? Do you have a girlfriend? If so, when do I get to meet her?"

"Yes she is a girl. No, she isn't my girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend. And as soon as a meet a girl who loves me as much as I love her, we'll be right over," he said. Sam tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. "Mom, I am really tired. I promise I'll come over tomorrow to visit you and Stacey. I will also talk to dad. Goodnight," he said. His mother wished him a goodnight and told him she loved him before they disconnected the call. Sam and Mercedes messaged each other a few times before bidding each other a goodnight as well. He had a good feeling about their new friendship. With that thought he was asleep happy and content with the way things were going.


	12. Chapter 12

MERCEDES

A great nights rest had done wonders for her mind, body, and spirit. She decided to roll with the punches, live life to the fullest, and whatever sad cliché she could tell herself, so that she could avoid dealing with her issues. She had promised Santana she would give counseling some real thought, but it was unlikely she would go. It had been drilled in her head from a child, Jones deal with their own issues. Her mother and father said it, and after their untimely death, Grandma Estelle said it.

She stretched and rolled out of bed. She noticed Santana was gone. What no kiss goodbye? She thought. She chuckled at the idea of how domesticated and comfortable they had become. Walking into the kitchen, she pushed the button to start brewing her morning coffee before heading into the bathroom for her morning routine. Feeling refreshed she went into her bedroom to find some cute scrubs. Unsure of the source responsible for her good mood, she decided to just go with it. After sifting through an array of colors, she settled on short sleeved turquoise banded V-neck top with two front patch pockets. She searched a little to find the matching pants. The bottoms were also turquoise with two front patch pockets with Cargo pockets on the side of the legs. They had just enough spandex to balance snug fit and comfortability ending with a flared leg. Yes, her patients were mostly pushing 95 years with two strands of hair, but she wasn't doing this for anyone except herself. Upon dressing she pulled her hair into a loose bun. She put on a light foundation then headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

She placed one hand on the refrigerator and her eyes caught the message left on her dry erase board. Really San, you are unbelievable, she thought. "You're out of O.J. and bagels. (Took the last one sorry) I had to get an early start. You looked like you were having an awesome dream, so I decided not to wake you. Remember to think about what I said. I have a full day in court, so I won't be available until after 4. Have a great day and we'll talk soon. Snixx" She gave an audible sigh upon finishing the note. "Guess I'll have an apple." She said shaking her head.

She was slightly nervous about contacting Tara regarding the nursing position. She would still be doing the job she loved; however, she wouldn't be working with the elderly anymore; she would just be working with the sickly. From what she had been told the cases consisted of the terminally ill. It was what she was comfortable with. She had known and experienced a lot of death; passing on she could deal with. Being the cause of someone's death was what she couldn't handle. Nope, not going down that rabbit hole today, she thought as she picked up the phone. She dialed the number Penny had given her while saying a silent prayer.

The phone rang several times before Mercedes was met with a pleasant soft voice. "Hello, May I speak with Tara Nelson," she asked politely.

"This is Tara; may I ask to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with today?"

"Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones. Penny gave me your number in regards to a nursing position. I was wondering if the position had been filled."

"No it hasn't. I have been waiting for your call. Penny assured me that you were perfect for the job. I hope you don't mind, but she shared with me your résumé and performance history. I trust her judgement. You seem so pleasant and warm. I would like to offer you the position," Tara said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. You don't need me to meet you for an interview?" Mercedes questioned.

"Just say yes. We will meet for coffee to get to know one another. I'm offering the salary you requested on your résumé, so what is your answer?" Tara asked

"Yes, when do we meet?" Mercedes said optimistically.

"Next Wednesday. We'll go over your schedule. I'm assuming you want to give the hospital at least two weeks' notice?" Tara said certainly.

"Exactly, I wouldn't want to inconvenience them. Penny has been really helpful. I'll talk to Penny when I get in. Then I can call back with an exact start date and meeting time," Mercedes said.

"Sounds great…Talk to you soon," Tara said.

"Thank you for the opportunity and I'll be in touch," Mercedes said. After ending the call she completed her victory dance, which consisted of jumping and running in place. She was so excited that she almost forgot her cute scrubs when walking out the door. She doubled back to grab her work bag then headed out the door.

Traffic wasn't as awful as it normally was. She wasn't sure if anything had changed or if it was less brutal because of her splendid mood. Either way she was eager to be at work in record time. It gave her the chance to speak with Penny before her shift started. She changed into her cute scrubs, closed her locker, and headed to Penny's office.

Once inside she greeted Penny with excitement and glee. They discuss the impact her quitting would have on the nursing staff. Penny guaranteed her two weeks' notice was more than sufficient. She also expressed her extreme sadness over losing her as an employee, but her immense happiness that she was moving on to the next phase in her life. She wished her success before telling her to get to work while she still had a job. They shared a laugh, and Mercedes gave her the notice she had typed up immediately after ending her phone call with Tara.

Navigating the hospital with speed and precision Mercedes filled her rounds. The already purified air seemed to be even clearer and preen throughout her shift. She skillfully tended patients with the gracefulness one could only acquire with great experience. Her jovial spirit had spread to the surliest of her patients. Tom, her surly patient, had given her a pained smile, but she took it as progress. Just as she was leaving his room she got a cryptic text from Santana. It surprised her because she said she would not be available until after four. Her phone dinged again, this time with a picture, and now it all made sense. She gave her a quick reply to which Santana responded they would talk after four.

In the blink of an eye the day was over. Mercedes dragged her feet to the locker room to change, and head home. She powered off her phone driving the distance cautiously. She constantly checked her mirror, not understanding where the onset anxiety mysteriously came from. She was having a wonderful day for the most part. Either way the worry was unnecessary because she made the uneventful journey home. She dragged her tired body into the house tossing her things aside. All that happiness had worn her out. She wanted to get a nap in before she cooked dinner. Entering the empty apartment didn't feel as great as when she had left it. An overwhelming sense of dread and loneliness hit her like a ton of bricks. One moment she was walking on cloud nine and the next well she was here, in the depths of despair. She didn't want to be especially after such a wonderful day. Had she lured herself into a false sense of satisfaction, or was this real? She couldn't shake the looming feeling that her joy and serenity would be fleeting. Was this the calm before the storm? Was there really more that she had to endure? Hadn't she been through enough? She pushed those unsettling questions to the darkest recesses of her mind as she stilled her breathing drifting into a blissful dream state.

Her alarm jolted her from her peaceful dream. The only thing that remained was the feeling of being wrapped in a warm hug. It was quite possible that she was dreaming of her grandmother again. Judging from past dreams of Grandma Estelle she awoke with the overwhelming feeling that everything would be okay. Climbing from the bed she headed to the kitchen to preheat the oven. Unable to entertain the idea of prepping a meal she decided to throw frozen rice bake into the oven.

It was 30 minutes into the 50 minutes baking time when she saw her phone screen light up. Recognizing the caller she couldn't bite back the smile that overtook her face. She picked up the phone on the second ring saying a breathy, "Hello."

SAM

He awoke to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. Reaching over to his night stand he switched the infuriating device off, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The sun beamed through his slightly ajar mini blinds, and he knew. Jumping out of bed he ran to the restroom to relieve his bladder. Letting out a sigh of relief, he washed his hands, and then turned on the shower. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard his alarm. Normally he wasn't a sound sleeper, but all the turmoil he withstood the previous day had wiped him out.

With a rushed shower behind him, he ran to the closet. Luckily he knew exactly what he would wear. He pulled out his trusty navy blue three piece vest suit, shirt tie, and shoes. It was his go to suit for court or business meetings. He knew it was the perfect balance between professionalism and looking good. He told himself he wasn't trying to impress anyone, but in the back of his mind, he wanted to be prepared for whomever he would encounter at the court house.

The suit was a modern cut, three button, notch lapel jacket, side vents with matching vest. He had flat front slacks tailored to fit. The shirt was a light blue checkered shirt paired with a skinny purple striped tie. He placed on his dress socks and tan wingtip shoes, and then placed on his sterling silver guitar cuff-links. Taking a quick peek in the mirror, he was satisfied with his appearance. He headed into the office garnering looks from all the staff. They had casual office attire, so he looked quite out of place. He offered a simple "court" as explanation to many of the onlookers as he passed by.

He was extremely busy working until the last possible minute. He wrapped up his last case file pushing it aside. Grabbing his keys and brief case he headed out the door. As soon as his seat belt was buckled, he started the car peeling out the lot. Things look to be going smoothly for once today when he happened upon a train stop. Please be a Metra, he silently prayed. Of course luck wasn't on his side. He sat ten minutes as the train took its sweet time journeying across the tracks. Finally the last car trolled pass and the gate was lifted. He started out with just enough time, and now he was late. He prayed he made it before he was call to give testimony.

He pulled up to the court house, jumped out of his vehicle, and ran up the courthouse steps. He didn't stop running until he made it to the courtroom. He allowed himself 20 seconds to recover his breathing before pulling the doors open. He sat down wondering where they were in the proceeding. 5 minutes later he was called to the stand.

"Judge Pucinski, thank you. My name is Samuel Evans Peace Officer Kane County Probation's court. I am here to offer character testimony on behalf of Eric Thompson," he said upon being instructed to speak.

"Officer Evans, did you authorize Mr. Thompson to work at Lollos car wash on the corner of 75th and Ogden?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Judge Pucinski, I did," Sam responded.

"To your knowledge were you or your client aware that Lollos car wash is a front to mask a drug smuggling ring," the judge asked sternly.

"To my knowledge Mr. Thompson or I had no knowledge of any drug activity at Lollos car wash," Sam explained.

"And your recommendation?"

"A continuation of probation… I will personally find his next job assignment and ensure there aren't any illegal activities. I know that Mr. Thompson is a good person that made a mistake. He is serving his time, and trying to become a productive member of society," Sam earnestly stated.

"Thank you for your recommendation Officer Evans. We will take it into consideration, you may step down."

He reluctantly stepped from the bench feeling like he could have said more, fought harder somehow. Making his way to his seat, his eyes caught sight of the lawyer assigned to Eric. She looked vaguely familiar. Unable to place where he had met her he focused his attention back on the proceedings. After a few moments his thoughts made an u turn, and he was once again trying to pinpoint where he had encountered her. Because of his rushed morning he missed her presentation to the court. The judge announce the break for deliberations, which only gave him more time to fail at coming up with a name for the face.

After 30 minutes the judge ruled to release Mr. Thompson on probation. He was moved to a holding area to wait processing. Sam was allowed to go in and speak with him. He walked in immediately grabbing Thompson's shirt. "Did you know that Lollos was a dope spot? Here I am thinking you changed. I stuck my neck out for you. Just tell me it wasn't all for nothing. Are you gonna just end up back in here because you can save us all the time, and confess now," Sam said.

"No, I didn't know. I promise Mr. Evans, Sam, I mean. I didn't know. I wanna do better for my fam. I swear I didn't know."

"Okay." It was all he said before engulfing the young man in a bear hug. Sam had been working closely with Eric helping him through his two years' probationary period. He desperately wanted to believe Eric was being truthful; that he had changed his ways permanently. He released the hold he had on Eric peering out the door. He noticed the attorney standing a few inches away from the entryway glaring at him. He excused himself going out to speak with her. "I know you or I've seen you somewh…"

"Attorney Lopez," she said shaking Sam's extended hand. Friend of Mercedes Jones. We've never met, but I remember you from the bar," she said.

"Yes how are you?" Sam asked.

"Listen trouty, you don't know me. We are not friends. You are a friend of a friend that until recently was stressing said friend, so I'll say this… I don't know what your angle is, but if you're out to hurt MY friend then I'm your worst nightmare. Good day!" She strolled off with a swish in her hips and her head held high.

He stood confused, taken aback by her blunt condemnation of him. She had no right or any merit for attacking him, and yet he understood… How it must look to her. Mercedes was involved in the accident that killed his kid brother, and instead of hating her, he wanted to be her friend. The suspicions were warranted, and he was a big boy that could take the backlash. His only regret was not having the time to dispel the charges. He sincerely wanted to be friends with Mercedes. The woman mystified him in the most unique way. He wasn't sure when she had gotten under his skin, but he knew that he needed her in his life, whatever the capacity was. Building on their friendship would make room for him to prove his intentions towards Mercedes, and he was sure her friends would have to accept his genuine concern for her well-being.

Remembering his promise to visit his mother left him worried that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to be there when Eric was released. It had been well over two hours of waiting and it didn't look like they would be releasing him any time soon. He told Eric to give him a call once he was released, so that he could drive him home, and Sam left heading for his family home. Traffic was brutal having left during rush hour. His saving grace had been singing along to his favorite country songs. After some great car Karaoke he was pulling up to the house.

His mother greeted him at the door with a hug and kiss to the cheek. She moved aside allowing him to walk inside. He noticed his father seated on the couch watching the game. His mother whispered in his ear that she would give them a moment to talk. She left the room as he made his way over to the couch. "Hey dad can we talk?" Sam asked. Without a word his dad gestured to the seat beside him. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"Dad, I am going to make this quick. I am truly sorry for the way I spoke to you at the house. It was out of line. I placed all of the blame on you for everything that has been happening lately, and that isn't fair to you. From now on I will try harder to be less critical of you. Truce," he said extending his hand to his father. He pushed his hand aside pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks son. I know I have done things in the past… all I ask is that you try to give me a clean slate. I love you…all of you," he said holding onto to Sam for a few moments longer. He let him go and they got into the game. They were soon joined by Mary and Stacey. Stacey couldn't contain her excitement. She monopolized the majority of Sam's time during his visit. Soon he was saying goodnight. He had a busy emotional day and he wanted to just unwind.

When he walked into the quiet of his home, he realized it was not what he wanted. The feeling of not being where he wanted burned strong as he tried to figure out what was missing. He undressed trading his suit for his Cyclone tee and sweat pants. Plopping down on the couch he realized he had forgotten his dinner plate at his moms. He jumped back up walking over to the freezer to assess his options. One hungry man dinner coming up, he thought.

Back on the couch, he picked up his phone. He was staring at the text messages between him and Mercedes wondering if he should check in with her. They hadn't messaged each other all day, mostly because he had been extremely busy. Maybe I shouldn't bother her, he thought. There was that little nagging thought in the back of his mind that said she was only placating his need for friendship. It was early on, so he would give it some more time. He moved to close the screen and accidentally hit the call tab. Her sultry hello alerted him to his mistake, and he faltered for a moment before replying with a nervous greeting. "Hello, its Sam," he said.

"Yeah, I saw that," she said giving off a light cute chuckle.

"Are you busy?" he asked after getting his bearings.

"No, just threw a rice bake into the oven. Long day didn't feel like preparing something. How about you? Watch anymore movie trailers?"

"The day was brutal. Didn't have any down time," he replied.

They fell into a comfortable flow of conversation. She told him she was glad that he called. To which he responded just how boring his life was without her exciting commentary. They debated who was more pathetic. He filled mercy in on how he was staring at a lonely hungry man dinner. She challenged with the knowledge that she was eating alone with her frozen rice bake. Just as the words left her lips she heard the smoke detector.

"NO, NO, NO,NO,NO," she screamed.

The panic caused Sam to freak. "Mercedes are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks like I am going to bed without dinner," she said. Mercedes had forgotten to set the oven timer, which would have been fine, if she wasn't distracted by their conversation.

He threw the lonely man dinner in the trash grabbing his keys. "Mercedes you have to let me buy you dinner. I feel horrible for distracting you from your task. As atonement I must bring over dinner, and keep you company while you eat. What do you say? Italian?" he waited pensively for her response.

"I guess that would be a fitting punishment," she responded. She heard him close the door, and she made him promise to stay off the phone while he drove. He quickly promised telling her he would see her soon.

QUINN

sometime in the not so distant future...

"I got you Miss Jones," Quinn said to herself. She was looking at the precious piece of info that would place Mercedes Jones back behind bars, and it felt satisfying. She felt as if she was winning, so she picked up the phone to dial Finn.

"Hey, I got her! Yes, she will be behind bars before she can blink. If this plays out correctly, we'll be filing additional charges. The nerve of Sam… I wish I had been there to witness it. When you told me how he acted at the hospital, I knew I had to intervene. I was definitely surprised by your call, but I was pleased to know you were looking out for us. You were right. It's like this thing has bewitched him. I saw it in the way he spoke to me at the funeral; it was different. Then again in the way he forced me out of our home. We have to keep her away from him, and this is how we achieve it.

"I don't know what she does to us, Quinn. Even I was drawn to her! I wanted to touch her. I know Sam won't be able to resist her. He isn't as strong as I am," Finn said.

Quinn laughed boldly at Finn. "Come on Finn we both know who the stronger of the two is. Let's face it. You both have your strengths and weaknesses, but I would bet on Sam to win that particular battle. You know with your condition and all. Anyway, I have to take this news straight to Mr. St. James. I can't trust Tina to do a thing about it; she has gone soft. I thought if nothing, she would join in the hatred of Miss Jones; however, she threw me out of that office so fast. I guess she hates me more than her. Very well, I'll just have to ruin them both, but first Miss Jones. Then once I have my man back I'll get rid of Tina Cohen-Chang for good." Immediately following that decree she hung up the phone without a goodbye. Grabbing her purse she headed out the door to see Jesse St. James.

She bobbed and weaved through traffic like a woman on a mission. Her contacts had come through for her again. This time she didn't need the Evans permission to proceed. It took an additional fifteen minutes before she arrived at the office. She walked in strutting pass the front desk fixed on her destination. She made a right down the long corridor taking notice of the depressing beige walls. It's a wonder Sam and the other employees haven't killed themselves. Having to look at this all day would drive a sane person mad, she thought. Luckily she had reached his office which she knew was painted a soft shade of blue. She knocked on the door waiting patiently for him to answer. He yelled, "IT'S OPEN." And she walked into the small space.

She watched his face fall as he mumbled something under his breath. Then, he cleared his throat asking, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hearing the insincerity in his voice wasn't a surprise. From what she had heard the man didn't particularly like her. Some of her co-workers told her he thought her to be a pain in his side. He unknowingly confided in her friend about him tiring of her trying to get Ms. Jones thrown back into jail. All of this didn't matter to her, only that she succeeded in her quest. In her eyes Mercedes Jones had been the distraction keeping Sam from reconciling with her. She killed his brother for God sakes, and no one in the family cared. They were too deep in morning to do what needed to be done, so she had to act on their behalf. Getting rid of the bane of her existence would be satisfactory, and the Evans would thank her for a job well done.

"You told me to come to you when I had concrete evidence, so here I am," Quinn said before tossing the file onto the desk.

He skimmed over the file for several minutes before closing it. "Do you have a warrant to obtain this?" St. James asked.

"The files just showed up on my desk," Quinn replied.

"Very well… I'll have to confirm this with Evans. Do not make any moves until I do. I need to get to the bottom of this mess," he explained. Picking up the desk phone he dialed Sam's extension. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. Hanging up the phone he immediately sent him an e-mail letting him know to meet him as soon as possible. On second glance he noticed there was an e-mail from Sam reminding him of a two day youth rally he signed on to speak at. He was due to return tomorrow.

Quinn stormed out of Jesse St. James office not satisfied with the delay. She decided to call Finn back. It was time to set this thing in motion. Why is everyone trying to protect her? Who is this woman and where had she come from? She had so many questions and very few answers. She couldn't get the way Sam defended Jones out of her mind. He didn't understand how that irritated her to no end. He could muster energy to care about the treatment of this nobody, but couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her for one measly indiscretion. Penitence had been paid, or so she thought.

Finn hadn't answered her call, so she tried Rachel. Their friendship had vastly improved since the cheating incident. Rachel had forgiven her after a lengthy discussion on boundaries. They weren't as close as they had once been, but they still had one another's backs. Rachel agreed to meet her for lunch to discuss the Jones matter. It didn't take long to reach the restaurant. When she made it inside Rachel was there waiting for her. The pair greeted each other with a hug promptly sitting afterwards. They order cocktails chatting about menial details. After their drinks arrived she decided to get down to business. "I need you to get your supervisor to issue a request for a warrant to Judge Bailey. Daddy has me in a pigeon hole when it comes to pursuing charges in any case involving Ms. Jones. I went to St. James, but I am not sure he is going to do his job. I'm sure Sam has told him to look out for her," Quinn said giving an eye roll.

"What am I getting out of this? The last time I listened to you Attorney Lopez came for me. She can be a bit scary," Rachel said.

"Look, you owe me. I covered your behind when you were between a rock and a hard place. Don't give me that crap. I need you to do this. I need to get Sam back. I really love him, Rachel. I regret what I did to him and you. Let's face it, Finn has forgiven you, but Sam may never forgive me. The least I can do is help rid him of the vermin that is Mercedes Jones. Will you help me or not?"

She sat there contemplating for a few minutes before confirming that she would help. They finished their drinks catching each other up on the latest gossip. Quinn received a text from Finn telling her they needed to talk. She replied to Finn asking where she should meet him. His prompt reply was simply an address not far out of the way. "Rachel, it was nice catching up, but I have a business meeting. Hopefully this will all blow over this week, then Sam and I will be reconciling soon. We could all go out on a double date," Quinn said. Her eyes were spread wide and glossed over. She was excited by the prospect of reconnecting with Sam, and she didn't care what had to take place to make it happen.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I really hope this works out for you Quinn. I can't think of a person more deserving of forgiveness. You have gone above and beyond to get justice for Stevie. If he doesn't recognize the love you have for him, then it is he that doesn't deserve you. Good Luck!" Rachel said.

They headed out of the restaurant to their cars. They each took separate directions, Rachel off to work, and Quinn to meet Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

SAM

A tortured Sam made his way down the hall to Mercedes apartment. The smell of a delectable dinner wafted through his nostrils and straight to his belly the entire ride over. The promise of excellent company was the only deterrent to him pulling the car over to eat said meal by the side of the road. He wouldn't have to wait much longer because Mercedes was posted at the door waiting for him. Giving each other a quick hello, she ushered him into the apartment. He walked over to the dining area sitting the food down before turning to Mercedes. He let his eyes roam her inviting face; she was smiling the intoxicating grin that he was very fond of. It brought him such happiness whenever he experienced it.

"That smells delicious," Mercedes said.

"I got you the Grilled Salmon Lemon & Herb as requested," Sam said, giving her a bright smile. They opened their dishes each marveling over the look and smell of their meals. "Have you had Maggianos before?" Sam asked, scooping some food onto the plate Mercedes handed him.

"No, I can't say that I have. With everything that has been going on, I haven't really had the time to get out and explore. Thinking of making a list of places to visit once my house arrest is behind me. I know that I am blessed, but I also know there is someone monitoring every step I take. Sometimes it feels a bit much. I find myself going the whole day without a thought of it, but it's always looming in the back of my mind," she said. She stopped talking, but continued to fill her plate.

Sam took her pause as an opportunity to offer a partnership. "Hmmm now that you mention it, there are some places I would love to visit. Maybe we can work on this list together. I'm not originally from here. My family moved here when I was a teen. Dad got a better job, so we relocated. We hit some hard times…thought about moving back to Kentucky, but dad chose a different life," Sam said placing a fork full of his Chicken Caprese into his mouth.

"You're from the south. Well bless your heart…What part?" Mercedes said, with a terrible southern drawl and her hand on her chest.

Sam let out a hearty laughed. "Real cute…We're from Lexington," he said shaking his head. "What about you? You said you had just moved here recently. Any family back in Ohio?"

Mercedes took a bite of her Grilled Salmon moaning at the glorious flavor. Sam was like a deer caught in headlights. His body temperature shot up hearing the melodious sounds of her pleasure, and he knew for sure. When he proposed a friendship with Mercedes, he had done it out of fear and uncertainty. He had inkling that he wanted more than friendship but didn't see a way in; he still didn't know how to broach the subject. He finally blinked and looked away grabbing a sip of water from his bottle.

"The simple answer is, no. No, I don't have any family back in Ohio… not living anyway. My mom and dad died when I was a pre-teen. I was raised by my Grandma Estelle. She was the last family I had, and when she died, Ohio was dead to me. I stayed a few years before I couldn't take it anymore. My plan was to move to Chicago. Figured it was a big city. I could either meet new people or fade into the background. Sounds depressing but I don't know. At the time it felt right. It was difficult finding work in the city, so I expanded my search. It didn't make sense to travel two hours to work each day, so I made the sensible decision to move closer to the job. Okay enough about me tell me more about your exciting life," She said.

"Just, one more question before we move on to my boring life. Past or Present Boyfriend?" He let the word boyfriend hesitantly slip from his lips as if he regretted each syllable.

Mercedes looked at him and laughed. "I would need a drink to get into that debacle. No current boyfriend though. Why you looking to set me up with someone? What about you? Any girlfriend to introduce your new friend to?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm definitely not playing match maker. If my last relationship is any indication of my matchmaking skills, I would be terrible at it, so no girlfriend to introduce to my friend, who happens to be a beautiful Woman, might I add. She would be crazy jealous, so no to that drama." He shook letting the thought of confusion roll off his shoulders. They continued getting to know each other as they ate. He listened intently as Mercedes told him of her time being in choir. He pocketed the knowledge that she could sing hoping that he could entice her to go to Karaoke with him. Every month, or so, his group of friends would meet to have a care free night of booze and singing.

With their meal long behind them the topic had turned to more current news. Mercedes told him of her excitement surrounding her new job. He posed a celebration of her new position. "How about we go out for drinks? You can meet my friends, and you can invite your friend Santana. I ran into her at the court house today, and we introduced ourselves."

"How did that go?" Mercedes asked.

"Could have been better… The one thing that comes across strong is her care for you. What do you say to our friends coming together to celebrate your job offer?" Sam asked, keeping the details of Santana's outburst to himself.

"I say yes. The more the merrier," Mercedes responded.

He watched as she took their plates into the kitchen. Missing her company, he picked up the leftover containers following not far behind. He placed the leftovers into her fridge and threw the bags into the garbage. "Need any help with clean up?" he asked. Knowing it had gotten late, he continued to hover, not wanting to leave. She declined his help as she made quick work of the small tasks. After wiping the counter down she announced the completion of her task. Unable to think of another reason to stay, he decided to say goodnight. She walked him to the door confirming that they would meet her last day of work to celebrate. She thanked him for the meal and pleasant company to which he held out his arms requesting a proper thank you. He once again reveled in the extreme comforting softness of her. This time he was unable to fight the urge and need to sniff her. The sensation was that of déjà vu. He drifted back to the feeling he had so desperately missed. He wondered then if he would experience it again, and tonight he had.

MERCEDES

She dreamt of pumpkin spice and molasses, which she equated with bad experiences. A friend of her grandmother wore the scent to every funeral she attended. She said it made her happy, but the sent just reminded Mercedes that another of her loved ones was no longer with them. That uneasy feeling stayed with her the remainder of the day. She couldn't shake the dreaded feeling that something bad would happen before the night drew to a close.

She had been in constant contact with Sam since the night he brought her dinner. They talked on the phone and saw each other when she showed up for her parole meetings with Tina. She and Tina's friendship had vastly improved. Tina hadn't dropped the questions surrounding the incident with that officer, but she had continued to avoid it. If she didn't talk about it, she could continue pretending it didn't happen. If she was lucky, she would take it to her grave, only she had never been that lucky in life. She had a feeling the luck wouldn't start now.

They found they had a scheduling conflict for her last night of work, so they decided to schedule the outing for the weekend following the start of her new job. If she loved the job it would be a celebration, and if she hated it well they would cross that bridge later. She prepared herself to go over to the address on the file. She tried humming along to the tunes on the radio as she nervously tapped the steering wheel. She had arrived to her destination. She took a moment to admire the beauty of the large frame house with massive windows. The cold didn't allow her to linger much longer. She walked up to the house ringing the doorbell. It was a few seconds before the door swung open and she nearly fell off the porch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asked.

Her flight reflexes kicked in and she turned running away from the menacing man. She turned back to see the vaguely familiar woman making her way down the stairs towards her. How could this have happened? She stopped just outside her car door. It would be easy to just open it and go, but something told her to stay. Instead of running she needed to confront her demons. The woman standing before her looked nothing of the woman she remembered. How come Sam hadn't mentioned it? "Hello Mrs. Evans or is it Parker?" Mercedes said.

"It's Mrs. Evans. Parker is my maiden name. You must have been given paper files. The hospital is notorious for not updating the last names correctly. Would you like to come inside?" Mary asked.

Mercedes looked from her to the porch, then back to Mary. She was about to decline when she heard Mary speak.

"He won't bother you. Please, come in. You came all this way. Might as well get paid for it," Mary said.

She followed silently behind the woman trying to think of what to say or do.

"You'll have to excuse my husband. I haven't told anyone that I was sick because I didn't want to worry them. I found out just before the accident. I was hoping to find a donor before I would give them the news, but I haven't had much luck finding a match. I am sorry he yelled at you. He came back early from work, noticed I looked sick, and I told him the truth." Mary said.

"Mrs. Evans, I am so sorry. I have been racking my brain for ways to convey how sorry I am. Nothing I can do or say will bring him back, and I grieved the loss. I wish I could take it back, but I cant." Her voice shook as the tears fell down her face. She never dreamed she would be here today. "I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Please," Mercedes said.

She wrapped her arms around Mercedes. The expression made her cry even harder. She couldn't believe the overwhelming sense of relief she felt in that moment. "I have already forgiven you, Ms. Jones. I know in my heart that it was an accident. Even though I struggle daily with what ifs, I find comfort in the love that I have for Stevie… I know that he loved me immensely," Mary explained.

It took a moment for the women to get their bearings. When they did Mercedes found it difficult to speak above a whisper, "My name is Mercedes and thank you."

"No thanks required. I meant it. Now, Sam doesn't know yet. I am going to tell him tonight. I know you two are friends. He hasn't told me, but he was over recently, and you two were texting. I saw the picture in his phone next to the name 'adorably sexy'. Are you two dating?" Mary asked.

Mercedes hid her face behind her hands shaking her head in the negative. She slowly pulled her hands down before verbally telling her they weren't in fact dating. "Maybe it was a mistake that he kept. I'm sure he doesn't find me sexy. Not that I think I'm not beautiful, I am. I just meant that we are friends," Mercedes rambled off.

"I know my son and it wasn't a mistake. Friends, I don't know how much of that I believe, but it's none of my business. What I do know is you come highly recommended. The lady on the phone said I wouldn't find a better nurse in the country, so will you allow me to find out?"

She sat still contemplating her question. "I don't know. Won't it be weird? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." She looked back noticing Mr. Evans was gone. "Can I let you know tomorrow?" They both agreed to give her the time to think about it. Leaving the house just made her want to call Sam. She felt bad that she promised not to tell him. She was safe during her ride home, but what would she do the remainder of the day. Could she pretend not to know about his mother's illness, all the while texting, or talking? She wasn't sure she was that great an actress. She thought of all the ways she could avoid him for the next 24 hrs.

The weekend had finally arrived, and it was time to go out. Things were dicey with Sam over the next couple of days. He was a little withdrawn finding out his mother was sick, but he was happy that she accepted the job. When his mother told him that she was considering turning the position down, Sam called and persuaded her to accept. Determining they had enough moping for a lifetime, they decided to go out with the friends. Tina and Mike were celebrating their anniversary of the first time they kissed or something sappy like that, so they couldn't make it. Santana had a date of which she promised to give details about whenever she came up for air. The night was dwindling down to a chosen few.

Santana forced her to put on a dress for this outing. Even though Mercedes explicably told her it was not a date. They settled on a red dress. It was slightly fitted around the bust area, an Empire waist that slightly flared out into an A-line skirt. It was paired with her black clutch and black heels. Maybe there was some truth in Sam's mother's words, she thought. He was there to pick her up for this friend outing only he was looking at her like anything but. She followed his eyes as they slowly roamed her body; he didn't try to hide his appreciation.

"You look gorgeous," he complemented.

She ventured to do some quick scanning as well. He donned a slim fitted grey and black button up shirt, jeans, and casual shoes. "Thanks, you look handsome. All this for your friend?" Mercedes teased.

Sam let out a chuckle before pulling her into a hug. He smelled amazing like rosewood, musk, and citrus. They stayed in the embrace for a moment more than they should have. "Um, Sam, you gonna let me go?" She really hadn't wanted him to, but staying in that tight embrace had her feeling things she shouldn't. She remembers the feeling of that firm chest beneath her hands on their first encounter. It felt amazing then and even better now.

The car ride had been filled with laughter as they caught up on the craziness of the week. Mercedes told Sam about how Stacey was developing new ways to avoid her all together. She came in through the back door noticed Mercedes was there, so she ran out then came back in through the front. He promised things would get better if she gave it more time. They pulled up to the valet, got out, and entered the Sugar Shack. When they got to the table Mercedes breathing stopped.

"Mercedes this is my best friend Finn. Finn, meet my new best friend Mercedes," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mercedes," Finn said with a wicked grin.

QUINN

Closer to the not so distant future…

Quinn was headed to meet Finn to discuss what she didn't know. Her irritation for him lately was skyrocketing. One thing was true; she did regret her decision to sleep with Finn. She found Finn at Never Ending Tap, and she wondered what she was walking into. She spotted him as soon as she entered the shabby establishment. He was standing next to a man sprawled over the bar. Upon closer examination, she recognized the occupant. "Why is Mr. Evans sprawled out on the bar?" she asked. Her tone was harsh and accusatory.

"He was like this when I got here. I tried to get him to tell me what Mercedes was doing at his house, but he's incoherent." Finn said.

"This place needs to be shut down. He should have been cut off. Guess they're trying to live up to their name. Help me get him in the car," Quinn demanded.

They made small talk as they made their way to Finn's apartment nearby. "I didn't want to upset you, but you know Sam is seeing her right. They spend a lot of time together. Every time I call its Mercedes this or Mercedes that," Finn said.

"Don't worry Finn, I have a plan," Quinn said before disconnecting the phone. It was crazy to be conversing with the car ahead of you anyway. She spent the remainder of the car ride gathering her thoughts. She would use this opportunity to her advantage. Soon, she would have her right where she belonged, in a cell.


	14. Chapter 14

MERCEDES

"Mercedes this is my best friend Finn. Finn, meet my new best friend Mercedes," Sam said with a chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes," Finn greeted warmly. His hand was outstretched and his face wore a wicked grin. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two friends. As the room begin to spin out of control. She felt dizzy and confused. Is this right? Could she have heard him correctly? Think, think Mercedes! What should I do?

Her pulse quickened as her hands began to sweat. The one person she thought she had seen the last of was standing before her and it was Sam's best friend, no less. Things were bad, no worse. Could he have known about Finn's attack on her? She wasn't sure if she could trust this situation, or if she could trust him. Was this all some elaborate scheme to draw her in, and then let her down? She was sure of only one thing; she didn't know what to think. Time was what she desired; a time machine would be best. She would go back in time changing everything, starting with her move to Illinois.

Sam was calling to her, but she couldn't respond. She heard him call to her again; however, she remained stunned and frozen in the same position. Total shock had consumed her and she didn't know how exactly to bring herself back. Finn's hand stood firm midair waiting for Mercedes to take it, but she wasn't in the mood for being nice. His presence disturbed her recently acquired taste for peace and tranquility. He was a nuance of crazy, lying in wait to upset her equilibrium. No, she wouldn't greet him with acceptance and respect.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder jarring her from her rigid state. Her prayer was to look as if she had it together on the surface because just beneath she was a wreck. Turning her body to face Sam, she gave him a confident smile. She watched as his gaze softened and his body relaxed. She cleared her throat hoping to stall for more time, but she realized it was of no use. It was either tell Sam now, or go through with the introductions. Not wishing to make herself a public spectacle, she made her choice without a second thought. Quickly shaking Finn's hand, she uttered a brief hello. After their initial greeting she decided to take a moment to contemplate what was happening. She leaned in asking Sam where the restroom was located. He gave her a lopsided grin before turning and pointing to the sign near the back of the lounge.

She walked briskly with her vision narrowed in on the sign. If asked she wouldn't be able to give the layout, or details regarding what she had passed on her way there. As she entered the restroom, she noticed there were several women in there, so she went into an empty stall. Pacing the tight quarter, which consisted of rocking back and forth, she thought of how she found herself in this position. They're best friends, she thought. Her mind never put 2 and 2 together, now that she had it definitely made 4. When he said he saw her at the lounge she didn't realize he was there with Sam. She was unquestionably confused about it all.

Between her thoughts and the overpowering smell of cheap perfume mixed with booze, she was really feeling sick, so she exited the stall, washed her hands, and walked out the door. Opening the door, she was met with the same lecherous face Finn had worn the night of her attack. The composure she had gained in the washroom was fleeting and she was unsure what to do. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on her in public, would he? Questions regarding her safety swarmed her thoughts, while her body readied for an attack.

He walked closer backing her into the wall. "Hello, again beautiful, did you miss me?" He whispered closely in her ear. She could feel the heat of his breath passing through her ear drum with unwelcomed fire. The unrelenting anger she felt for him could be compared to none that she had felt in all her life. She wanted nothing more than for him to drop dead. Scum like him didn't deserve to live amongst decent folk. As his hand slid up her thigh, the rage inside her bubbled over. She kneed him in the crotch and slapped him across the face.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again! Serve and Protect? No you exist to harass and abuse." She gave him another stern look before she made her way back to the table.

She saw Sam heading her way as she moved through the thickening crowd.

"Hey, are you okay," Sam asked. His face looked sincerely concerned for her. There was no doubt in her mind, Sam didn't have anything to do with the vile actions of his friend, and yet there was still a looming nagging inner voice telling her that she is far too trusting. She always saw the good in people, when some people were simply rotten to the core.

"Huh, what did you say?" she asked.

"Okay Mercedes, what is going on? You have been distracted since we got here. Is there anything you want to tell me? Are you feeling sick? Are you not feeling up to celebrating tonight… because we can go back to your place or mine, and just hang out the two of us?" Sam offered.

"I'm not feeling well all of a sudden. I'm going to call it a night. I'll take a cab back home, so you can stay with your friend," Mercedes said.

"Absolutely not…I brought you here, and I'll see you home. Just let me let Finn know that were leaving," he said. With that he was off in the direction of the restrooms. She stood at the front entrance bearing down a pattern. She nervously chewed her nails deep in thought over how she would get herself out of this mess. Sam didn't keep her waiting long. He was back and ushering them out the door. She was too distracted to try and figure out the expression on his face, so she just followed his lead.

When the Valet pulled his car around, opening the door, she got in giving a rushed thank you. Sam walked over to the driver's side and slid in. Once they were buckled in, they rode away in silence. Every so often she would look over to find him with a far out expression on his face. She was sure he was confused about her change in temperature, but she needed more information before she could fully decide if this was right or not. They shouldn't be friends. How could they? Maybe it was better that they not see each other anymore. Things were a bit more complicated than first glance. How could he be friends with such a deplorable person? So many thoughts consumed her, but the clearest thought she had was to take time.

The car ride seemed to drag at first, but as she grew deeper in thought the time flew by. He was pulling into a parking space in the lot of her complex, and she hadn't figured out what to tell him. After parking the car he turned to her with a helpless look on his face. "Mercedes, please tell me what's wrong…Everything was fine before we left. We had fun conversation …Have I done something to offend you. Please talk to me," Sam pleaded.

"I can't Sam. Let's talk later." With that she rushed out of the car leaving a stunned Sam behind with only his thoughts.

Two weeks had dragged by making a miserable Mercedes. She missed Sam desperately and avoiding him was about to be a thing of the past. Before the Finn run in she had agreed to accompany him to a youth mentoring summit. She desperately wanted to see him; she missed him, but she could deal without the audience. The more she thought about it, the more she was regretting her choice to not fill Sam in on the Finn situation. What if he had done this before? What if he was still doing it to other people? She wanted nothing more than to take this to the grave, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized exposing Finn was the right thing to do. At this point she wasn't even sure if anyone would believe her, and she didn't want a nasty scandal on her hands. "Ugh, Dear God, what shall I do?" she said to the four walls. Before she could come to a conclusion on what to say, her phone buzzed with a message from Sam.

Puppy Eyes: Outside, buzz me in!

Her reply was a simple ok, and she hit the buzzer allowing Sam entry to the building. She watched intently as he took long confident strides toward her. His posture was stiff, and his green eyes sad. She could tell in the look he missed her immensely. Inner feelings of guilt over her behavior bubbled up to the surface and her resolve begin to crack. Without giving a hello or asking permission, he pulled her flush against his body enveloping her in a tight embrace. He held her firmly against him as she felt herself giving into her emotions. "Sam, I want you to know I missed you so much," She said fighting back the tears threatening to spill onto his well sculpted chest.

After muddling through two days of the youth summit, the pair wanted nothing more than a quiet evening in together. They sat down on the couch bottle of wine on the table with glasses in hand. "So, tell me. Who are you Mercedes Jones?" Sam asked.

"That is a good question. I don't know. I'm sort of reinventing myself at the moment. Trying to rebuild what has been broken but the core is still there. I am strong-will, a survivor, I love fast and hard, but it's because I know more than most you have to love while you can because everyone eventually leaves. For a while I thought it was me, maybe I still do." She paused briefly to take a sip of her wine.

Sam took that moment to ask a follow up question. "What do you mean by everyone eventually leaves?"

She swallowed hard looking anywhere except his eyes.

Sam stood up walking around the room for a moment. Then he decided to change the album on the record player. He turned to see if she would object, but she did not. Walking back over to the couch he sat down his glass of wine gesturing for Mercedes to do the same. He held out his hand asking her to dance. She placed her small smooth milk chocolate hand into his large calloused cream one allowing him to pull her close.

Once she was flush against his body, they began to sway to the Billy Paul hit-Me and Mrs. Jones. At some point in the song they stopped dancing. He was simply holding her close to him. Both entrancedly trapped in the moment feeling each other's warmth. He sniffed her hair and neck squeezing her soft body closer to him. "You feel extremely good, and you smell heavenly. Is that lavender?" he asked.

Her brain told her to think about what was happening, but her heart screamed, 'NO, JUST FEEL'. She nodded her head confirming it was lavender scent that he smelled. As her face glided over his chest, she felt a warming and tingling sensation. She could stay wrapped in his arms like this, and never grow tired. She exhaled burying herself deeper into him, as she felt his hands slide lower resting at the uppermost portion of her backside. Instantly her body went rigid and she dropped her hands that were circling his waist.

Her reaction alerted him to his mistake. "I am sorry I didn't mean to be inappropriate with you. I just…got too comfortable and I don't know. I like you, more than a friend and if I'm being honest I have for a while now." He paused looking at her. She seemed far away, but she was there with him. The effects of what Finn did to her flashing in her head as she stared at her chosen spot. She saw Sam's hand wave in front of her face and she didn't flinch.

Mercedes wished she could block everything from her thoughts. The only thing on her mind was Finn. He had made her into this person that couldn't accept affection from a guy that she was interested in. She couldn't carry this burden any longer; it was time to reclaim her life and emotions. "Finn attacked me that night…You and Tina took me home. He pulled me over, and had me step out of the car. I didn't know what was happening. It was" her voice broke, but she refused to shed any tears. She realized crying wouldn't help, that being emotional changes nothing.

She didn't know what he was thinking. He just stood there with a far out expression on his face. She assumed it was the distant look that she had sported minutes ago. She begins to nervously tap her fingers. She hoped it would soothe her thoughts. Does he believe me? Will he side with his friend? Is it my fault? When he spoke it was the voice of confusion and shock. His face turned red, he stood up, and rushed out the door. "SAM, WHERE ARE YOU," the sound of the door slamming trapped the last few words in her throat. Unsure of what to do she picked up the phone to dial Santana.

Santana answered the phone immediately alerted by Mercedes shaky voice. She confided in her regarding Finn's assault and letting her know about the situation with Sam. Santana told her she would get dressed and come over immediately. Just as they were nearing their see you in a few, Mercedes heard a knock at the door. She walked over opening the door to reveal two police officers.

"Hello ma'am, are you Mercedes Jones?" the first officer asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Mercedes responded.

"Turn around ma'am and place your hands behind your back. You're under arrest for" She tuned the officer out as he stated her Miranda rights. She couldn't believe her luck. Her freedom was being taken away for a second time, only this time was different. She was being railroaded for something she didn't do. She wouldn't let this break her. As they dragged her from her apartment complex to the squad car, she prayed that the truth would come to light, and hoped for the best.

SAM

He couldn't decide on whether or not he heard her correctly. FINN DID WHAT?

His mind shot back to the conversation they had the night of the failed celebration. Finn insisted he had no idea why Mercedes mood changed upon seeing him. He assured him that he had only seen her during his questioning at the hospital. That particular detail had skipped his memory. The hospital seemed like a lifetime ago. When Finn brought it up, he had concluded that she was upset by the memory of Stevie's death. He desperately tried to assure her that she was forgiven and her involvement in the issue was irrelevant. Finding out Finn had done this to her cut him deep. He never would have thought him capable of such a heinous crime, but he believed her as soon as the words left her lips.

He was ecstatic over introducing Mercedes to his friends. He was certain they would fall in love with her as he had. How could they not she was simply amazing. Her caring spirit pulled him in deep until he was drowning. It wasn't clear when it happened but somewhere in between the hospital and now he had fallen for her. Never one to hold back his feelings, he planned to tell her that night when they left the lounge. He was done pretending everything was innocent and platonic between them. He wanted to explain to her how her unique laugh drew him in making him apart of her world and just how contagious and addictive it was. He wanted to tell her how he felt like the most intelligent guy in the world because of how attentively she clung to every word he said, and how her brown eyes stared into his green eyes eagerly drinking him in.

Could he lose it all because of Finn, again? This time felt worse. Quinn had freely given herself to him, but Mercedes…well that was another issue. He couldn't bring his mind to think it, let alone say it. He asked the question again to be sure, "Finn did what?"

As she described Finn's actions, her words fueled his rage. He was burning out of control, and the only thing that could calm him was a run in with Finn. Standing up from his stooped position he headed straight out the door without another word. He heard her distant call to him, but he couldn't respond. His one track mind had taken over his body leading him to his car, out of the parking lot, and straight towards Finn's home.

It was a thirty minute drive to Finn's house from Mercedes but Sam made it 19 minutes flat. Barely allowing the gear to shift into park, he cut the engine running up to the house. He rang the bell several times immediately pounding on the door with his fist. There was no answer, so he begins kicking the door. Several minutes went by and still his knocks went unanswered. He saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye. One of the neighbors porch lights had gone on, and he knew that meant he had an audience. The news changed nothing as he continued his incessant knocking. The neighbor screamed for him to leave or else he was calling the cops. This didn't deter Sam from his quest. Finally he looked pass the house to see Finn's car missing. Realizing it was a failed attempt, he got in his car grabbing his cell. He dialed Finn several times, and yet he still was unable to get a hold of him.

Sam had no idea where Finn was. He had already been to the precinct, called Rachel, and Quinn. Neither had seen or heard from him. Four hours had passed, while his body remained alert, but now he had begun to crash. It hurt his heart that he couldn't find Finn. "I just wanna talk to him… Find out why he did this," he reasoned with himself. All the while he knew had he seen Finn that night he would have committed murder. He drove home rushing in to use the restroom. Once he had relieved himself he washed his hands staring in the mirror at his reflection. His skin was beet red and his eyes a darker shade of green. He was heated in the worse way. He decided a shower would do him good. Hopefully he could get some rest tonight, he thought before stepping into the tub.

He tossed and turned all night, finally getting to sleep around 6.a.m. Even though he was exhausted, he rushed out of bed to get ready for work. He knew he wasn't getting anything done today, but after being gone for two days he needed to show his face. He decided he would go into work early because he was definitely leaving early. He wasn't in the head-space to be around obnoxious co-workers at this time, so he figured the earlier the better. Mercedes voice rang in his head on a loop. Every time he thought of the situation, which was constant, he grew in anger. Finally he was out the door and heading for work. He tried Finn's cell again, but there was no answer. He thought about calling Mercedes to check in with her, but he wasn't sure what to say at this point. He had left without much conversation at all. Would she be mad at him? Possibly! He internally answered his question.

Once in the office he began to move files around on his desk and in his computer. He called Tina for some advice, but he received her voice mail. He had forgotten Tina and Mike were taking a vacation to celebrate their engagement. Frustrated he pulled up his e-mails to find an urgent message from St. James. Jesse was always in the office early, which didn't make sense because he got the least done. Sam decided to just get it over with now. He let out a deep sigh before heading to Jesse's office. He went to knock but dropped his hands. Before hours Jesse always had his headphones in full blast, so Sam walked in unannounced.

Sam was unprepared for the sight he witnessed upon walking into Jesse's office. Jesse was leaned up against his desk while receiving pleasure from a brunette. Upon hearing the door opening she quickly released him from her mouth. "Rachel?" he asked not sure if his eyes were seeing clearly.

"OH MY GOD, DON'T TELL FINN," Rachel said.

"Trust me I don't care what you do in your personal time. Where is Finn? I have been trying to get in touch with him about an issue of the utmost importance!" Sam said. Once he had the information, he left a stunned Jesse and Rachel in the office to their own devices.

He headed over to Quinn's to see if Finn was over there. It was worth a shot since Rachel said that was where her boyfriend tracker app said he was last. He pulled up to the house knocking on the door. Finn opened the door with a shocked expression. Sam didn't utter a word to Finn. He elbowed him in them nose before punching him in the jaw. Finn stumbled back surprised by the devastating blows he was being dealt. He fell over an end table crashing the lamp and his body to the floor. Sam dived on top of him landing face shot after shot. He finally found his words, "I forgave you when you slept with my fiancé. You said it couldn't be helped because of your condition, but being a sex addict doesn't excuse this. It doesn't make you force yourself onto women. YOU SICK DEPRAVED BASTARD." Sam never let up on his assault. He continued pounding Finn until all he could see was blooded nose and lips. Soon Sam felt someone tugging on his arm. He turned to give the intruder a piece of the action and was shocked by the interfering party. "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I can explain," he said.

MARY

She couldn't believe the stories she was hearing. How could he be involved with this? When she got him alone she would give him a piece of her mind. This was unbelievable. She paced the room waiting to be allowed back to see him. Just when she felt at her wits end, the guard escorted her back to speak with Dwight. He didn't give her chance to say anything before he started his plea.

"I'm sorry honey I was drunk," Dwight said.

She slapped him across the face.

"Ma'am if you can't restrain yourself, I will be forced to escort you out," the guard stated.

She heard his warning, but gave no acknowledgement to the officer. She proceeded with her lashing; however she made the switch to verbal assault. "And, what about when you were sober? HUH? No wonder your son despises you. I have made excuses over and over, but no more. Again, you find out I am sick then disappear. You left me alone to fight cancer with three kids. Everyone told me I was a fool to take you back. Your son had to help me up off the bathroom floor when I was too weak from puking my guts out. I defended you when he wanted to hate you for it. I told him daddy was just afraid and needed time to deal with what life was throwing at him.

"Is the cancer back?" Dwight asked.

"No, it's my kidneys, which you would know had you stuck around, but again you left me.

Then you go and do this. I hope you know Sam won't forgive you. Not really. I'll try, but he'll never truly forgive you for this. You have hurt another woman that he loves."

"Love? Sam doesn't even know this woman. How could he be in love?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah well you don't know your son at all. They have been seeing each other socially for months now. He says they're just friends, but a mother knows."

"Are you kidding me? You're okay with this? You're son being in love with the woman that murdered our son? You're fine with this? This is just Rich! So Stevie dies and Sam gets the girl? I won't allow it" Dwight scoffed.

"You listen to me Dwight James Evans, you better tread very carefully because the next thing you say and do will make or break your family. I will not stand by while you tear down Mercedes because of a mistake she made. She is paying for it. Yes Sam loves her and there is nothing you or anyone can say to change it. If you ever want to speak to your son again fix this now. FIX THIS!" She said.

After her talk with Dwight, she was feeling uneasy. She wanted her family together, and for years she worked hard at it, but now she wasn't so sure if it was best. She feared Sam's reaction to the news that Dwight signed a complaint against Mercedes. She also wouldn't sit idly by while Mercedes was railroaded for a crime she didn't commit. Just as Mary was about to ask Sam how he was feeling, she saw Mercedes lawyer run into the courthouse. She was talking very animatedly to Sam and Mary didn't like it. "I knew this would happen. You need to stay away from her. I told her it was a bad idea working or your family, and to top it off your dad signed a confession that says Mercedes is stalking your mother and father. What the hell?" Santana said.

"I didn't know about any of this. If I had, it would have been stopped immediately. I would never hurt her. I love her. She is my friend," Sam explained. Mary felt her skin boiling. She didn't appreciate the woman questioning her son's care for Mercedes. In the short time she had observed them; she knew he would do anything for her. Luckily for the lawyer, she made her exit before Mary had made it over to them.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked.

"I'm as well as to be expected. I didn't like it the first time she sat behind bars. I really don't like it now. She doesn't deserve this. Mercedes isn't some criminal; she good and honest. I can't believe dad. Oddly enough, I do understand though. He wanted to protect the ones he loves, but what he doesn't realize is so do I. I need her out of there. She's already been through so much," Sam replied.

Mary and Sam sat in the room they had been asked waiting to be called in for questioning. Once called for testimony, they had immediately dispelled the claims that Mercedes had harassed them, or committed any crimes. They explained the unique circumstances surrounding Mercedes job placement. Dwight had also retracted his complaint stating he was drunk and coerced into signing the statement in question. He named the conspirators as Officer Finnegan Hudson and AUSA Lucy Quinn Fabray.

After careful deliberation, the judge ruled to drop all charges against Mercedes. Santana took this opportunity to petition the court to dismiss further monitoring of Mercedes. She cited Police misconduct, and a number of charges as evidence to why Mercedes safety was in question. The Judge concluded the ankle monitoring, but ordered Mercedes to complete the 60 days Parole she had remaining. Mary watched as Mercedes and Santana hugged in celebration of their victory. She was happy for her as well. She watched as she sat in the court room, head down, looking defeated. She knew then Sam was right. Mercedes had suffered enough.

The celebration was short lived. Santana was off to work on the case she had compiled against Quinn, Finn, and Rachel. She told them how she couldn't stand watching Mercedes behind bars, so she left to gather evidence and file some motions. She had worked her assistant ragged getting all the documents prepared through the night. She wanted Mercedes out of that cell by midday. They all would have preferred her not to have been arrested in the first place, but they had no control over the actions of these people.

"Come on guys let's get Mercedes home. She has seen enough of this place," Mary said. As the group disbanded to go in there separate directions, she intently watched Sam and Mercedes. Something was wrong between the two and she was going to get to the bottom of this.


	15. Chapter 15

STACEY

Spring break had gotten off to a disappointing start. With school out she hoped she could spend more time with her mother doing the things they used to. They hadn't been able to get out much because of all the drama surrounding their life. Her dad had been missing in action since the day Mercedes showed up, and she wondered if he would ever return. She was half-way through her grief exercises when she heard someone at the front door. Hearing Sam's voice was a welcomed distraction, so she bounded down the stairs to greet him.

"Hey Stace," Sam said as she jumped into his arms. Immediately her smile fell and her back stiffened as Mercedes came into view. She hadn't expected Mercedes to return with them. She had been a thorn in her side ever since the beginning and she just couldn't forget that Mercedes was the source of destruction in her life. Her blue eyes met with Sam's green eyes causing her to try to fake a warm reception to Mercedes. Her somber mood dissipated as quickly as it appeared. She refused to push Sam away because she couldn't stand the presence of Mercedes, so she decided to ignore her presence and focus on her brother.

After greeting her mother briefly, she began chatting Sam up about her recent experiences. All too soon her mother was telling her to give them a moment in private. Her aggravation was evident on her face but she didn't utter a word in protest. She went upstairs waiting until they were engrossed in conversation before moving closer to eavesdrop.

Two weeks later…

"Do I have to?" Stacey asked.

"Yes you do!" Mary responded.

Stacey was against attending the apology dinner her mother was hosting. She wanted to be as far away as possible from the storm that was brewing between her father and brother. Even though she didn't have all the facts, she knew enough to know it wouldn't be the pleasant experience her mother expected. Judging from the googly eyes Sam was making at Mercedes, there was no way he'd forgive their dad for whatever crime he had committed against her. This is why she couldn't like Mercedes. She was always causing drama in their life. First she hurt Stevie, then she caused her dad to run away, and now she's the reason Sam won't forgive their dad. On top of all of this her mother adored her. It wasn't fair at all. Why couldn't her mother find a new nurse to help her and why couldn't Sam find another girlfriend?

She sat at the top of the stairs thoughts rummaging through her brain. She could remember the talk her mother had with Sam and Mercedes after she was arrested. Apparently she was upset that he got into a fight with Finn over what he did to her, which only adds to the list of things she's ruined. She has come between his and Finn's friendship. Seeing his hands all bruised was painful and she didn't know how she could ever see Mercedes in a positive light. Now she was forced to share a meal with her when she didn't want to be in the same room as her. It was all a bit annoying. Just as she was about to make her way down the stairs she heard the arguing.

SAM

"Dinner is ready guys; everyone around the table," Mary said.

It had been two weeks since the jail incident and Sam just wanted to put all the mess behind them. He wanted an evening filled with laughter and fun, but most importantly, an evening absent of his father and present with Mercedes. What he got was something of a compromise he hadn't agreed to make. His mother arranged a dinner with intentions on Dwight making amends with Sam and Mercedes, only Sam wasn't interested. Tapping his foot he listened as his father gave a heartfelt apology to Mercedes. He described it as such because she was moved by it and graciously accepted every word; however, the apology only fueled the anger burning just beneath the surface.

The rage bubbled over as Dwight began his apology to him. "STOP, JUST STOP… I cannot take it anymore. You thing just because you say you're sorry we should just forget everything you have done. I don't want your apology. What I want is to never see your face again. I'm done listening to you apologize to mom, to Stacey, to Mercedes, and now again to me. I refuse to continually be abused. I choose not to accept this anymore. I'm done," Sam said.

"You see this Mary. I can't apologize to him while he's being childish." Dwight explained.

"Funny, you think I'm being childish. Maybe it's because I never got to be one. YOU LEFT," Sam countered.

Both men were fired up, so Mary tried to deescalate the situation, but there was no getting through to them. Sam watched as she looked to Mercedes pleading with her to help calm him down. Just one look at her troubled expression and he was already simmering down. He didn't want to scare her away with his rage, but he also couldn't allow his father to walk over her as he had.

"Sam you need to work towards fixing your relationship with your father," Mercedes said.

"I can't forgive him Mercedes. He is beyond redemption."

"You forgave me," Mercedes shot back.

"That is different. I never blamed you. It was a horrible mistake. You did nothing wrong," he explained.

"Sam, stop it. I killed Stevie. It was awful, and I have learned to live with my mistakes. Your father made a mistake and it didn't result in anyone's death. How can you have forgiveness for me and not for him?" Mercy asked.

Tears sprang in her eyes making him want to hold her close. He hated seeing her in pain. It was a crime to see her with anything less than that beautiful addicting smile etched on her face. Attempting not to appear as placating, he tried simply reassuring her with his words.

"Why are we arguing about this? You're kind, sweet, and beautiful. You would never intentionally hurt anyone. You two can't be compared," Sam said.

"You have to stop this. You see me as some harmless commodity incapable of causing harm. I did damage Sam. If you can find forgiveness for me, then you can find it for him," she responded.

Okay, I'll try to work things out with my dad. It's going to be aggravating and pure torture, but I'll do it for you. I have a favor to ask of you though. She gave him a look that said, continue while nodding her head. (He moved in closer before continuing his speech) Will you go out on a date with me? It'll help ease the hurt I feel," he said. He gave her the sad puppy eyes and pouty lips trying to sweeten his plea.

"Sure Sam, we always hangout," she said walking away. He caught her hand effectively stopping her from fleeing his presence. She turned back to him with questioning eyes.

"No, I don't think you understand. I want to go out on a date with you as more than friends. Did you not hear my confession to you?" Sam asked.

"I-I well. I did, but Sam I think you were just confused. I mean were just friends right? I mean you see me as like a sister. I really believe it was the alcohol that confused your feelings. You've said it over and over… we are just friends. That's what you said."

"Mercedes, I am a firm believer that guys and girls can be platonic friend. Tina is my best friend. She is beautiful, but when I look at her I see a sister; not unlike Stacey. I have another friend, Jane. She is also beautiful, fun, and carefree, but when I look at her again, sister. From the very beginning I knew there was something more between us. At least I felt it. When I look at you I don't see anyone else. You are distinctive and special. I can remember the first time I was in contact with you. The accidental run in at the probation office left me dazed and confused. I went out drinking trying to get the smell of you off me, trying to forget the feel of you, and trying to quell the hunger that engulfed me. I know that you are scared and skeptical of my feelings, but know this… You are nothing like a sister to me. The way I think of you and the things I imagine doing to you aren't things I would ever think of doing to any family member. Friends we are, and I would like to build upon that. Give me a chance to show you that we can be more than friends. What do you say?"

"Okay," Mercedes answered.

He stared into her eyes understanding the look of fear coupled with desire and he wanted to kiss her. He inched in closer, but she turned her head giving into the fear.

MERCEDES

Sam convinced her of going on a date the following day. He told her he was certain if she had days to think on it, she would find an excuse to back out. It was all too much. Here she sat pondering what she had gotten herself into. A date she could handle, but a date with Sam as more than friends, she wasn't so sure. Still she had to give it a try. Things had become lax in the days following her escape and dare she say things were beginning to feel normal. She hadn't felt normalcy since her move to Illinois, but in this moment there were no complaints. She had a job she loved, friends she adored, and a love interest, so why was she waiting for the other shoe to drop?

Well, just maybe it was because of all the tragedy she had experienced in the few short months. The job she loved was with the mother of the person she had killed, the friends were the friends of the love ones she had harmed, and the love interest was the brother of the soul she had snatched from this world. As she sat there she knew it would never work. How could it? She let out a scream feeling exasperated. How is it she had so many people in her corner yet she felt so alone. Wishing she could speak to her grandmother and have her answer back, she decided she needed an hour nap.

"Beep, beep, beep," her alarm sounded and she wanted to throw it. Maybe she could call Sam and reschedule for another day. She really wasn't feeling up to going out. Before she could pick up her phone it rang. She snatched the device up as she headed over to her closet looking for something to wear.

"Tell me you are already dressed in the outfit I picked out for you to wear tonight. I don't want to have to come over there," Santana said without a proper greeting.

"Well hello to you too. How are you doing? I'm fine and thanks for asking," Mercedes responded in a curt tone.

As Santana was going to her next round of threats, she heard an alert come through.

Puppy eyes: Hey Ms. Pretty, Too late to change your mind. I'm getting in the car now and shutting my phone off. See you in a few. –Sam

"Santana I gotta go. Sam's on his way now and I'm not even close to being dressed."

After hanging up the phone she brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower to refresh herself. Once out she moisturized her skin donning her underwear before going back over to the closet. Even though it was spring the weather in Illinois was rather fickle. She pulled out a little black dress that was the epitome of the phrase, "Catch a cold, catch a man" only she'd rather skip the catching a cold. Pressed for time she decided to be practical. Without a clue as to where they were headed left her scrambling for something appropriate to wear. She decided to go with black leggings, a fitted black and white striped knit sweater, and a pair of black peep-toe heeled boots. She grabbed her clutch tossing in some lip gloss and other essentials before touching up her hair. She was rocking a twist out and wanting to make sure she had a good amount of fluff. After applying a small amount of edge control, she heard the bell ring. She ran to hit the buzzer knowing it was Sam. Then she went back to touching up her lip color.

When she walked back into the living room she could feel Sam eyes before they met. His gaze wondered her figure with a slow appreciation.

"Mercedes, you look absolutely amazing," he said before handing her a mid-sized gift bag. Upon receipt she graciously accepted the gift. She sat the bag on a nearby end table, and took Sam's offered arm.

"So, where are we headed?" Mercy asked.

"Dinner at the Bahama grill and then off to an undisclosed location for a bit of fun," Sam said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, now I'm a little worried. Where are we going? I'm not really a fan of surprises," Mercy replied.

"Come on Mercedes, live a little! I promise it'll be fun and appropriate."

Mercedes physically relaxed finally relenting to Sam's will, "Okay, I guess."

He opened the car door helping Mercedes in before making his way around to the drivers side. Once inside he buckled up and turned on his favorite satellite country radio station. She was happy he turned on the music because neither of them were talking, which worried her because it was never their issue. Her mind began to race. What if we have nothing to talk about the whole night? What if this is so terrible that we can no longer be friends? Before she could stop herself, she let out a chuckle at the absurdity of her thoughts.

"What are we laughing about?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, just the thoughts in my head," Mercy replied.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nothing. How was your day?"

"My day was ok. Work was kinda crazy, but I'm more interested in how your day was. Tina mentioned you called."

"Remind me to tell Tina she talks too much. Yes, I called her. It's just...I'm getting used to freedom again. I had forgotten that I no longer have to report my every move to her anymore."

"Okay, well I'm hoping to help with that. How about we meet for coffee before work in the morning?" Sam offered.

"Are we fishing for a second date before the first one has ended?"

"Third date, and yes. "

"Umm, I'm pretty sure this is the first, so coffee would be the second."

Before Sam could respond they were pulling up to the restaurant.

Once inside the restaurant the couple was seated immediately. Dinner at 6p.m. on a Monday night wasn't very crowded, Which meant they practically had the restaurant to themselves. No loud fussy babies or groups annoying conversation; it was just her and him. This made her nervous and she fidgeted in her seat. Sam reached across the table lightly touching her hand before giving it a squeeze. "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight. I know you have your reservations, but you just being here is more than enough for me," he said staring intently into her eyes. She felt the wave of calmness run over her forcing down her nervousness and giving her a sense of peace. Not trusting her words she just smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi my name is Bree and I'll be your server tonight...Would you like something to drink while you look over your menu, or are you ready to order?"

"Hello Bree. We'd like some water and a bucket of Ice for the wine...And we'll need another moment to look over the menu. Thank you," Sam said before picking up his menu. The restaurant was b.y.o.b. and Sam had picked up a White Pinot Noir.

"We got wrapped up in the Tina talk earlier and you didn't finish telling me about your day. How was work?" Sam asked.

"Work was fine. Your mom was a riot as usual. I think she was more excited about this date than we could ever be. I must admit, I wanted to run for the hills when she mentioned little curly haired grand-babies, but I made it through. (She smirked as Sam turned red and let out a nervous chuckle) Oh and she said, and I quote, 'that it wasn't too soon because we've been dating for months under this friend crap and there are no excuses' Whatever that means." They both burst into laughter at the thought of an uncomfortable conversation.

"Sorry Mercy, Mom can be a bit much as you noticed. She has told me in great detail how I am not to mess this up because she'll come for me. I think you are rubbing off on her."

Bree came back with their ice and waters. They ordered and fell back into easy conversation. They argued over who the baddest female comic book characters were until they challenged each other to come up with a team that could rival the other. Sam took Marvel and Mercy took DC. Before the could craft their lists the food was coming out. Mercedes ordered the Jerk Red Snapper, Steam cabbage, rice and peas, and plantains. While Sam ordered the Combo plate of meats: Jerk chicken, curry Goat, Brown stewed Catfish, and oxtail with Rasta Past, and Macaroni & Cheese for his sides.

Their frenzied conversation slowed down as they ate. "Would you like to try some of this chicken; it is amazing!" Sam asked.

"Only if you try some of this Red Snapper because I am in heaven-" Sam's fork hovered just above Mercy's lips and she opened up to receive his offering. She closed her lips around the fork allowing the tender, spicy meat to lay on her tongue as he pulled the fork out slowly. She closed her eyes savoring the deliciousness and silently thanking God. As her eyes flickered back open she said, "Amazing doesn't even describe that." His gaze was locked in on her which only caused her to stop and stare.

"Hey, how are you two doing? Is everything to your satisfaction?" Bree asked.

They simultaneously cleared their throats before taking a sip of wine. "Yes," they answered in unison. Bree nodded and went on her way.

Mercedes asked for Sam's fork, loaded it with some of her Snapper, and handed it over to him. He chuckled as she handed it over to him waiting for his response.

"Now, how is this not in the combo? I feel cheated!" Sam said.

They continued their playful banter throughout the course of the meal. Upon completion of the meal they declined taking leftovers home. Sam paid and they were off to phase two of their date. Once inside the car Mercedes tried to get Sam to give up the information about their destination, but he remained secretive. He reminded her that she had to give her characters for the battle between DC and Marvel Female characters. As he weave through traffic they went back and forth defending their teams.

"Okay, we are here," Sam announced.

They arrived at Battle ground's dance hall and Mercedes was in shock. She wanted to take dance lessons as a kid, but her grandmother wouldn't allow her. She said it was a waste of time and needed to focus on her studies, but Mercedes knew the underlying reason. They couldn't afford both singing lessons and dance, so her grandmother paid for the class that would nurture her God given talent. However, she had always wondered what it would be like on dancing with the Stars. Sam voice snapped her from her thoughts. She accepted his hand as she stepped from the car.

"But Kismet can take flight," Sam said.

"Okay you win," Mercedes conceded.

"Welcome guys! I am Sebastian and you must be Sam and Mercedes. Okay, place your things on the table and we can get started."

Immediately Mercedes became serious. "I'm totally gonna take you down," Mercedes said.

"Is that a promise," Sam countered. Earning him a playful tap on the shoulders.

"Stop it. I am going to be the Salsa champ!" Mercedes proclaimed.

"Great because I just came here to have an excuse to be close to you," he said moving into her personal space.

"Sam-" She was cut off before finishing her statement.

"Now that we're ready let's warm up a bit. Then we're going to go into some Basics," Sebastian explained.

Mercedes put on her game face, mimicking Sebastian's movements, and trying to get everything perfect. While Sam gave a less strenuous effort. Every time Sebastian praised her technique or effort, she gave Sam a look of triumph. He laughed at her craziness telling her he was happy she was having a great time. The hour flew by and soon they were Thanking Sebastian and packing up to head out. Just as they were about to walk out someone walked into the dance studio.

"Hey babe, I'll be ready in just a minute. In the meantime meet Sam and Mercedes," Sebastian said.

"Hi, my name is...Mercedes is that you?"

"Blaine?" She asked in an agitated tone. She immediately pushed past him walking out the door leaving Sam scrambling to play catch up.

"Hey are you okay? What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"I knew Blaine from back home. He dated my best friend Kurt and it ended badly to say the least," she explained.

"What happened?" Sam asked taken notice of her visibly shaken demeanor.

"No, I don't want to talk about Blaine or any of it. It's in the past. Let's just have it end on a good note," Mercedes said.

"Okay, fine. We'll drop it for now." Sam reluctantly agreed changing the subject to topics less daunting as they drove back to Mercedes place.

The distance was covered quickly as they talked about their plans for the following day. Upon arriving at her complex and parking, he stepped out the car and around to Mercedes side. Opening up the door he reached in to help her out. They then walked to her door. She stopped and leaned against the door.

"I really had a great time tonight. I'll admit...I was a bit nervous, but you were great," she said with a smile spread widely across her face.

He moved closer to her. "I haven't had that much fun since the last time we hung out, so I propose we do it again soon. What do you say to a second date?" Sam asked. His towering frame hovered over her petite frame and she back up until her back was flush against the door. She cleared her throat tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yea, of course... we can umm...yea" she stated a bit flustered by the look in Sam's eyes. He leaned in stopping just before their lips touched. She stood on her toes closing the distance between their equally plush lips. The chaste kiss was over much too soon. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Sam's darkening stare. He leaned in a second time capturing her lips drinking them in. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip willing her to open up. They moaned in unison at the colliding of their warm moist tongues. Their lips nipped as they pulled and tasted each other in a passionate rage. She felt his arms squeeze her tighter as they both fought against their pressing need for oxygen. When the need became unbearable they broke apart both sucking in as much air as possible.

It's for the best, she thought as she worried her kissed swollen bottom lip. He kissed her softly and she released her lip to allow him access. After a few more pecks she turned to open the door. Sam looked behind her as if he wanted to be invited in, but then his words were contrary. "We both have work in the morning. Good night Mercy. I had a great time."

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning for coffee," Mercedes said. Answering his question from earlier.

By the time she finished her nightly routine she received a text message letting her know Sam made it home. He asked if she had opened her gift bag. She went back to the living room to grab the bag bringing it back to bed with her. When she looked through it she was excited.

Adorably Sexy: Thanks a bunch Sam. You're so thoughtful. *Smiling emoji*

Puppy Eyes: You're welcome. You told me you always wanted to see A bronx tale and never got around to getting it, so third date?

Adorably Sexy: Ummm It would be a shame not to invite Santana over for a girls night. *laughing emoji*

Puppy eyes: Ouch that hurts, and here I thought you liked me.

Adorably Sexy: You know I'm J/K. I would love for you to come over, but you better do it soon. You know Sour patches are my fav. They wont last too long.

Puppy Eyes: I had no intentions of getting any of those. As long as I'm invited over I'll bring extra snacks. *winking emoji*

The couple texted a bit more before falling asleep for work the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

SAM

After messaging with Mercedes, Sam organized his things for the next day, went through his nightly routine, and was now lying in bed ignoring the voices telling him what he needed to do. Deciding he had procrastinated enough, he pulled out a notepad to begin organizing his thoughts. If he was going to work on forgiving his dad, he would need to know what he was forgiving him for. He started listing in chronological order all the folly his father had committed starting with continued abandonment. One thought lead to another and soon his page was filled with negativity. In the midst of creating his list his mind couldn't help but wander to the times before his first hurt. He tried burying them back down, but they continued to push through. His dad had been a loving father before they fell on hard times. He remembered the times they spent throwing the football around in the back yard, and he found himself smiling on those memories that had been buried so deep. Maybe this wasn't so bad, he thought.

Having written down the things that angered him the most forced him to put things into perspective. He found himself crossing a few items off the list, as they were accidental and trivial at best. Soon his long list became a short list of three offenses that were detrimental to the rift between them. He knew that they would have to discuss them if he were to mend fences with his dad. He was starting to regret having fought against working through his issues with his dad because he was finding it to be most helpful. Soon his thoughts had drifted back to the person that had given him the push to fix the dysfunctional relationship between him and his father.

Even though Mercedes and he were building a friendship, there was still so much he had yet to learn about her past. She continually avoided opening up to him about it, and it was the only thing he didn't like about her. He wished he could just extract that part from her, but he knew that wouldn't be possible, and yet he hoped. She had it down to an art form, the way she would say just enough without saying anything at all was masterful. It made him feel as though he wasn't trustworthy and that caused his uncertainty. The one thing he was sure of was his feelings; he was completely mesmerized by her. The way she could talk about anything or nothing at all, while looking amazing, had him spell bound. There was no doubt in his mind, he was all in. Even so he knew Mercedes would take some convincing and he was up for the challenge.

As he lay back onto his pillows his mind began to wander to that goodnight kiss. He wanted nothing more than to go inside but he didn't want to move to fast. She was already fighting the idea of them dating as more than friends, so rushing her into something more would only lead to her pushing him further away. Nevertheless, he was hopeful because she didn't run away from that kiss. It was magical and much more than he dreamed it to be. A smile crept on his face just thinking of the next time he would see her and kiss those pillow soft lips again. His hand slid down his firm chest resting dangerously low on his belly. He reached over to turn the light out before resting comfortably on his side. He replayed their date from beginning to end before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up in a cheerful mood. He gave a deep stretch remembering his promise to meet Mercedes for coffee before work. It was all a part of his plan to break the monotony in her schedule. Her life had become work and home due to her house arrest, and she needed to get used to being free. He jumped out of bed throwing in a 15 minute cardio workout before showering. He breezed through his morning routine and was out the door an hour earlier than his usual work days. He texted Mercy hoping she would want to meet a few minutes earlier. She readily agreed, and he was off.

When Sam pulled up to The Coffee Corner, he spotted Mercy's car parked already. Quickly finding a park, he jumped out and headed into the Coffee house. As he entered his eyes automatically scanned the room for her. When he laid eyes on her he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She looks beautiful, he thought. All of a sudden he was nervous and unsure of everything. Was she just being polite to him? Did the kiss mean the same to her as it did to him? She hadn't asked him to come in, nor did she ask him to leave. Was he kidding himself? Unsure of where the anxiety came from, he prayed it would leave just as quickly as it reared its ugly head. If nothing else we are friends, he thought. Just then Mercy looked into his eyes and smiled brightly causing the worries to melt away like sugar in the rain.

"Hey you," she greeted with a hug.

With a shake of his head, he cemented his disapproval in her friendly greeting. In response he pulled her closer placing a sweet soft kiss to her lips. "Good morning, beautiful!" he greeted.

Her eye lashes fluttered closed then rose slowly until her dark brown orbs foraged deeply into his smitten green eyes. After a spell he felt her small hand tap against his chest. "Umm we should probably order coffee before we have to get to work," she reminded.

"Oh yeah, which drink did you want?" Sam asked as he reluctantly released his grasp on her waist.

"I'll take a Latte," Mercedes replied. He ran the palm of his hand down the length of her arm as he turned towards the shops counter.

He tried to stop himself from keeping a close eye on her as he ordered their drinks. He thought if he blinked this could all be a dream. Somehow she would go back to the "we're just friends" talk, and the wonderful night they had would turn to dust, but every time he looked back at her she gave him a bright smile that warmed his heart, and he knew for sure he was in love with her.

He added a few blueberry scones to their order before moving down the line to pay. It didn't take long for their drinks to be made, and he walked the short distance back to their table. After handing over her drink and scones, he took a seat next to her, and they both relaxed into a comfortable silence.

"Thank you," she said before taking a small bite of her treat.

They blew and sipped their coffees each making awestruck eyes at the other. After a spell Sam caressed her free hand and broke the silence. "Sooo, are we watching the movie tonight?"

"Well... you know what, Yes," she replied. Sam fist bumped the air eliciting a chuckle from Mercedes. They talked a bit about menial topics before he noticed her checking the time. The time had flown by and he wasn't ready for her to go. He blew out a frustrated puff of air waiting for her inevitable exit speech. As if on cue she said, "We have to get to work, Sam."

He stood, helped her from her seat, and took the empty cups to the rack. They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand as he walked her to her car.

"I can't wait to see you later. In fact I have a better idea. Let's just play hooky from work. We can hang at the mall with the cool kids. You in?" he asked.

"You know I would, but I think I'll have to pass. (She gave a slightly nervous chuckle) Besides you have a meeting, and I have a patient to see. I also promised your mom I would go with her to visit Stevie's grave this afternoon," she explained.

At the mention of Stevie he began to tense up. It was still a sore spot for everyone, and it always made him extra nervous when Mercedes brought him up. He didn't want to hear her blame herself for what he truly believed to be an accident, and he knew if the conversation lingered it would get into the fact that he hadn't been to the grave site since the burial. He really didn't want to see the look of disappointment in her eyes when he turned down the inevitable invitation to join them, so he cut the conversation off. "You're right… I forgot about the meeting. I've gotta go, but I will see you later tonight. Did you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your handsome self," she replied.

"Done, see you later baby," he said before pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

MARY

"Stacey, hurry before you're late!" Mary yelled as she handed Dwight his lunch bag as she waited for Stacey to make it down the steps. A few moments passed by before she heard the familiar clamoring of her feet coming down the stairs. Stacey gave her a surprising hug and kiss on the cheek before grabbing her lunch from the counter.

"Thanks a lot mom," she said on her way out the door.

She looked over towards Dwight in time to catch the wide grin on his face. She walked over to the door and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "See you later, honey. Don't forget the tea leaves and lemons."

"I won't. I love you and I'll see you when I get home," he said before stepping out of the house. She blew him a kiss and immediately placed her hand on her chest.

In the few weeks following the jail incident Dwight had become a new man. Immediately he switched his availability at work and began driving locally. Knowing it had only been a short while between the man he was and the man he'd become gave her pause; however, she chose to focus on the positive. He was trying and that was all that she could ask of him.

She was also happy with the progress Stacey had made. Stacey had been sticking to the grief exercises, and made great strides to accepting Stevie's death as an accident. She wasn't completely healed and still harbors some resentment, but the positive far outweighed the negative at this point. Deciding to focus on the positive was what had kept her afloat the past couple of months, and she wasn't ready to give up yet.

With all the sadness and devastation going on celebrations had been put on hold; holidays missed, so she decided enough was enough. They would celebrate the next calendar event as if it were special to them. It just so happened to be National Librarian's day. Why couldn't it be something more interesting, she thought? It could have been national Ice cream day or apple pie day, but that would have been too easy. Now she was fluttering around the kitchen trying to figure out how to make this Librarian theme work. She soon gave into the fact that she wasn't going to come up with anything brilliant and resolved to just bake a simple cake. In reality this celebration was less about the holiday and more about reclaiming the food, fun, and family time they all loved to share.

Before long she had measured out the sugar, butter, vanilla, and milk. Then she sifted the flour, baking soda, and powder. She began mixing and putting things together. Halfway into mixing she felt a pool of sweat on her brow and clavicle, so she grabbed a napkin dabbing at the wet spots. Blowing out a heavy breath, she continued mixing ingredients. She preheated the oven and oiled the baking pans. As she got closer to completion, she felt her energy waning. I'll take a nap once the cakes are in the oven, she thought. She pulled up a chair finishing her remaining tasks.

While the cakes baked she laid on her heating pad to soothe the ache in her back. After thirty minutes or so her back continued to throb. She heard the timer on the stove buzz and reluctantly got up to remove the cakes. She sat them to cool and went to change. It was nearly time for Mercedes to arrive, and she didn't want to keep her waiting.

The stairs seemed to be a battle she was unprepared for. By the time she had reached the top of the stairs her breathing was labored, and she had begun to sweat profusely. She tried ignoring her symptoms, but as they compiled, it was becoming increasingly difficult to dismiss them. She muddled through her tasks dragging her tired body forward. She heard the downstairs door, and immediately made her way down the hall. Holding onto the railing she dragged down each step. You can do this, she thought as she neared the last two steps. In an instant the tide turned, and her legs turned to mush. She toppled down the remaining steps, and her body sprawled out onto the landing.

MERCEDES

Now that she had finished with her patient, she was headed over to Mary's. She was rather unenthusiastic regarding visiting Stevie's grave with Mary, but she didn't want to refuse her. After all, she was the reason he was dead. Even though everyone insisted she was forgiven, it was much more difficult to forgive her-self. The sadness over the ordeal was still there; she had just become more effective at hiding it. In the back of her mind, she hoped this visit to the grave site would help her come to terms with her involvement in the accident. And what was with Sam's reaction, she thought breaking through her somber state. The flash of anger redirected her focus. Was he really that uncomfortable discussing Stevie with me, or was it that deep down he blamed me for his death? Her thoughts continued down this seemingly dark path until she reached the Evan's home.

As she walked up the steps she pulled out the key Mary had given her, after a few weeks of working there. Some days Mary felt too weak to get out of bed, and she would have to let herself in. She found herself using the key the most on days closest to dialysis. As usual she rang the bell several times before using her key to open the door. Upon walking through the door, she became painfully aware of the frailty evident in Mary's walk. She rushed over to assist her, but was unsuccessful. In an instant Mary's limp body was stretched out over the floor just beneath the staircase. A wave of calmness washed over her as she heard the thud of Mary's body hitting the floor.

Due to her far-reaching experience with sickness and death, she had become desensitized, which allowed her to stave off panic and madness. Using one hand for dialing the ambulance, she comforted Mary with the other. She rubbed the hair from her eyes, held her hand, and worked diligently at following every request and command the dispatch gave her. She poked, prodded, and pleaded trying to get Mary to have an intelligible response; however, her responses remained incoherent. After she had done all she could, she just sat on the floor holding her hand trying to calm the confused and panic look in Mary's deep blue eyes. Mercedes continued to reassure her that everything would be fine, and to keep her calm. Finally the ambulance had arrived. Mercedes gave them the play by play of what happened as she knew it and they worked quickly at securing Mary on the stretcher and getting her into the ambulance.

During the ambulance ride she continually slipped in and out of consciousness and things were touch and go. She watched as the paramedics did everything within their power to keep her alive. The closer they got to the hospital the deeper she sunk into the state of despondency. She was preparing herself for the chance that they would lose her before arriving at the hospital. Can this thing move any faster, she thought? The ride was taking longer than the law should allow. As they moved at a snail's pace, she began to pray for Mary's fate. She was placing her trust in God to intervene, so that Mary would live.

As they pulled up to the emergency room door, she felt a brief moment of relief. Hopefully she would get answers as her nurse. Mary was due for dialysis for two days; maybe her systems were getting worse. She hadn't much time to jump down the rabbit hole of what if's because they were scurrying everyone out of the ambulance, and wheeling Mary through the ER. She was waved over to processing, while Mary's stretcher was pushed beyond the ER doors. Papers and forms were thrown at her to fill out as the receptionist continued handling other things. Is it ok to cry now, she thought as she found an empty chair to begin filling out the forms? She immediately pulled out her phone calling Sam again. The phone rang and rang before reaching his voicemail. Before she could put the phone away she received a text that he was on his way.

The hospital was one of her least favorite places coming in second to the graveyard. The waiting area was comprised of several clusters of chairs filled with people waiting desperately to hear some word of their loved ones. She paced the tight quarters praying that Mary would be okay and that Sam would get there soon.

She had been waiting almost an hour for them to give her some information regarding her condition. As she wrung her hands she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder stilling her pacing.

She looked up to find an intense worried pair of green eyes staring back at her. Her stillness was unwavering as she peered into his eyes waiting for him to speak. He began to recoil from her gaze just as he was turning away she called out to him. "Mr. Evans, Wait!" He turned back to her mist evident in his eyes. His eyes slowly rose from the floor until their eyes met.

"Have you heard anything," he asked?

"No, not yet," she said nervously.

"I can't lose her," he whispered. "This may sound crazy and childish, but each time I ran away I was trying not to lose her. I couldn't watch her in pain. The last time I left nearly finished us and now I truly understand that I was selfish. She needed me and I wasn't there. It eats me up inside to know that I was so consumed with my worry that I never gave a second thought to how much she needed me, or what she was going through." He continued sobbing throughout his speech. It pulled and tugged at her heart strings until she gave in to the need to comfort him. Opening her arms wide, she invited him into a warm embrace, and he graciously accepted her comfort.

After a spell he pulled back. "Thanks Mercedes. I must say this. You aren't at all the person I made you out to be in my mind. I was really angry about the accident. I let that anger consume me, and it lead me to do things… Well you know what happened. I am truly sorry about what I did. What happened was an accident, but what I did was a choice. I should have never gone along with their plan, drunk or not. I'm not that person and I don't want to ever be that person. I see the way you take care of Mary as if she was your own family. The way you overlook Stacey's coldness to you, while still showing her kindness and the way you befriended Sam. I really appreciate you talking to him…I want to fix what I broke, but he has to be willing. Here I am just rambling on, and what I wanted to say was, thank you darling." Dwight said.

She felt the sincerity from his speech and was convinced he meant every word. "You're welcome," she managed to get out before he pulled her into another tight embrace. She heard a throat clear behind her and she turned out of Dwight's embrace. "SAM! She said before pulling him in close.

"What happened…Is she ok…What's going on? Sam asked. She ran her hand over his cheek trying to sooth some of the worry from his face, and it seemed to help a bit. She looked over to Stacey who was extremely still and quiet in her father's arms, and then to Dwight. Before she could speak the doctor was walking up. It was difficult to determine if the news would be good or bad based on his emotionless face. His long legs carried his tall thin frame over, and he immediately introduced himself.

"Hello Evan's family. I am Dr. Howard. I came to update you on Mary Evan's condition."

"Hello, I am Dwight, Mary's husband. How is she?"

"It seems your wife fainting was brought on by anemia. The anemia resulted from her entering renal failure. She will need a transplant immediately. She has been bumped up to the top of the donors list. Now, the nurses are prepping a recovery room and monitoring her closely as we wait. We will update you if her condition changes or worsens. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Howard paused for a moment giving them the opportunity to speak.

"Just one doctor, when can I see my wife?" Dwight asked.

"As soon as she has been moved to her room, someone will bring you back to see her." Dr. Howard shook Dwight and Sam's hand and turned to talk with another family in the waiting area.

After the doctor left, Mercedes reiterated the events that occurred leading up to the hospital visit. She listened as Dwight and Sam thanked her for helping their Wife and mother.

She announced that she was going to the cafeteria to get them something to eat. As she headed out she was shocked by what she heard.

"Can I go with you Mercedes?" Stacey asked. She put on a big smiled confirming that it was ok to tag along on her food run. They began their journey in complete silence stopping to look for signs along the way. They had taken two wrong turns and Mercy was about to give up, when she smelled coffee. They hung a right, and the cafeteria was in their sights. Finally, she thought before they walked into the open spacious cafeteria. Their journey had been quietly filled with tension and she decided enough was enough. She cleared her throat muttering "here goes nothing," before speaking clearer. "Do you know what you want to eat?" Mercedes asked and her response was silence. "Stacey, I would really like for us to get along. As I have told you before, I will do whatever it takes to make things comfortable for you, but you gotta meet me half way. Okay, if you're not gonna talk, why did you even come?" Mercedes said with a hint of frustration.

"I don't like you!" she announced abruptly. Mercedes wanted to say something, but bit her tongue waiting for Stacey to continue. "Let's face it… you took both of my brothers from me, pissed my dad off, and my mom... For some reason she thinks you're-how do you say it in old people terms 'All of that in a bag of chips' anyway, I don't like it, but I guess I'll have to get used to you hanging around all the time. And you're dating Sam, which is fine, whatever," she said with a flick of her wrist. "Anyway, I am really glad you were there to help my mom. That was really cool of you, so umm Thanks," she said essentially ending her speech.

Mercedes was shocked and a bit put off, but she understood things wouldn't just change between the two of them over night. She had hoped for further progress with the teen, but judging from this conversation change would not happen soon. In any event, she was at least speaking with her, and had thanked her for basically doing her job; nevertheless, she wouldn't waste this opportunity to clear the air. She had apologized to everyone in the immediate family accept the teen, so she figured now would be as good a time as any. "Ok. Stacey, I know that most of your anger towards me is because of the accident and I am truly sorry for it. I really am sorry for the pain I have caused you and your family. It hurts me more than you know, and I have to live with the fact that I took Stevie's life, every day. I'll never forget his face… I dream about him, and sometimes when I'm really feeling bad I talk to him-"

"Really, ME TOO! I mean, yeah that's cool," Stacey said averting her eyes.

The outburst steered Mercedes away from her apology. Luckily she had said what she had to on the subject, and would let the chips fall where they may. Stacey continued to avoid eye contact as they made their way around the cafeteria in silence. After all the browsing they settled upon grabbing a couple of sandwiches, fruit cups, and some chips. They made sure to pick up enough for the guys before heading to the register. As they walked out, she heard Stacey softly call her name. "Mercedes... does he ever talk back? Stevie, does he ever answer?"

Mercedes wanted so bad to wipe the hurt from her dismal blue eyes, but she didn't know how or what to say. "I would like to think he responds back. I always seem to feel just a tiny bit better. Like out of everyone, he really has forgiven me; even if I can't forgive myself." The answer seemed to suffice as she gave Mercedes a big bright smile, and even though it didn't reach her eyes, it was the only smile she had given her in the months she had known her.

Sam was sitting alone as they entered the waiting area. "Hey, where did your dad go?" she asked.

"A nurse came down to let him in to see mom. She said we could go in one at a time. It works out because I wanted to wait for you two to get back. You guys were gone a long time everything ok?" he gave them both a questioning look.

"Yes," they both sang in unison. He eyed them skeptically before motioning them to sit on either side of him. Once seated, he wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders giving them a quick squeeze. They stayed like that enjoying the comfort having forgotten their hunger for the moment.

When Dwight came out of the room, she wasn't expecting him to tell her to go in. "No, I couldn't. Not before Sam and Stacey has gotten a chance to speak with her." Mercedes protested.

"She asked for you specifically. Now we wouldn't want to disappoint her. Please go in and Sam will go after." Dwight explained.

She looks to Sam and Stacey for approval. Once they nodded in agreement she headed into Mary's recovery room. Mary reached out to her as soon as she stepped through the doors. "Mercedes honey," she greeted as she wrapped her tired arms around her. Mercedes went to respond but her words were stolen from her by Mary's declaration. "Now, I will not hear it… don't even think it. None of this was your fault. You did everything right. It was my own body that betrayed me. Please do not blame yourself; it would crush my spirit. Promise me you won't." Mary said.

Mercedes had no choice but to give in to Mary's request. She didn't want to cause her any displeasure or grief. "Okay, I promise," she said. Mary seemed pleased for the moment with her words, so she moved on to other topics.

"How is everyone out there? Is Stacey behaving? I have talked to that girl and she just will not let up," she said with exasperation evident in her tone.

"Everyone is ok and Stacey is behaving just fine. They are just worried about you, we all are" Mercedes answered.

"Well don't be. I am fine and I'll tell them too. I will beat this just like I did cancer, just you wait and see. Now I am done discussing this. Tell me, how was your date last night. I wanted to call for details last night, but I wasn't sure if I would be interrupting. You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do." She said feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She hid behind her small hands trying to block out the meaning before she could speak.

"Geesh you're so easily flustered. It's just a little sex," she said laughing at Mercedes torture.

"Okay, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, just stop. We went out to dinner-"

"No start at the beginning."

"Okay, he texted me to tell me he was on his way to pick me up and it was too late for me to cancel." Mercedes told Mary every detail she could as quickly as possible. She knew Mary was trying to keep her from focusing on all the things she could have done wrong, and she must admit it helped. After giving her the final details regarding the kiss and movie date she was walking out to tell Sam it was his turn. As he walked passed he grabbed her hand giving it a quick squeeze before kissing her on the cheek. He blew out an audible breath before walking in to speak with his mother.

Sam was in there quite some time, and while Stacey talked a bit earlier, she seemed to drop back into her sullen mood. She tried talking to her but received one word answers at best. Dwight had kept her company, but was now making some personal calls, which left Mercedes to her thoughts. Just as Dwight made his way back her phone started to buzz. "Now someone wants to talk," she whispered under her breath before stepping away from the group to take the call. "Hey Santana, what's up?"

"Hey. I have some bad news"

As if her tone didn't give it away, Mercy thought. She began running terrible possibilities in her mind and she wanted to run from this conversation. Bad news isn't what she needed. After a brief contemplation, she decided to face the music. "What is it Tana?"

"My boss wants me to drop the case against Quinn and Finn. We don't have any proof that he assaulted you and Quinn is going to get a slap on the wrist. Her law license is to be suspended for one year and its looking like Finn will be reinstated. I need to know if there is anything else you remember, any details to help this case. We are going to get him, one way or another he is going down for this. Meet me at my office, so that we can discuss." Santana said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Mercedes agreed before hanging up.

When she walked back over to the group, she noticed Sam's demeanor change as he looked her over. He must have immediately picked up on her distressed state. Pulling her to the side he asked what was bothering her.

"I have to get out of here. I'll see you later Sam," Came her quick response.

"No, not until you have told me what's bothering you!"

"Quinn and Finn are"" His face turned completely red at the mere mention of their names and she didn't have the courage to go on. "It's nothing. I just have to meet with Santana, and I need time to think. I'll take a cab home and talk to you later."

"No, I'll drive you," Sam replied.

"Sam, you can't leave. What about your mom?" the defeated look splayed quickly across his features. It happened so fast if she had blinked she would have missed it. A second later he grabbed her hand leading her over to his dad.

"Dad, Mercy has an emergency and we have to leave. Can I trust you to stay with mom until I get back?" She watched in horror anticipating a look of disdain only it didn't come.

"I'll never leave her again. Go help Mercedes take care of what she needs to and I'll call you with any news.

In that moment Quinn and Finn seemed like yesterday's worry. Her mind began to run a mile a minute. She was realizing how much Sam cared for her and it scared her because she knew she could love this man, but she wasn't sure she could handle it when he left her. Her thoughts had one message only, "One way or another, they always leave."


	17. Chapter 17

SAM

"Today has been non-stop meetings. I am surprised we have anything left to meet about. And, I totally wasn't into the counterproductive brainstorming 1 o'clock," Tina whispered to him as they headed back to their offices.

"I'm just upset, we had a meeting about the meeting we need to have. At some point they have to realize what a colossal waste of time it all is." He let out a sigh before changing the subject, "How are things with Mike?" Not giving her time to respond, he answered for her, "Good, because I only brought it up so that I could tell you about my date last night."

"Really, with whom?" Tina asked.

"Mercedes," he said offering a devilishly handsome smile. His love life was finally looking less bleak and nothing could bring him down. He could tell he had shocked her, so he used her silence as an opportunity to continue, "I kept our date super chill; no pressure, you know?! Went out for dinner, dancing, had an amazing kiss, and went home. Then-" He turned an accusatory eye on Tina for cutting in on his sharing.

"Wait…backup… you can't just gloss over a kiss. Uh, I'm going to need more details. Was it your, oh we had a cute little date but your more like my brother, 'Cheek kiss?' I'm not too sure about you, 'Peck?' An I'm interested but I'm trying not to move to fast, 'lingering kiss?' Or was it a full blown I want to rip your clothes off and mount you now type of kiss?" She was practically bouncing with anticipation of even the smallest detail.

"Tina, we have work to do and you're just too nosey" he deadpanned as he crossed the threshold of his office.

"What the H-" Her words were cut off by the closing of his office door, and the subsequent click of the lock. He knew he was being a bit mischievous, but rationing out the details was his best play. Divulging details too quickly would force him to admit that he had already fallen hard for Mercedes; which, in turn, cause him to fret over how he would convey it to her.

The flicker of blue light caught his eye distracting him from his internal conversation. It must be Mercedes, he thought swiftly covering the few steps to his desk. They were often texting back and forth throughout the day, and he wondered what she sent him now. Surprisingly, there was a missed call and voicemail notification. An eerie feeling washed over him causing a frown to tug at the corners of his mouth. It was odd for Mercedes to call knowing he was swamped with meetings for the day. The worry refused to go away as he hesitantly tapped the voicemail icon. "Sam, I am on the way to the hospital with your mom. Call me back as soon as you get this." Attempting to stave off panic he focused on the even, calmness in Mercedes voice. Everything must be fine, everything is alright, he recycled in his mind. Only this internal chanting wasn't helping, at all.

The air around him stilled as he envisioned his mother unconscious in an ambulance. The hair on his arms stood as his whole body pulsed. Pale blue walls spun around him as heat radiated throughout his body. He could hear the drumming of his heart and his sharp labored breaths. Body overtaken with panic, he was unable to acknowledge the vibrating/ringing phone in his hand. On the third round he was snapped out his stupor and thrust into action. He texted Mercedes straightaway stating he was heading out. He quickly typed an email letting St. James know that he was leaving for the day citing 'Family emergency' as the cause. Then he called Stacey's school letting them know he would be picking her up early, and finally a call to his dad.

The phone rang twice before he heard his dad's greeting. "Hey Son, is everything alright?"

"No, dad…There's something wrong with Mom. Mercedes said mom had to be rushed in an ambulance and they are at t-the hospital. I don't know anything else. You need to get there fast. I am going to pick up Stacey and meet you there."

"I'm on my way right now. Which hospital?" the phone jostled as he heard footsteps on the pavement. He rambled off the information and prepared to end the call. "And Sam, don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"I hope you're right dad. I really hope that you are right," he said before disconnecting the call.

Outside of Stacey's school, he took several deep breaths. He didn't want to scare Stacey any more than she would already be. He was pleased to see that Stacey was waiting in the school lobby for him when he got there. He gave a brief hello to the receptionist quickly signing Stacey out for the day. He hoped they hadn't found him rude, but he didn't have time for pleasantries. They walked out of the mid sized two story school heading to the visitors parking lot, when Stacey stopped abruptly.

"SAM, IS MOM GOING TO DIE? JUST TELL ME! IS SHE ALREADY GONE?" She screamed before bursting into to tears.

"Who said it was mom?" he said dodging her question.

"Who else would it be, SAM? WHO ELSE?" Stacey questioned.

"Look Stace…I-I don't know what's going on?"

"LIAR," She recoiled.

"I'm not…this isn't about you being young, or-or fragile. I truly don't know what's going on. All I know is that Mercedes went to pick up mom, so that they could visit Stevie's grave, and when Mercedes got there, something went wrong. They are at the hospital now, so let's go and find out together." At last, relenting, she accepted his outstretched hand and ensuing warm hug.

Upon arrival to the hospital, they were shown to the waiting area, and told an update would be coming soon. Walking down the winding corridor, his uneasiness had returned, but before he could succumb to its tortures, he saw Mercedes and his dad draped in a tight hold. A twinge of jealousy crept in and he couldn't decipher why. It could have been because the thought of Mercedes in any man's arms other than his was repulsive, or the fact that his father had a look of warmth and comfort he hadn't seen directed at him in years. The second sting was him knowing that he was partly to blame for not mending fences a long time ago. Nevertheless, he needed to break up this Kumbaya fest, and find out what was going on with his mother.

He cleared his throat to garner their attention. The look in his father's eyes let him know he didn't mean to overstep his boundaries. He knew how Sam was overprotective of Mercedes, especially since his dad hadn't been as warm to her in the past, but his focus was swiftly drawn to his beautiful woman, and hearing her breathe his name and pull him into her personal space was everything he needed right now.

"What happened…Is she ok…What's going on?" He asked. He felt the sweep of her hand against his warm cheek and it sooth some of the worry from his face. He watched intently as she looked over to Stacey, who was extremely still and quiet in their father's arms, and then to his dad. Before she could speak the doctor graced them with his presence. His face was unreadable as to whether the news would be good or bad based on his detached expression. His distinct white coat and 6'3" towering stature made him difficult to miss, and his commanding voice made you stand and take notice.

"Hello Evan's family. I am Dr. Howard. I came to update you on Mary Evan's condition."

He took a step back as his father dominated the conversation, "Hello, I am Dwight, Mary's husband. How is she?"

"It seems your wife fainting was brought on by anemia. The anemia resulted from her entering renal failure. She will need a transplant immediately. She has been bumped up to the top of the donors list. Now, the nurses are prepping a recovery room and monitoring her closely as we wait. We will update you if her condition changes or worsens. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Howard paused for a moment giving them the opportunity to speak.

"Just one doctor, when can I see my wife?" His father interjected rendering his words moot.

"As soon as she has been moved to her room, someone will bring you back to see her." Dr. Howard shook their hands before leaving to talk with another family in the waiting area.

After the doctor left, he asked Mercedes to tell them what she knew. He listened as she reiterated the events that occurred leading up to the hospital visit as well as the shaky ambulance ride. He hugged and thanked her for being there to help his mom, and he heard his dad thank her as well.

Deep in thought he almost missed her announcement regarding going to the cafeteria to get everyone something to eat. Once standing, he reluctantly let go of her hand, and was shocked by Stacey asking to accompany Mercedes.

She put on a big smiled confirming that it was ok to tag along on her food run. It was hard not to watch them as they walked away in silence, and found him-self hoping this would be the beginning of them becoming friends. Looking up he saw his dad was still there and he instantly regretted his decision not to tag along with the girls.

"How are you holding up?" Dwight asked him.

"I'm better now that I know she's stable. I just want to get back there and talk with her. She has to be frightened by this…well who am I kidding? She probably have convinced the doctor's she is cured and can go home by now."

"You're probably right." He said laughing for the first time since Sam had arrived at the hospital.

They had been conversing for a while when a brunette nurse announced that it was ok for Mary to have visitors, one at a time. She told them that there was a visitor's lounge on Mary's floor where the remaining family could wait their turn. Sam didn't want Mercedes and Stacey to feel deserted, so he chose to stay behind. He let his dad know they would be up to the visitors lounge as soon as they returned.

An additional 10 minutes had passed before her voice broke through his deep concentration. "Hey, where did your dad go?" she asked.

"A nurse came down to let him in to see mom. She said we could go in one at a time. It works out because I wanted to wait for you two to get back. You guys were gone a long time everything ok?" he gave them both a questioning look.

"Yes," they both sang in unison. He eyed them skeptically before motioning them to sit on either side of him. Once seated, he wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders giving them a quick squeeze. It looked like neither of them was interested in eating as the food sat in one of the empty chairs.

Before they could make their way upstairs Dwight came to get them stating their mother had requested to see Mercedes. "No, I couldn't. Not before Sam and Stacey have gotten a chance to speak with her," he heard her say.

"She asked for you specifically. Now we wouldn't want to disappoint her. Please go in and Sam will go after." Dwight explained. As she looked to each of us, we both nodded our head in approval, and she made her way into the room.

While she was inside he tried to get Stacey to open up regarding what they had discussed, but she was tight lipped. Getting the info from Mercedes would be equally difficult, but he would give it a try. He gave up and returned Tina's text asking him what was going on. He responded and told her he would keep her posted. She told him she would come over after work, but he declined. He didn't know where he would be at the end of the night, and didn't want to have her driving around town. He responded to Artie's and Jakes text as well before putting his phone away. He half listened in as his dad and Stacey talked about her final 8th grade project and graduation in the coming months. Noting he had to pick up her gift, he also wanted to put together a celebration for her. With his mother's condition he wasn't sure if she would be able to continue handling the planning.

They had moved to the other waiting room, so Mercedes didn't have to walk far when she came out. She tried hiding her sullen face with a forced smile, but he knew she was hurting. He squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading in to speak with his mother.

Her dull blonde hair lie limp against her blotchy skin. She looked weak, but still had a warm smile on her face. His apprehension came out in his speech, "H-how are you mom?"

"I'm fine…come closer. I won't break. Here sit on the bed," she said patting the spot beside her. She took his hand in hers gently stroking it. "I am a little weak, but I've been worse and come back stronger." Her feather light touches soothe him to the point he could relax. "I baked a cake today. I was supposed to go visit Stevie, then Celebrate Librarian's day with you guys"

"Mom, have they got you on some Morphine? That doesn't make any sense," he said.

"No, it makes a lot of sense. I am tired of us missing out on celebrating precious moments. We haven't celebrated anything since October, and I just wanted to have a day." She bit back the tears welling in her eyes. She breathed for a beat then continued speaking.

"I told Mercedes not to blame herself for this. Now I'm no fool… Even though Mercedes says she understands it is not her fault, I know deep down she is still blaming herself. Make sure she doesn't sink down too far. Keep her happy," Mary said.

He looked his mother in the eyes and promised to do exactly as she had instructed. She patted his cheek and hand. "And, while we're on the subject, when will I have my grandbabies? You can't make me wait much longer as you can see, I'm dying." She said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"First that's not funny. You are not dying. And second that is extortion. You can't demand babies from us. Besides we aren't ready. We're still early on and figuring things out." He paused for a beat letting his words sink in before continuing. "What's crazy is…I could see that with her. I know that I love her. I want the kids and the dog…I want it all with her," he said lifting his head to meet his mother's gaze.

"Have you told her?" Mary asked softly.

He face palmed and let out a deep sigh. "And run her off to another country? No, thanks. I mean…you know Mercedes. It was a task getting her to go out on a date as more than friends. She tried to convince me that my feelings were alcohol induced. I'll have to give her a little more time. Eventually, she'll come around. It's hard you know, fighting my nature. I just want to grab her and confess everything, and then hold her tight, so that she can't run," Sam explained.

"What's stopping you?" Mary asked.

"Knowing the moment I fall asleep or turn my back she would high tail it to Timbuktu. Just the thought of losing her forever," he paused shaking his head. "I couldn't bear it."

"Well, then, it looks like you know what you have to do. I wouldn't wait to long though. I don't think Mercedes is adapt to running from hard situations. She's been through a tremendous amount of hurt and loss. You want her to know that you will be a permanent fixture in her life. Who knows, it could be the thing that brings you closer," Mary explained

He sat still letting her words sink in. It had taken everything in him to fight against his natural desire to move fast. Could it be the wrong move in this case? He wondered. He would give it some thought and make a decision soon enough.

They sat a talked a while more before Sam decided to give Stacey a turn. He pressed a kiss to Mary's forehead, lingering a bit. "I'll be back in later. Hopefully they'll move you soon, so that we can all visit together. He gave her hand another squeeze before heading out into the lobby. His eyes scanned the waiting area searching for her. When he saw the look of worry, he felt dishearten. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I have to get out of here. I'll see you later Sam," Came her quick response.

"No, not until you have told me what's bothering you!"

"Quinn and Finn are," she didn't finish her statement. He felt nauseous at the mention of their names. He was quite literally tired of them, but they had to get this case taking care of before they could be rid of them forever. "It's nothing. I just have to meet with Santana, and I need time to think. I'll take a cab home and talk to you later."

"No, I'll drive you," Sam replied.

"Sam, you can't leave. What about your mom?" He felt a momentary lapse into defeat, but quickly recovered. He knew what had to be done.

"Dad, Mercy has an emergency and we have to leave. Can I trust you to stay with mom until I get back?" He had no malicious intent and his dad seemed to know it. Dwight quickly agreed to stay giving him the opportunity to be a supportive boyfriend.

In that moment, he felt, Quinn and Finn were the least of their worries. They need to have a real discussion, not about movies and dinner dates, about honesty, trust, and the future of their relationship.

MERCEDES

Hand in hand, they meandered the hospital halls in pursuit of the parking garage. "My car is on the third level," he said making their way to the elevators. Only the clank and jostling of the elevator could be heard as they rode in silence. Periodically looking in Sam's direction, she was keenly aware of his desire to be left to his thoughts. She didn't know if he was angry with her; though, she hoped his distance was correlated with his stress over his mother's condition. Deep down, she felt it was more to that than she was ready to admit. He had been showing signs of increased agitation over what she considered small details and she was ready to explain it away if and when he ever brought it up. The ding of the elevator signaled their arrival and she was happy to be exiting the tight smelly worn box. Their shoes sloshed against the wet of the pavement as they ambled towards the vehicle.

It wasn't long before they reached the tail of the SUV and Sam's quickened steps moved around her to open the passenger door. She noticed his steps slowed a bit as he moved around to the driver's side. A feeling washed over her, like the issue flirted the tip of his tongue, and it definitely had something to do with them. Their physical proximity was close however their mental distance was polar opposite. She allowed her mind to wander down the path of the incident, letting the memories flood in. It ailed her spirit, the thought of having to recount the incident to them both. Her nervousness regarding Sam's reaction to what would be said in the office had matured causing her hands to sweat.

The quiet hum of the car was interrupted as he finally spoke, "What have they done this time?"

"I don't know."

His head whipped around to stare incredulously in her direction. Senses tingling, she felt they may have stumbled on the cause of his distant mood. He felt she wasn't being truthful, maybe? The questioning thought bit at her heels as she invalidated his accusing glare. "Honestly I don't know if they have done anything. All Santana said was that there was something wrong with the case, and that Finn and Quinn were looking to get off." He sighed and relaxed a bit more as they headed for the office.

Uneventful described the remainder of their trip. Sam dropped Mercedes off at the front door, getting out opening her door, before continuing to the parking lot. This was Mercedes first visit to the law firm, and she was impressed with the space. It was located in an high rise downtown Aurora. It wasn't as tall as the buildings in downtown Chicago, but still impressive in its own right. The interior was contemporary stylish with some comfy fabric couches. Santana was on the 24th floor in the left corner office. It was a far cry from Lima, where the tallest building had 14 floors. Just outside her office Mercedes encountered a brunette with a genuinely sweet smile. She introduced herself as Dani before showing her into Santana's office.

Santana hung up the phone swiveling out of her chair offering Mercedes a hug and kiss to her cheek. "How are you honey?" she asked guiding her over to the chair across from her desk.

"I'm as well as can be expected. Mary, Sam's mother, had a close call today. I thought, for a second there, we were going to lose her, and it was troubling to say the least. She's not out of the woods yet, far from it. She needs a donor right away." She took in a deep breath wiping a tear from her face before continuing. "Then, Now this. I just want to be rid of these people. I honestly don't know what to do. Should we just give up? And, hope they move on. Not to mention, I don't understand this Quinn girl. She's dead set against me, even before Sam and I started dating. I know he says they are over, but people aren't this crazy, right? Has he done something to lead her on, I wonder?"

"No, I haven't…And, yes, she is just crazy." Came his unexpected reply.

"I didn't mean" Mercedes started to explain but was silenced by the wave of his hand.

"We can discuss it later. Right now I want to know what's going on?" He turned to Santana as if he had just realized she was there.

"Oh, is my presence interrupting your little lover's quarrel because I'm pretty sure this is my office. Didn't even greet me… No, Me Gusta" Santana chided.

"Hello, Attorney Lopez. Pleasure to see you again" his tone laced with sarcasm.

"Didn't your mother teach you it wasn't nice to eavesdrop on gorgeous women conversing; she reprimanded executing a hair toss and a roll of her eyes."

The evil glint in his eyes intensified his already brooding demeanor. His less than sunny disposition was alarming, which lead Mercedes to intervene. "Come have a seat next to me," she offers, in an effort to stop the bickering between the two.

"Well since you're here might as well have a seat," Santana added. "Okay, now that's settled let's go over these files. Santana reads off the list of events in chronological order of Mercedes recounting. She tried to avert her gaze but was unable to break away from his pained expression. He hadn't heard the details of her assault. Every time he asked she flat out refused to the play by play; however, she made it clear there was no penetration of any kind. The risk of Sam murdering Finn was a real possibility, and she couldn't flirt with danger, so when he insisted on coming to this session, it was caused for concern. Nevertheless, he was there, listening to each detail, drinking it in, with each detail Sam's skin tinged redder anger boiling threatening to spill over. Gripping the armrest turned his knuckles white, evidence he didn't take the news well.

"In your statement, you say that Finn let you go?"

"Well, he didn't just let me go. His partner forced him off me. After he, ahem, did what he did, then his partner intervened before he could go any further. I ran to my car, and he followed asking if I wanted to file a report; however I just wanted to get out of there."

Santana blinked in shock, most likely surprised that Mercedes would leave out such a pivotal detail. "I'll make a call to the police department to find out the partner's name. With a little pressing he'll give us what we want," Santana said with confidence.

"Matt Rutherford," Sam uttered dryly.

"What was that?" Santana asked.

He cleared his throat before continuing,"His partners name is Matt Rutherford. They have been riding together since the academy. Tall, brown skin, bald head, muscular guy."

Santana look to Mercedes for confirmation that this was their guy. "Yes, that sounds vaguely like him."

"Great, saves me the trouble of trying to find him. I'll personally go down to the station to talk to him. If I'm lucky he'll be ready and willing to help. We'll get his statement one way or another, Finn has to pay for what he did to you, and who knows how many other people have suffered at his hands. No way he's not going down; one way or another. Very well, I have my work cut out for me and you have plans, so I'll see you soon." She walked over to Mercedes pulling her close, enveloping her in a warm hug. She kissed her cheek whispering words of encouragement. After a few moments she let her go and Mercy could feel Sam's eyes on her.

"Okay I'll call you later."Mercedes said.

Different from the trip over they were both thinking about the same thing, making Quinn and Finn pay for what they did. The pair made light conversation on their way to the Evan's home. Before long they were entering the front door. She stopped for a moment needing to catch her breath. With the trauma being fresh, it was a wonder she returned here at all. In the jostle she had left her keys inside. Sam took her hand leading her through the hall towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes questioned.

"Come on, I want to show you my old room."

They walked up the staircase hanging a left at the landing. They passed several rooms finally stopping at the door at the end of the hall. He paused briefly, as if debating whether he wanted to move forward, finally opening the door. Mercedes stepped in first taking in the perimeter before keying in on specific items. There was of photo of Stacey, Stevie, and him at the park placed on his desk top. She gazed fondly upon the picture as if she were remembering the moment. They look joyful uninhibited by life's burdens, which was a rarity for her. In the event she did experience a glimmer of happiness it was soon ripped away. . He had posters of Comic book heroes and villains, as well as some football superstars. The room screamed teenage boy with it's black, grey, and red color scheme. "This is a time capsule," she said.

"Yeah, Mom likes to keep things as they were," he responded.

Moving backwards, he gives her more space to explore and to experience his childhood memories. He spots a photo of Finn and him from the corner of his eye and he quickly folds it down. His movements weren't sly in the least causing Mercedes to turn a smirk in his direction. "What are you hiding from me? An embarrassing photo of you as a teen with a hideous hair cut? Let me see!" Sliding in close she pushed back against him trying to loosen his grasp on the frame.

"No, it's, Ahem, a photo of me and an ex friend. His tone gave away just the friend he'd meant adjusting the temperature of the room. He didn't like the frost, so he pulled her closer endeavoring to warm things up a bit. They sat on his Queen sized bed more distance between them than was necessary.

"Scoot closer" he beckoned and she complied. He rubbed her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. They sat in silence gearing up to say what was needed. "I don't want there to be secrets between us Mercedes. I want a chance to get to know you, the real you and all that comes along with it. We have to be honest with each other, to be there, and know that no matter what has happened we'll get through it together." The look in his eyes said it all. He desired to dwell in a harmonious place where they would love and be loved. It looked like forever and the thought frightened her because she'd begun to hope; hope there was a chance that he would stick around long enough to experience a fraction of what growing old together could be. But How? The only person who had lived long enough was Grandma Estelle, and even she had to leave her. Turning her thoughts off, she looked into his eyes before her gaze drifted to his lips. Twisting in his arms, she lifted up to plant a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

If he was caught off guard, she couldn't tell because he was trailing open mouth kisses on her cheek, neck, chin, and finally her mouth. Her skin tingled from the warmth of his breath, each spot wet with lingering desire. Desire that coursed through her veins, pulsing with need. His large wandering hands felt like sin against the thick of her thighs, coupled with his husky moans, it was sensory overload. And, when his tongue lapped up the skin just below her ear, the flames burst into wildfire. He latched his plump full lips onto her neck, suckling, and sending her into the early stages of delirium. "Cut, stop, I mean... Is it hot in here? You need some water? I'll go get us some water. Be right back," she said before hopping off the bed leaving a stunned, flustered Sam alone with his thoughts.

She ran down the stairs to the freezer, opening the door to stick her head in. "Whew, Lord," she said taking a few calming breaths. Grabbing two glasses from the cabinet she rinsed and filled them with ice and water. Quickly draining her glass, she opted for another, drinking it slower. In between sips, she held the glass to her forehead trying to simmer down the raging desire that racked her senses. Just as she was heading back, glass in tow, he emerged from the upstairs.

It was if he was unaffected, when he entered the kitchen. He was cool, calm, and collected, while she still felt those warm hands caressing her. Giving her a sure smiled, he grabbed the second glass from her hand, leaned against the counter, and sipped slowly. "Would it be possible for us to still watch that movie? I know it's been a long, trying day, but I would really like us to have some time to unwind," He explained. Moving into her personal space, he leaned in close enough for her to feel his warm breath, undoing all recovery efforts.

"Sure," she agreed rapidly, ducking underneath his arm, to escape temptation. "I'll meet you back at the apartment, bring snacks, she said snatching up her keys and purse, ambling towards the door.

"Wait, let me walk you to your car," he said with a sly grin. That smirk was telling, he knew exactly the affect he had on her, and he was quite pleased with himself.

When they got to the car, he opened the car door. She felt under a microscope as his eyes roamed her silhouette. "You are beautiful Ms. Jones. A wonderful sight for sore eyes," he said pecking her cheek and moving back preparing to close the door.

"Thank you, my handsome man," she said smiling with glee.

He blinked in shock and she realized it was the first time she referred to him as her man. Handsome, yes but never once had she acknowledged their romantic relationship. It flowed a bit naturally, seeing as they had just finished a make out session. Friends don't kiss friends in that manner, she concluded in her thoughts.

"Your man... I like that," he said brimming with satisfaction. "Ok, drive safe and I'll meet you there shortly," he said closing the door and tapping the side of the roof. She could see him standing there in her rearview mirror. She chuckled at his adorkable behavior as she made a turn at the light.

Her thoughts raged as soon as Sam was out of sight. She believed the earnesty in Sam's words; however, past experiences taught her to be guarded against the inevitability of life. Still, she would try to give him the benefit of doubt, controlling her urges to sabotage the relationship. Besides, on the off chance things went right, she could be extremely happy with him. He was worth the risk. She turned the volume up on the radio and began humming the tune to Dream girls. Before long she was singing out, momentarily escaping her worries.

All of a sudden the rain started pelting against the window. "Why couldn't it wait, a few more minutes, until I got in the apartment. Ugh. And, I left my umbrella," she fused looking around the car for something to cover herself. Unable to find so much as a plastic bag, she tugged her purse and ran to the entry door. Her hopes of not being soaked faded in the wind as the rain poured from her hair, face, and hands.

Once inside, she went straight into the bathroom scrunching some of the water from her hair and into the tub. What's the use, I'll have to co-wash it anyway, she thought before abandoning her tactics. She shrugged out of the wet jacket hanging it on the bathroom hook. She would let it stay there until she gathered the like colors for a wash. The knock on the door surprised her. "was he speeding," she muttered. Opening the door and walking away, she allowed him to come into the apartment.

"Hey Mercedes,"

She stopped, cold, in her tracks. Turning around slowly, she held her breath praying her mind was playing tricks on her. She closed her eyes tight popping them open when she was facing the entrance to her apartment. It was too late to hide the shock but she wouldn't show that she was legitimately petrified. Why were they here? What did they plan to do? She knew they hadn't come for tea.

"Finn, Rachel, Quinn, what can I do for you three?" She asked trying to keep a cool confident tone, while her stomach did nauseating flips. "Don't all speak at once. WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?" She reiterated, emphasizing her point.

"Look, this has gone on long enough. Stop spreading lies about me. Your lawyer came down to my precinct stirring up trouble, and I don't want things to get ugly. End this, NOW,"Finn said.

"LIES? You mean the fact that you sexually assaulted me, and now your in my home, threatening ME! GET OUT!" Mercedes Countered.

She didn't flinch as he lunged at her. "Listen, it's those lies that are going to get you into trouble. You don't want to test me, little girl. You haven't seen half of what I am capable of," Finn forced out through gritted teeth.

Quinn pressed her way between the two. "What Finn is trying to say is, it would be in your best interest to let this go, or else."

Fear had subsided and now she was just pissed. Before she knew it, she reached back and slapped Quinn across her face. "Get the hell out of my house, NOW. And, don't make me say it again. She turned digging her hand into her purse.

"You slut, you're going to pay for that," she said heading towards Mercedes, but she was pulled back. Rachel, who was uncharacteristically quiet, finally spoke up. "Okay, we are leaving. Let's go Finn." She held onto Quinn as he turned to her as if she had no right to order him anywhere, but decided to go. "You guys come on," she pleaded. Finn gave her one last menacing glare as he strolled out the door. "I told you not to do this," she heard Rachel say as they walked down the hall. She ran to the door closing and locking it before they could change their minds and return.

Sam texted from the lot to say that he was outside. This time, she made sure it was him before opening the door. Smiling, he walked into her apartment, dinner and snacks in hand. Offering a forced smiled, she beckoned him inside, only he didn't buy it. She had to work harder. There is no way Sam would let this go, he'd told her in great detail what he would do if they so much as looked in her direction, and now they had done a heck of a lot more than look. They had showed at her home, the place she should feel safe, the one place that is her own, her sanctuary. They had disturbed her peace, and she wasn't sure if she could ever get it back.

"Something happened Mercedes, and don't say it's nothing. When you left my parent's home, you were smiling and happy. I'm not stupid, crazy, or oblivious. I'm paying attention, and something is off so, take a breath and tell me the truth."

"Something happened," she pauses allowing the truth to settle on him. She walked around him standing in front of the door before continuing her statement. She heard him take a deep breath letting it out slowly, and then turning to face her. He flinched and flexed his muscles in response to her locking the door. "Quinn, Finn, and Rachel showed up here tonig-" He bounded for the door only stopping when he realized she wouldn't budge.

"Mercedes, move. I just want to talk to him, apparently the last conversation didn't stick." She pressed further into the door. She stood her ground or so she thought because now she was being lifted like she was a featherweight and placed on the other side of Sam, and he was heading for the door.

"SAM, DON'T WALK OUT THAT DOOR," his sullen eyes turned on her as if she was Judas betraying him thrice. The shock of it all had her heart racing. "Don't do this Sam, you know how I felt the last time you left like this, the hurt and confusion I felt when you abandoned me, and even though you mean well, I can't handle it. It's too much," she pleaded.

His hand slid off the lock as he turned falling back against the door subsequently sliding down it. His knees instinctively folded upward and his head hit his arms folded and rested against his long legs. She walked over slowly kneeling before him clasping his hands in hers. She wiggled her way between his legs resting his head on her chest. He shook with anger, so she stroked his hair until his breathing evened out. Once he was calm, he pulled her in closer, resting his head on top of hers. "Thank you, for stopping me. Sometimes I do things without thinking of the consequences. Even though, I still want to go kick his head in, I won't. I'm not going to because it won't help us get what we want; a life free of them, and you and me together."

"You're welcome. Can we get up now? Because this floor is not so comfortable." He let her up and they moved over to the sofa. Mercedes started the movie and placed their food on the coffee table. Sam had brought them Subs, popcorn, and soft drinks; which, they ate with a bit of urgency, having missed several meals today.

"Oh my God, Sam, she unlocked the door for him!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you hadn't seen this movie," he said chuckling and shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

Before long the credits were rolling and Mercedes was stifling a yawn. "I am beat. What a long day?"

"I guess I should be heading home," he said not moving an inch.

"No, stay. You can rest and leave with a clear head in the morning," She offered.

"You really don't trust that I won't go after Finn," he accused.

"Nope, not even a little bit," she said gesturing with her fingers.

He tickled her side and she let a rambunctious laugh in return. "Stop, I can't breathe." He stopped his tickle attack, allowing her to get up. "I need to shower this day off. Here's the remote and I'll be right back," she said getting up off the sofa. She heard his faint okay as she hurried to the washroom. During her shower she co-washed her hair, then put them in plaits for a braid out. She toweled off and lotion in the restroom, feeling awkward about going out not fully dressed.

When she reentered the living room Sam was texting on his phone. He looked up and smiled at her. "you look adorable in your wonder woman PJ's," he commented.

"Hmmm, would you say Adorably sexy?" She teased.

"Mom has a big mouth," he said. She ran to the bedroom as he gave chase. Her short legs were no matched for his lengthy ones. He caught her just as she turned in and tickled her until she snorted with laughter.

"Mmm you smell delicious. I'm gonna need a shower as well, but I don't have any clothes,"

She got up from the bed pulling a pair of sweat pants from the closet and handing them to him.

"So you just happen to have men's clothing on hand?" He questioned.

"why are you this jealous? They were my dad's, ok," she snapped back. Her face screwed at the realization of her confession. "I know it's weird, but I keep my mom and dad's favorite lounge clothes with me. She played with her fingers as she spoke. "It helps me remember the times we spent lounging around. In those moments, we were the happiest,"She explained.

"No, it's totally not weird, Mercedes. It's great that you keep their memory alive. Are you sure you want me to wear these? Because I could totally sleep in the nude."

"You would love that, wouldn't you? I'm sure. Please put them on," she said a little flustered by the thought of a naked Sam in her bed.

After his shower, he hopped into bed next to Mercedes. "Babe, are you sleep?" He asked.

"No, just resting my eyes." She responded.

He scooted in closer wrapping his arms around her.

She turned into his embrace eyes bulging when she was met with his bare chest. "Umm, how many times a week do you work out?"

"4 or 5, sometimes 6 depending on if it's a stressful week. Why? Should I double my efforts?" He asked examining himself as best he could, from the laid position.

"No, no... You're all good," she said tracing the pattern of his six pack. As her hand flirted the rim of the pants his eyes were drawn to them.

"Well this is awkward. I kinda feel like your dad is in the bed with us," he said scrunching his face.

"Good, maybe you will behave," she said jerking his hand from her thigh to above her waist.

"I can't make any promises beyond it is working for the moment, so tell me about him?" Sam asked.

"I just remember him being warm and inviting. He would sing to me, everyday, when he got off work. He always brought me back something, no matter where he went. He would help me build forts, but also have tea parties, and play with dolls. Mom was just as loving; however, she was a bit more strict. Seeing as daddy couldn't say no, she had to be the bad guy. Funny thing, I never resented her for it. Guess, I heard yes, so much, from them both that I could stand to hear no from time to time." Sam listened intently as she spoke whimsically about her parents and childhood. She talked and talked on until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead following into a slumber with her wrapped in his arms.

QUINN

"You're being ridiculous; I told you this wouldn't work," Quinn scolded.

"And, I told you to let me handle it," Finn said taking a swig of his Amaretto sour.

"I told you, both, going to her house was a terrible plan and yet you did it anyway. You think Sam gave you a busted nose last time, just wait until he gets a load of this," Rachel interjected. "I can't believe I let myself get sucked into this craziness."

"Shut up, Rachel, JUST SHUT UP. I'm not worried about Sam. If he knows what is good for him, he'll steer clear of me. I was caught off guard last time; he won't get the drop on me again. No, un uh. This time I'll be ready if and when he shows," Finn declared.

The each got another round of drinks while bickering over how they would proceed. Finn was finally fed up with Rachel and Quinn siding against him. He knew how to shut Mercedes up permanently, and it looked like he would have to go it alone. He told them so as he stormed out of the bar.

"Come on, Rachel, we can't let him drive off like this. He's drunk and who knows what trouble he will stir up," Quinn said.

"Who cares. Look at the way he spoke to me. He's lost it. I'm taking a cab home. He can drive into oncoming traffic, all I care," Rachel said cementing her disapproval with an eye roll. Ignoring her words, Quinn took her arm pulling her off the bar stool, not letting go until they reached the parking lot. They found Finn wandering around looking for the car. She argued with him relentlessly to hand over the keys, which he refused. Finally Rachel stepped in coaxing the keys from him with some fondling and flirting. She handed them off to Quinn as they piled into the vehicle, Finn in the front seat and Rachel in the back.

"Where are you driving to?" Finn asked.

"I'm taking you home to sleep it off. Hopefully you can come up with a better plan, in the light of day. Or abandon this nonsense all together," Quinn added.

"Nonsense... NONSENSE! This all started because you couldn't live without your precious Sam. Because you want a man that clearly doesn't want you. Who left you and hasn't spoken to you since; unless you count the times you keep crawling back to him," Finn spit out.

Quinn slapped him straightaway, retaliation for his insensitive remarks.

"PULL OVER," he yelled! Yanking on the steering wheel. She pulled back accidentally pressing on the gas. They floored into to oncoming traffic colliding with an unsuspecting vehicle before flipping over several times.


	18. Chapter 18

SAM

The bed felt different, less empty, more warm and also not his. Confusion washed over as he tried to piece together the changes. As he woke up, his mind registered his surroundings. He had spent the night with Mercedes, in her bed. And, nothing happened; she hadn't run. She was there, in his arms, snuggled close and comfortable. It was where she was meant to be and he hoped to heaven that she wanted to stay here.

There were two pressing issues, first, his morning wood rested comfortably against the back of her thigh, and second, he needed to relieve himself. It's the natural reaction he rationalized; however he still was a bit on edge regarding how she would feel waking up to that. Would she think him a bit pervy? Or would she just ignore it, in an attempt to make him feel less bad about it? Finally, he decided it was best to take care of this quietly. Trying not to wake her, he slowly pulled his arm from beneath her head, then edged out of bed and down the hall. He relieved himself, washed his hands, brushed his teeth, then headed back to the bedroom. He watched her sleep for a beat, wondering if she knew how adorable she was. Adorable and sexy, Damn, he thought.

"Stop lurking and get back in bed. You were keeping me warm, stop shirking your duties. I have five more minutes before I have to get up," Mercedes demanded.

"Good Morning to you too. And, you could be a little nicer," he advised.

"Please and now. Good Morning and thanks," she babbled.

"You're mean in the morning," he said as he got back into bed wrapping his arms around her.

As soon as he was snug in the bed she was out. What to do with these five minutes that won't have him back at square one? Hard and needing to relieve himself. He noticed her pajama shirt rose slightly in her slumber, exposing a bit of skin. That two inches of bare smooth chocolate skin was enticing, inviting, it screamed touch me, which he would not do because a gentlemen doesn't fondle a woman who isn't conscious, but he was tempted to break all the rules.

After 4 and a half minutes of pure lusting after a sliver of bare skin he finally drifted off to sleep.

When Sam awakened, he was alone in bed. His stomach growled as his nose registered the heavenly smell wafting from the kitchen. Looking at the digital clock beside him, he'd been asleep for 40 minutes, but it felt like hours. Nevertheless, he was fully rested and more interested in what Mercedes was stirring up on the stove. Tumbling out of bed, he made his way down the hall, eyes searching for her. He couldn't help reveling in this feeling of being at home. Wanting to wake up to his woman preparing him breakfast in the morning. Though he craved this for some time, he had this oddly surreal feeling that Mercedes was the woman he had been waiting on to complete the vision. Her head peaked up from the stove, finally realizing that he was there staring at her as he often found himself doing.

"Oh good, your awake," she said offering him her wide earth shattering smile. It was no secret that he was addicted to her enticing presence; however, her smile brought him peace in the murkiest times. She place two plates filled with delicious, looking and smelling food on the table before walking around pulling him into a kiss. She pulled away with a smack. "Good Morning, did you sleep well," she asked running her hand down his chest before turning to the fridge and pulling out some Orange juice.

She poured him a glass, and then sat the pitcher and glass on the table. "Yeah, I didn't even realize I had drifted off. How about you?" He said catching her hand as she was walking away. He pulled her in releasing a breathy, "Good Morning" into her ear. He nuzzled her neck sporadically trailing kisses downward. Pulling her flush against his body, he pecked and kissed her full lips before slowly snaking his tongue around hers, melding and savoring each other's addictive juices. Her soft warm hands fondled his chest, tapping, trying to slow his pace. He understood the gesture clearly but wasn't ready to let go. It became apparent they couldn't breathe without oxygen and he was forced to pull away from her intoxicating mouth, only to continue his assault on her neck. She felt and tasted so amazing and he was eager to have more of her. To share with her, and to be loved by her.

He filled his sizable hands with her breasts pinching her nipples through the fabric. D's, he was registering several soft and supple D's. His hardness rested against her, wanting her, needing more.

"Baby, we have to stop," she said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"The food is getting cold," she answered weakly.

He stopped briefly giving her that sly grin that gave away his less than honorable intentions. He could care less about the food on the table; he wanted to devour the treat before him. His eyes trained on her while he grabbed handfuls of her ample backside. His hands slid up her back and into her curly tresses. "You are so freaking gorgeous," he moaned in between kisses. His phone beeped, but he was too involved to care. Then he received several notifications in rapid succession causing him to consider answering. Mercedes pulled away telling him to answer the messages; however he didn't want to. His eyes were pleading, but she insisted he answer.

The breather allowed her to reheat the meal, but he couldn't be away from her long. "That was my dad and Stacey. They say not to be alarmed, mom is okay, but we should get to the hospital right away."

"Okay but first you have to eat something. He licked his lips preparing to pick up where they left off, but his dreams were killed when she pointed towards the food. Right, I knew that, he thought. They sat close to each other as they enjoyed their breakfast with a bit of light conversation. He stole a piece of her Canadian bacon from her plate. "Hey I was eating that," she protested.

"But, yours taste so much better than mine," he countered.

"Sam, we have the same food."

"But, mine doesn't taste of your sweet lips," he said offering a kiss to her cheek, while continuing to eat her bacon.

"You really are too much. Let's just get going. I'm nervous. What do you think they are going to tell us?"she asked

"I don't know, but they said it was good news, so maybe mom is well enough to go home," he guessed.

After breakfast he helped with the cleanup to much of Mercedes protest. Once everything was cleaned they headed out to the hospital to see Mary.

MERCEDES

Armed with the promise of good news, they walked into the hospital considerably less dreary than the previous day. With that being said, they were still very anxious to find out what the news was. Unable to stop the wandering of how it would affect her current situation. They rode the elevator in a comfortable silence, his arm haphazardly about her shoulders. As they grew closer the need to know became more pressing.

They checked in at the visitors station, got passes, and headed to Mary's room. Just as they reached the door, Sam stopped her. "I just need a minute," he explained. The silence beat on as she tried to be the supportive girlfriend, suppressing her desire to know the answers to her questions. It was a bit longer before he spoke. "Last night, you..." He cleared his throat starting over. "I'm very happy that you shared with me last night. All I have wanted is for you to open up to me, and allow me to experience your life, to know you and understand how you feel. I don't want you to ever feel overwhelmed or pressured, but I do want you to communicate with me, be honest, and know that you can share anything with me." Sam said.

"I want that too. Honestly, I'm trying, and it is difficult to open up and let someone in. It also opens the door for you to be supportive, and while that should be a could thing, one becomes dependent on a person, and it is hard for me to rely on someone else when I haven't had anyone to take care of me in a while. Then you come along wanting to care for me, asking only that I allow you to love me; it is a bit overwhelming at times, but I want this, I want you. Don't ever think that I don't. It's just going to take a lot of adjusting and bending, which I am willing to do, for me as well as you."

"I don't want you to feel like you need to run," he admitted.

"I'm not running," she said.

"Good, because I couldn't handle it if you ever left."

"Awww, are you saying you want me forever. Don't you think it a bit soon to want that?"

"No, not at all. With some things, you just know,, and I know that I love you!"

"Wow, I am shocked. I mean we are-"

"You don't have to be there because I am. Know that I am satisfied with whatever you feel right now. It's just, I couldn't keep asking you to be open and honest with me, and continue to operate on fear. The fear that you would run because I was moving too fast. Scared that you couldn't or wouldn't ever love me in that way. You are so loving and giving of yourself. I just wanted you to be aware that there is someone who loves you too. No pressure," he lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eyes. She knew he saw the fear there, the questions, and uncertainty.

She wasn't there yet, and she hoped he was being truthful when he said there was no rush for her to be. She felt him place his muscular arms around her holding her tight against him and she exhaled. He had said everything she needed to hear and the hug was all she needed to quash her fears. She was trying this new thing, letting go and letting live, and it allowed her to accept his words and affection without feeling guilty about her own. She wrapped her arms hugging him tighter.

"Okay, I think we should head in," she said, and Sam opened the door following her inside the hospital room.

"Hi, you two," Mary said excitedly. She noticed everyone was all smiles, as if they had hit the Lucky day lotto. She held open her arms for hugs and they gladly complied. Mercedes and Sam each took turns hugging Mary, Dwight, and Stacey. She was a bit surprised at Stacey opening her arms to her but decided not to question the improvement in their rocky relationship. It was only yesterday that she had truly acknowledged Mercedes was alive, and she didn't want to risk undoing any progress.

"Well don't all talk at once... What is the news?" Sam asked. Mercedes playfully tapped his shoulder reprimanding his bluntness.

"SAM, you could at least ask how she's doing geez." She scolded, only her bark didn't have any bite.

"Okay fine. Mom, how are you? What is the news?"

They room erupted in laughter over his anxiousness for details.

"I'm doing better since I heard the news. Should I tell them or do you want to?" She asks gesturing to Dwight.

"No, honey, I think you should be the one to tell them," he said with a teasing grin.

"Will someone just tell us?"

"O-M-GEE SAM, YOU'RE SO IMPATIENT!" Stacey chimed in.

At this point she wasn't worried at all. If they were having this much fun it has to be great news and she had an inkling what it would be. She twitched with anticipation knowing that there was a very small percentage that she could be wrong. She smiled nodding at Mary ready to burst into celebration. Sam looked at her as if she had taken crazy pills. She walked over giving Mary another hug and she nodded in confirmation.

"I'm getting a kidney. The nurse came in two hours ago to inform us. This is really h-happening," Mary said. She sniffled trying to hold back her tears. "I prayed for a miracle, from the time I hit that floor until they moved me to that recovery room. I told God, I didn't want my family to suffer anymore of this. Having to worry about me. Then I just believed, believed that he would work things out for me, that I would be hear for all of you. I just wish I could thank the donor. They wouldn't give me any information beyond biologically we were a good match."

Sam sat there mouth agape, in shock. It took him several minutes to come out of it, but once he did he jumped for joy. "this is amazing news," he said before holding onto her tight. "I'm so happy. THANK GOD," he said as he continued to hold her close. "You're going to be alright. Everything is going to be just fine," Although he spoke out loud, it was more of a realization that things were looking up for them as a family, and Mercedes was ecstatic. For once she didn't have to watch her patient take her last breath or have to visit a cold lifeless body. No, she wasn't completely out of the woods yet, but they would take the win.

QUINN

Just thinking of opening her eyes was painful enough. Wincing she mustered the energy to pry them opened. Gasp, she tried to speak but her throat was like sandpaper. Worry coursing through her veins, how did she end up here, in the hospital, and how could she be staring in the eyes of her nemesis. Disoriented, she considered the possibility that she was in some sort of illusion. That's it, I'm still sleeping, she thought. Her eyes darted from corner to corner trying to beckon for help. She was terrified of what she could and would do to her. Being vulnerable was her least favorite feeling, and now she was in quite the pickle. Think Brave, act brave, be brave her father would say, and she would exercise her confidence.

"You look confused, so let me be clear, It's really me. You're in the hospital, and that there are your restraints."

Her arm found the strength to buck against the restraints, she hadn't registered until Santana pointed them out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Don't worry about trying to talk. We don't have much time, so I'll be concise. You're are finished as an attorney and there is nothing daddy will be able to do for you. You and your stupid drunk friends killed them. Five, count them, Five people dead because you didn't have enough sense to take a cab. For all your self righteousness, during this entire ordeal with Mercedes, you are responsible for killing not one but five human beings. Do you understand the gravity of this? Or are you too stupid?" Santana chastised.

"Who are the five?" Quinn asked in shock

"Noah, Lauren, Eliza, Nolan, and the last... I'll let you find out on your own. " The nurse walked in just as she was finishing, and Santana made her exit without so much as a goodbye.

"Oh Ms. Fabray, you're awake. My name is Bree and I'll be the nurse in charge of your care today," she explained before summoning the nurses station for assistance.

"Nurse, what happened to my friends? Is Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't release any information on other patients."

"That's B.S. YOU WILL TELL ME HOW MY FRIENDS ARE DOING NOW!"

"Oh, so you are big and bad. Well not in here you are not. You have no authority over me. What you need to be worried about is getting out of the trouble that landed you in those handcuffs and healing your broken leg.

The handcuffs and leg were the least of her worries. She was certain daddy would get her out of any trouble, but how would she live with herself if she was the cause of Finn or Rachel's death? On second thought, this was all Finn's fault. They never would have hit those people if he hadn't took the wheel, but even so she hoped that they were alright. It didn't sit well with her though, Santana was intentionally vague on the last person. Was she just messing with her, or was one of them dead? And if so, who?


	19. Chapter 19

 

SANTANA

Winds thumped heavily upon the windows, shaking the panels and shifting the shades. The cool summer's night breeze settling on her face as Santana sat in the middle of the floor, case files scattered around her. The phone lay half covered underneath an open file - screen bright with notifications that she didn't have time, and or the patience to read. After the judge grants the speedy trial, requested by Quinn's lawyers, she was left scrambling to bridge the gap between cases. "Ugh," she muttered falling back atop the cascading piles of documents. "I can do this, I know I can," she said; she was more so trying to convince herself than making a declaration. Folding her arms across her belly, she laid waiting for her case to put itself together.

Two Months ago, she wouldn't have guessed this case would just fall into her lap. Who could have predicted such a royal screw up on Quinn's part? In an instant, Quinn had gone from potentially serving community service to facing real jail time. She didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for Quinn. In fact, she felt Quinn was getting what she deserved. She had brought this on herself, and there was no way she was letting her weasel her way out of punishment. No, no way, no how. Exasperated, she snatched up the device dialing Mercedes.

Her voice was several octaves lower and raspy when she spoke, "Hey San. What's up?"

"What are you and Boy Wonder up to?" Santana said.

"It's almost midnight, we're sleeping and so should you. What's up? You sound off, spill it," Mercedes said.

"What, I can't be concerned about my friend? You being swallowed whole by fish lips are a real possibility. I was worried."

"Please, this isn't about me, we both know what it's about. You are nervous about court tomorrow, and you don't need to be because you got this. Quinn is the one who should be nervous not you. Can't believe she hired a whole team of lawyers… well, maybe I can. It's tragic the way they want to excuse the deaths of all those people – that poor family. And, the way she came after me during the arraignment you would think she would have some of those same standards for herself, but of course she wants no time at all. Santana, are you there?" Mercedes asked after several beats of silence on the other end.

"Yes, Mercedes, you are brilliant. You can go back to snuggling now, I gotta go. I need to pull those transcripts. Bye," she said disconnecting the call. She grabbed her purse and keys rushing out the door.

The following day Santana arrived at the courthouse shoulders pulled back, hands steady and case files organized in her briefcase. She addressed the jury in opening arguments and Quinn's team followed. She fought back the urge to hurl as they painted Quinn as a beacon for justice in the community- as if she belonged with the saints. She smirked as they mentioned her glowing records and high morals, unknowingly furthering her argument. They trotted in several character witnesses, whom she crossed, and they had several letters written that attests to Quinn's good nature and gentle spirit. To counter their arguments Santana had entered several pieces of evidence showing just how much disregard Quinn had for the law, including an attempt to falsely imprison Mercedes Jones. Finally, they were done with this spectacle as opposing counsel ended their closing argument, and she was up.

"Opposing counsel has expressed that the defendant has a strong moral compass and is an example to the community. They want us to believe that she made one mistake; one that any one person could make, and she should be allowed a pass. I believe their claims to be erroneous and here is why. Their way of thinking sends the message that a different standard is held to those who are supposed to uphold the law. The defendant and her friends chose to go out drinking, which is fine, only afterward she got into her car and used it to run the Puckerman family off the road. She killed the family of four, as well as her friend Officer Rachel Berry, while officer Finn Hudson is dealing with severe life altering injuries. He is paralyzed from the neck down and will need around the clock care for the remainder of his life. And, the defendant is asking for leniency… Not because she is remorseful, but because she has powerful family and friends. Noah, Lauren, Eliza, Nolan, Rachel, and Finn all deserve justice for their murders. No, Finn wasn't killed, but he has been robbed of the quality of life he once possessed. Today, I have shared vital information and offered a detailed account of how the defendant feels regarding Vehicular Homicide. There needs to be an example made to show the defendant that she too is not above the law. She was clear in what she felt the sentencing should be. Why should we hold her to anything less than her own Standard? All of the family, friend, and loved ones are depending on you to come back with a guilty verdict. I'm confident you won't let them down."

While the Jury was out, Santana meet up with Mercedes outside the courtroom door. She pulled her into a hug feeling the smoothness of silk blouse against her hands as she tucked her in closer. "You did great." She heard Mercedes say.

"You think so?" Santana questioned.

"I know so," Mercedes said letting her hands fall from Santana's waist.

"Good. I'm confident she's going away, but I still get nervous during the interim."

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I can't eat until this is over. Let's just walk and talk."

"Okay, Sam should be back in a minute. He went to the restroom."

"So, you two are getting closer and closer. Are you two ahem (she made a sexual gesture with her hands)?

"Really, what is the obsession with my sex life? It's off limits. No more conversation about guys or sex for the rest of the day," Mercedes said.

"The whole day, Geez, you know I'm living vicariously through you right now. I've been so wrapped up in cases I haven't had a good roll in the sack in weeks. I asked Dani out and she said she wanted to keep things professional, but now she's being promoted… Does that mean I can ask her out again?" She peered over at Mercedes who had caught her bottom lip between her teeth and scrunch one eye shut. After a few seconds, more she spoke.

"I say yes. When the verdict comes back guilty, ask her out for drinks with us tonight. With Sam and me as a buffer, it will take some of the pressure off.

The pair circled back to find Sam making his way towards them. She felt the loss of warmth as Mercedes' hand slipped from her grasp. The moment was swift and fluid as Mercedes tucked neatly under Sam's arm and he leaned down to peck her on the cheek. It was if they were doing this for years, not months, and for some reason, there was an ache of some sort. "Hey, Santana, you really handed it to them, great job," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam thanks for the compliment."

He blinked before asking, "What no jabs? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm trying this new thing where I'm nice to people before noon," she offered with a shrug.

They found an empty set of chairs at the end of the hall to sit and chat. An hour and a half had passed and Santana suggested they go home. It seemed as if the jury would be out for some time. Mercedes changed the subject effectively stalling for another half hour when she was notified the Jurors had returned with the verdict. They hurriedly filed back into the courtroom prepared to hear the verdict read.

MERCEDES

"WOOHOO," Santana yelled as she popped the cork on the champagne bottle. She had specifically requested she be allowed to, and she was having a blast with it.

"So, Dani, you look lovely tonight those shoes are to die for. I'm so glad you could make it out to celebrate this win with us," Mercedes said trying to include her in the conversation.

"I am too. This was a big win, guys. She's facing 3 years minimum per victim and I for one think that is justice served.

The waitress came over to take their drinks. "Okay, can I order for everyone please?" Santana said almost bouncing up and down. The decision was unanimous as she spouted off the drink orders. "Dani will have the Bend Over Shirley, Sam will have the Liquid Viagra, Mercy will have The Leg Spreader, and I'll have the Suck, Bang, and Blow," she said pointing to each of them.

"On second thought, I'll just have a beer," Sam said sneering at Santana.

Santana threw her hands up in surrender, "Okay, cool."

They continued to drink their Champagne while they conversed. Soon they were learning all about Dani's childhood. She had grown up in a rural area amongst farmers and the like.

"Wow, and I thought we were country," Sam interjected.

"Yeah, you don't have to go down south to find some country folk," she said laughing.

Between the Leg Spreader's and all the laughing, she was doing, she had to use the restroom. She wobbled a bit before righting herself to head back. "Wait, I'll come with," Santana said practically crawling over Dani to get through. They fumbled their way passed the lively crowds of guest in the lounge. They had gotten lucky and there wasn't a line of women waiting. When she was finished she found Santana leaning against the sink. After allowing her to wash her hands, she leaned in to hug her.

She began to cry wobbling in her arms. "I love you, Mercedes. You are one of my best friends. No, my best friend, and we don't hang enough, you know. And Sam, he's fine but he's always around," Santana said slurring her speech a bit.

Santana's somber mood was sobering as her happy girl drunk phase begun to wane. "I love you too. And, Sam isn't in the way of that. We'll hang out just the two of us," Mercedes said trying to stop the water works.

Her eyes brightened, "Really? Because I miss our time together," she asked.

"Yes, now will you let me clean your face, so that we can get back out there? Dani is probably wondering what happened to you," Mercedes said already wiping her face with a Kleenex from her purse.

When they reached the table Mercedes says, "Okay, no more drinks for this one."

They talked a bit longer before ordering their Uber drivers.

"It was nice getting to hang out with you, Dani," Mercedes said as the woman shook hands with the group.

"It was a pleasure. You guys are very welcoming. Santana and Dani shared a car and soon their ride was pulling up as well.

"Your place or mine?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking we each go home tonight," Mercedes answered.

"What? Why? We've been spending every night together, and you know I get restless without your soft, warm body to cuddle up to." His tone was teasing with an underlying tone of confusion.

"I mean that's just it… Why do we have separate places? We're practically living together, and that would be fine except we aren't married. And, that is not a hint or suggestion for you to propose," she said acknowledging the way his eyes ignited at the mere mention of the word.

"Why is this even an issue? So... what if we live together? Who follows that rule anymore?"

"Sam," she said. She sighed before sliding into the car.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. If it's important to you, I won't dismiss it. I just need you to understand my side of things too," He said as he scooted in beside her. He gave the driver Mercedes address then went back to conversing. Sam put one arm around her neck and the other around her waist pulling her in closer. To an outsider, it looked as if they were huddled close whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, but in reality, they were in a hushed argument.

"You act as if I said we need space. I'm just suggesting we spend a night in our own beds," Mercedes said.

"Yes, but why?" Sam counters.

She couldn't find the words to articulate the real reason or maybe she didn't have one. Were they spending too much time wrapped up in one another? Even now, she craved his touch. He wanted answers and she didn't want to admit to him that it was getting harder to fight the urge to jump his bones. Her legs seemed to just fall apart whenever she was around him, and she feared her brain would soon stop telling her mouth to say no. She wants to wait and all this spending night after night with a rock-hard body draped around her, the will to stand firm was drastically low. Through all this, she had learned to trust Sam completely, but it was her who couldn't be trusted.

He felt himself getting frustrated with her blank stare. "Since it doesn't seem like I'll be getting an answer, I just have to live with no, but I'm not happy," Sam announced. "Let's revisit that marriage comment... Hypothetically, there's this ring itching to be on your finger, and let's just say it's safely nestled in my sock drawer, how long before it can be at peace?" He smoothed her straightened hair from her face pushing it behind her shoulders. Her eyes searched his noting the seriousness in his words, and she knew that Hypothetical ring was very real and oddly it didn't scare her.

"Awhile, soon, maybe, I don't know," she said unsure of how to answer such a question. She felt the heat of his breath ghosting across her neck. Closing her eyes anticipating the feel of his lips, only it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see that they were in front of her apartment building. She had been engrossed in the moment and hadn't felt the car stop.

He walked her inside stopping in the threshold. "You sure you don't wanna grab something and come back to my place?"

"Yes, Sam. Now come here," she beckoned. Their lips found each other for a quick kiss that barely began to quench her thirst.

"Let me leave before I stay," he said pulling out of their embrace.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for Stacey's graduation party." At this point, she didn't understand why he was leaving, but she waved goodbye and watched him walk down the hall before closing her door.

The deafening silence alarmed her as she gotten used to not being alone. Was this a bad thing? She thought as she prepared for bed.

She climbed into the empty bed rolling around getting back acquainted. It was satisfying for all about five minutes before she was longing for those arms, she had complained about, to hold her tight lulling her to sleep. A text from Sam came through asking if he could face time and she hit the Icon. He almost glowed in the dim lighting- so handsome with his tousled hair and bare chest. "Hey baby, I just wanted to see your face one last time for my dreams. I miss you already. All I have is this pillow," he said shifting in the bed allowing the sheet to drift past his hips.

"I see you're extra comfortable with me not being there.''

No, not at all, I'd gladly wear my pajama bottoms if it meant you were here in our bed. Now talk to me, you know how your voice relaxes me."

Chuckling at the comment, she thought of what she could say. "Seriously, we should talk. I'm a mess of emotions. At times, I feel as though we're sailing at the exact speed we should be, and then other times I just feel you are miles ahead. You get what I'm saying?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes, I get what you are trying to say, but I disagree with tracking the speed in which I can love you. We shouldn't measure our relationship on the time we've known each other but on the effort, we put into understanding each other and making things work. We should focus on how much we have grown together, and on the fact that we can see a long-lasting future together. There are people who spend years dating, but never really know each other, only to get married and divorced in a fraction of the time. Every day I make an effort to soak in as much Mercedes Jones as I can. Remember the little things that put a big smile on your face, so that it can be a permanent fixture. When you question time served, it's a little insulting; no matter the days, months, or years it's effort that matters most and the love we share. Also, we have to realize there is no one standing in the way of our happiness but us. I love you and you love me, so we are moving exactly at the speed we should be going," Sam explains.

"Just one second," She said closing the screen feeling thoroughly rebuked. She texted Santana to be sure she made it home safely and tapped open the screen. "You're right. I can't argue with what you're saying. That need to control the outcome of things is still holding strong. And, it sucks because we could both be comfortable together right now, but my brain wouldn't shut up. It kept telling me that I can't trust what's in front of me, but in my heart, I know that isn't true. I love you Sam, and I'm so glad you put up with my crazy," she admitted letting out a dry unamused laugh.

"Even though I predict this to be the worst sleep, I'm glad this happened because it gave you a chance, to be honest about how you felt. By the way, I prefer in-person discussions, just saying," Sam admits.

"Yeah, so that you can distract me with those wandering hands, and kisses that make me dizzy and forgetful? I know your games, Sam. It takes us days to get through an argument."

"I can't help it when you look at me with such confusion in those pretty brown eyes. I just want to reassure you that I am here for you, and I will try to be less distracting when you are trying to make a point."

"Great, now that all of this is settled, I need to get to sleep. We have an early morning and I promised Stacey I would wand curl her hair tomorrow for the party," Mercedes says.

His lip poked out in defiance. "Okay, fine. If you must, but I don't think I'll sleep a wink. Good Night, I love you," he said.

"Good Night, I love you too." She pressed the end call feeling lighter, and knowing that she wouldn't torture them with this arbitrary night apart from each other nonsense anymore.

STACEY

The sun shone brightly through the open blinds as she blinked herself into wakefulness. Wiping away the small beads of sweat, she pulled the sheets back and stepped out of bed. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched and twisted. A jingle in her head caused her to begin humming the tune. Moseying along she grabbed her toiletries headed for the shower.

She dressed and headed to breakfast. "Good Morning Mom, have you from Sam yet? Is he going with us to visit Stevie?" she asked

"Good Morning, sweetie, Sam, and Mercedes will be meeting us there so, sit and have some breakfast and we'll get going."

She followed her instructions and soon they were off. It had been two months since her mother's surgery and things couldn't be better. When she learned she was getting a second chance at life, it inspired her. After all that her mom had been through, she still got up to face the world, and she would decide to make a conscious effort to be just like her. No more sitting around feeling sorry for herself, or sulking in misery, she would live, not only for her mom but for Stevie as well.

When they pulled up Mercedes was already there sitting on the grass engrossed in a conversation with Stevie. "Where's Sam?"

"Weird, don't know. Maybe he's around here somewhere." Their question was soon answered as Sam pulled and parked behind them on the winding cemetery road. There were beautiful trees planted and the graves were littered with different assortments of flowers. Stevie's grave had a fresh bouquet, no doubt the work of Mercedes.

She heard her mother whispering to Sam, "Separate cars? Are you two fighting?"

"No, not at all, Mercy just wanted to get here early?" He had explained. After that, she tuned out. Mercedes and Sam were alright and that was all that was important, and if she wanted some time alone to visit Stevie, who could argue with that. She skipped ahead and plopped down next to Mercedes.

"Hey Cedes, that is a cute outfit," Stacey said leaning over to hug her. Mercedes wore a colorful maxi dress. The dress was loose, and when the wind blew, it rose exposing her silver anklet.

"Thanks, Stace and so, do you. I love this shade a blue; it brings out your eyes."

She could feel her cheeks heating as the compliments poured in. She graciously thanked and hugged Mercedes before giving her attention to Stevie. She had barely gotten to say hello before Sam ran and scooped her into his arms spinning her around. "Are you too big to greet your brother now?" He playfully asked and she denied that she was. Placing her on her feet, he kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "Stop," she shrieks tapping his arm. Mercedes had gotten up to hug Mary before she made her way over to Sam. "Of course, you have to be gross," she replied in response to Sam kissing Mercedes. Laughs rang out amongst to bunch as Stacey rolled her eyes.

"I miss him so much," Stacey admitted.

"We all do, Stace," Sam replied. "He's still here, in our hearts and memories. I can honestly say not a day goes by that I don't feel his presence – it's most times a brief passing, but I know that it's him."

Judging from the smile on Sam's face, she knew that he was reliving the moments. Stevie's spirit always had that calming effect on her so, what she totally understood what Sam was explaining.

(Ahem) Mercedes cleared her throat before speaking, "The first time I encountered Stevie, was in the hospital. I hadn't awakened since the accident, and I wasn't sure who he was; just that he emitted a brightness that lit the entire room. He had these piercing blue eyes that burrowed deeply into my soul, and he saw something good in me. Right before he left, he told me to live, and with that, I woke up – feeling as though everything was okay, but then the guilt set in. I sunk to a dark low place, but through it all, I remembered to live. I carry that with me from day to day and I build upon that."

"Wow, just wow. I am so glad you shared this story," Dwight said.

Everyone looked up in surprise. They had been engrossed in the retelling of the story to notice Dwight's arrival. He reached over to hug Mercedes running his hand against the soft fabric covering her back.

When Dwight releases her, Mary takes his place. "Thanks for sharing this story. It really warms my heart to know that Stevie was strong, whole, and forgiving; that he was everything we raised him to be." She drops her arms and holds Mercedes' hands. "I am so unbelievably happy that you are out of that state and you have become a part of this family, and we love you," Mary said.

They stood still tears in their eyes allowing the moment to settle on them like the morning dew.

"Come on guys; let's get home so that we can celebrate Stacey's graduation."

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

MARY

Even though Dwight had arrived at the tail end of the visit, she was glad he was able to make it. Donna, Dwight's sister, had fallen off her horse and broken her leg a week ago and could no longer drive the 8.5 hours from Tennessee. Dwight tried to convince her to just stay home, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was the baby of the family and Dwight's favorite so, when she asked he couldn't say no. One thing she could say for sure, Donna kept it live and it would be less fun without her. They all made their way into the house to find Donna with her casted leg propped up on the couch.

"Well I declare, I'm about as happy as a tick on a dog! Get over here, y'all and give ya Auntie Donna some suga," she said holding out her arms and squirming in her seat. They each filed in as she fawned over how handsome a bunch they were. Mercedes hanging back did not go unnoticed. "Well don't be shy, ya hear," she said waving Mercedes over to join in the greetings.

"Aunt Donna, this is my girlfriend Mercedes. Mercedes, this is my Aunt Donna," Sam said.

"Ummm," she said as she hugged Mercedes tight.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, you're as pretty as a peach. Call me Auntie Donna, Ya hear?" she says as she lets go of her hand.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean Auntie Donna," she says chuckling at her mishap.

"Okay guys, we need all available hands in the kitchen," Mary said.

"Yaassss, we're fixing to make some Gumbo, but first let me whip up some Sweet tea," Donna said.

They soon dispersed to complete their assigned tasks. Mercedes was to wand curl Stacey's hair while everyone else worked to prepare the meal. Even Dwight had to help prep before he was allowed a nap.

Mercedes had come back downstairs to help with the decorations. Meanwhile, Stacey was still upstairs undecided on her outfit. "Stacey get down here, the guests will be showing up soon," Mary shouted from the bottom of the staircase. Mercedes was nearby hanging a congratulatory sign when Mary remembered what she wanted to talk to her about. "I told Sam just how wrong it was for you guys to go out celebrating last night. I understand Quinn hurt you guys. What she did is unforgivable, but people died. You ought to be ashamed of your- Oh my, look at my little girl growing up. Those wand curls frame your face quite nicely," Mary said abandoning her lecture. "Thanks, Mercedes. You have outdone yourself. She looks so lovely," Mary gushed.

She starts to say something more but is distracted by her sister, Gerald walking through the door. "Who invited her?" Mary asks. She had only spoken to her once since the funeral and it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Her blood began to boil as she thought about all the nasty things Gerald had done and said over the years. Don't make a scene, she told herself as she made her way over to where Gerald was standing.

"Hello, Mary, I heard you were throwing a party for Stacey and figured my invitation had been lost in the mail. Now, where is the graduate?" Gerald asked.

Mary had never been at a loss for words, but in this moment, she didn't know what to say first. How dare she walk in her house like she owns the place?

Stacey stepped around to hug her aunt, uncle in-law Todd, and their youngest daughter Emily. Mary greeted them as well before introducing Mercedes. They exchanged pleasantries, and then Mary shews them off. "Mercedes, go find Sam and let him know his Aunt Gerald is here, will you dear? And, Stacey, make sure your dad knows as well. Todd, Dwight will be out shortly. There's sweet tea and lemonade in the dining room if you're thirsty."

There was a chorus of yes ma'ams and such as the group disbursed to follow her orders. "Gerald, hang back a second," Mary said. When the family was out of ear shot, she laid in. "Look, do not start any of your s*** today- there will be hell, to pay. I mean this," Mary said.

"Well, I am hurt. I came here to see my sister and the family. To celebrate your health and Stacey's graduation. It pained me to know that you resent me so much, you wouldn't even let me visit during your recovery. What did I ever do to you?" Gerald said with fat tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"Too much to get into, but you have been warned. Now I have to finish setting up the gift table," Mary said sauntering off.

SAM

He had almost secured one of the treats from the dish when Mercedes enter the dining room. He dropped his hand to his side trying not to look guilty. Then picks up a cookie when he sees it's not his mom. "Shame on you. Give me a bite," Mercedes says sinking her teeth into the soft peanut butter goodness. He hears someone coming and he hides the remaining cookie behind his back.

"Sam Aunt Gerald is here," she says quickly looking over her shoulder.

"What is that evil- Hey, cousin Emily. Come here and give me a hug," Sam said.

"You don't have to pretend. I know she's a lunatic," Emily admits. She gives Sam a hug and pours herself some lemonade.

"Yeah, but that lunatic is your mom. Sorry," he said. She shrugs in response.

"Emily, do you want to see the new Virtual reality goggles Sam bought me?" She asks.

"Yes, let's see it," Emily responds and they head upstairs.

Sam grabs Mercedes hand and follows them. "Wait up, I need to show you how it works," Sam said. He wasn't slick at all. They knew he was just trying to avoid being stuck talking to his aunt.

"There you are, Sam," Gerald said reaching out to hug him. He allows her to but moves quickly to greet his uncle Todd.

"I'll be back down to chat later he says. I have to set up the video game for Stacey," he says excusing himself.

"Aha," Mary adds. She knows these are lies but doesn't give them up. "I'll send your friends up when they get here," Mary says to Stacey.

The four head upstairs together, then branch off. Stacey and Emily go into her room and Sam and Mercedes' head into his old room.

"If Mike, Tina, Jane, and Mason weren't coming, I would seriously consider hiding up here all night. Gerald is the absolute worst. I wish I knew which loud mouth told her about the party, I would disown them," Sam says visibly upset.

"Is she really that bad? I noticed everyone tensed up, but she seems okay," Mercedes chimed in.

He stares at her momentarily baffled before realizing she had never encountered her before. "That's because you don't know her," he said pulling them onto the bed. "You know I didn't sleep well at all last night. I could really use a nap," he explains before using her breasts as a pillow. "You're more comfortable than those ratty old pillows.

"Really, Sam?" Mercedes questioned.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. You need to be kissed before sleep," he says completely ignoring his ridiculous antics. He takes his time kissing her, lazily, as if he has all day and all night. His hand finds its way to the small of her back and she throws her leg over his thighs. He moaned against her lips as her soft body molded against his own, and he reached down to caress her exposed leg. He trailed kisses along her scoop neckline causing her to moan with delight.

There was a soft tapping on the bedroom door. "Yes," Sam answered. Mercedes tensed up as if she had been caught red handed. She hid her face in Sam shirt and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Mom said... Do you really want me to say this?" They heard Stacey ask. They looked at each other wondering what the heck was going on.

"YES," Mary yelled.

"Mom said get your horny butts' downstairs. Your friends are here," Stacey said through the closed door.

"Be right down," he said amidst a chorus of snickering.

They straightened their appearance before heading downstairs. Mercedes was taking extra care not to have one strand misplaced. She didn't want anyone thinking they were really screwing around.

"Hey Mike, Tina," she said hugging them both. Sam followed with the same greeting before leading them into the dining area. More guests had arrived including his maternal uncles. He introduced Mercedes to some and she reacquainted with others.

A few hours in and all the guests had arrived. Stacey was beaming with childlike excitement as she talked animatedly with her friends and cousins. She had been doted on thoroughly with attention, treats, and gifts. He was sure that smile would last for weeks.

Mike, Tina, Jane, and Mason were huddled in the small corner conversing about their next couples get together. Which leads into Mike trying to convince Sam to do his impression of Eddie Murphy trapped in a horror movie. When he was done, Sam hugged Mercedes close playing with the tendrils of her hair. They were wrapped in their own little bubble as she giggled like a school girl at his impression. As her laughing fit subsided she laid her hand on his chest. It almost went unnoticed as she done it many times, before. One of the sweetest touches that let him know just how comfortable she was with him. It was intimate and soft without being sexual and he adored these little affections.

"Really Sam? I cannot take this anymore. I have to say this. You are such a handsome guy, a catch, and you are dating this? This is why I fix you up. One of them, I don't understand," Gerald said. As if Mercedes was some inhuman beast undeserving of love.

"Let me tell you one Mother F***ing thing... don't you ever speak to me or my woman again." He said pointing his finger at her. He was livid and was seconds away from shaking the disrespect out of her. If only he wasn't raised to respect even the vilest of creatures, he would treat her as she deserved, but he couldn't. Instead, his hands clench and unclenched as he tried to calm himself.

Mary hearing what she said seemingly flew across the room slapping the taste out of her mouth. "I warned you to respect my house, and since you couldn't do that, you aren't welcomed here anymore. GET OUT!" Mary said.

Dwight came into the living room to see what all the commotion was about. "What is going on?" He asked. The children were startled and he shewed them into the kitchen.

"Gerald is leaving," Mary said.

"She totally disrespected- Mercedes, Mercy? Where did she go?" Sam said looking around the room.

"Bless her heart, some people are just ill-bred," Donna said.

He immediately stormed out to look for her leaving his parents to deal with his Aunt. "Mercedes... baby, are you up here," he said as he made it up the stairs. He ran back down the stairs and out the front door. Just as he suspected, she was gone. He went back inside to bid his family and friends a good night before heading out to Mercedes apartment.

He was shocked to see Mercedes' parking spot vacant. "Where is she?" He asked. He dialed her again for the fifth time, and the phone rang and rang until her voicemail picked up. He struck the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. Throwing his head back against the headrest out of sheer frustration.

He waited and waited hoping she would come home soon, but she hadn't shown. Then a text came through on his phone. "Of course," he said starting up his vehicle preparing to head home.

MERCEDES

Just drive, was all she was thinking. She hopped inside throwing her purse in the backseat and did just that. She thought about heading home, but she needed someone to talk to; she needed her friend.

She was so relieved when she saw Santana's car in the driveway. As she made her way to the door, she wiped at her face trying to make herself look less distraught.

Her attempts at looking presentable failed. As soon as Santana laid eyes on her, a vein popped in her neck. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him," Santana said.

"Calm down, Sam didn't do anything. It was his aunt, Annie Wilkes. She probably has him engaged to a blonde already," Mercedes said.

"Okay I'm trying to decipher who I need to kill, but you are being intentionally vague. Who did what?" Santana asked.

"His aunt basically told Sam that he could do better than some black girl," Mercedes admitted.

"What the hell?" Santana said dashing for the door. Mercedes was there to pull her back.

"No, she isn't worth it. I just needed to get out of there before my head exploded. I came here so that you can calm me down, not the other way around," Mercedes explained.

"You're right, are you okay? Honey, it is untrue. Sam can't do any better than you. You are so amazing. You're smart, kind, and crazy hot. Sam is lucky to have you and I'm sure he would have told you this, had you not run off," Santana said swooping her hair from her face.

"Thank you, Santana. I needed to hear that. Can we talk about something else? I just want to pretend this didn't happen for a while," Mercedes said.

"Okay, but first text Sam to let him know you're okay. They are worried sick, I'm sure," Santana said.

She sent a quick text to Sam, Mary, and Stacey apologizing for her abrupt departure. She also told Sam that she would see him at his house, later. After she was done, she went back to conversing with Santana, "How does it feel to have one your first case as a prosecutor? You still riding that high from last night?"

"It feels great. You know, when I was speaking to the family trying to convince them a defense attorney made for better prosecution, I was thinking, you'll never convince them. It was a complete mess, and Finn and Rachel's family didn't even want Quinn prosecuted. They felt Finn and Rachel were just as much to blame for what happened to the Puckerman's, and I agree. It was hard trying to make people sympathetic to Finn's corrupted a**. I kept thinking, Santana you are full of it. They'll never agree to this. You could never do it-"

"But you inspired them and you inspired me," Mercedes interjected.

"You have that backward. You totally inspired me to believe I could switch sides, and it all worked out in the end," Santana added.

Mercedes scooted in closer mindlessly playing with the ends of Santana's ponytail.

"Why is he with me? I'm clearly crazy," Mercedes blurted out.

Santana stilled her hand, "Mercedes, if only you could see yourself from our point of view, you would know how wonderful you really are. You are amongst the small percentage of truly honest and good people in the world. You have a wonderful personality and your smile lights up a room. It's one of the first things that attracted me to you, and the more time we spent together I started to feel more for you, and I wasn't sure if you liked me back. There-"

"UMM, WHAT?" Mercedes said almost choking on her saliva. "I never knew you liked me as anything more than a friend," she admits biting her lip nervously.

"Calm down, this is going somewhere. I've worked through this, and I realized you didn't see me in that way, but I was hyper aware the first time I saw you with Sam. You love him, and he adores you. Stop questioning that. He doesn't need a reason to love you, but he has so many reasons. I'm rooting for you two to make it, and don't let anything or anyone stand in the way of your happiness," Santana said.

Mercedes let out a whimper before pulling Santana in for a hug. "You're a complete sap right now. I mean, I have never seen you like this," she said.

"Don't get used to it, kind of made my skin crawl," she says chuckling.

They sat and talked a while longer before Mercedes decided it was time to go home and face the music. Santana walked her out to her car bidding her good night with a hug.

On the drive to Sam's, she thought about all the events of the day and how she could have done things differently. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry with her.

She blew out a long puff of air as she waited for him to open the door. There was a small crack at first, then he opened the fully gesturing with his arm and hand for her to come in. His green eyes pierced her skin causing her to fidget. "Hey," she said before closing the door.

"Hey," he responded dryly.

"Look, I know your upset, but-"

"No, I am not upset. I am disappointed. Why would you just take off without a word? I was worried and you of all people should know just how it feels. What my… What she said to you was awful and disgusting. I can only imagine how hurt and angry you were because I was livid and it wasn't even directed at me. With that being said, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to run away from me. Yes, she is in my family, but she will never be a part of our family again. We don't share her views, and I love you. Please don't ever question that, especially not because of a stupidly evil person like her."

"Sam, oh baby, I love you too, and I don't doubt your love for me."

"Then, why did you run?"

"On the way, over here, I got to thinking about our earlier conversation at Stevie's grave. I remember you coming into my hospital room and talking to me, and how I wanted to help soothe your pain. You seemed so lost and burdened then, and now… now you're happy, fun, and full of light. I also thought about the state of my being, and I have healed. I was able to stand at Stevie's grave and talk with the family about how he inspired me to wake up and breathe a new life. I thought about how we have been through so much, but we did it together. And yes, I ran today, but it was from the situation, not you- Never from you. Together we can face anything- I believe that, now," she said.

He sighed with relief, "I am so glad to hear you say that. I had a whole speech prepared, but it looks like I don't need it. Come here," he said ambling them towards the couch. She sat down on his lap and they breathed in silence for a moment.

"Since this has been a day of complete honesty tell me, was there ever a time where you blamed me for Stevie's death?" Mercedes asked. Seriousness in her eyes like she was willing him not to B.S. her.

"Wow, you just go right there, huh?" He squeezes her a bit tighter and takes a deep breath closing his eyes. "There was a brief moment where I blamed you," he says clenching his jaw and prying one eye open. When a look of relief washes over her face he then relaxes opening the other eye. "In the beginning, I thought that by absolving everyone's guilt I could save Stevie, you know. And, when he died, I was devastated. Yet, I still felt drawn to you, being in near you was the only thing that kept me sane, but when I found out you were on your phone and possibly could have avoided the accident had you not been distracted, well I, I had a reason to throw the blame your way. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate you, and when we literally bumped into each other at the parole office, I knew I had completely forgiven you in my heart," Sam says all the while holding her gaze. Her head bobs up and down as she takes in every detail of what he is saying. She slides off his lap so that she can rest comfortably against his chest. She remained quiet and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "What are you thinking, baby?" He asked unsure if he was ready for the answer.

"I'm thinking that I love you, and that simple answer just took away one of my biggest fears. We avoided really delving into the issue of blame for way, too long. Here I was thinking you never blamed me and that one day you would wake up and resent me for the evil killer I was. You were so busy trying to convince me I wasn't to blame, but I just wanted to know that you worked through my part in this. I know you were just trying to make me feel comfortable, but I never wanted it to be easy," she explained.

"I get that. I just felt you blamed yourself enough for all of us. I didn't want to add to that hurt and pain. And now, I wish I had listened. In all my attention to detail, I missed this huge thing. I was completely blinded by my need to shield you from hurt. I'm sorry," he said.

"Awww, you don't have to apologize and I forgive you. Speaking of things missed, did you know Santana, uh, liked me as more than a friend?" She said spinning them away from the intense conversation.

"Yes, it's completely obvious. And, it's also why she hates me, but she's your frien-" Sam was cut off by Mercedes.

"She doesn't hate you. In fact, she told me she thinks you're a great guy, and she's rooting for us. Besides, she hates everyone except me and Dani," Mercedes said.

"Uh, yeah do go on and tell me all the reasons why it should have been obvious to you," Sam teases.

"Stop it," she says playfully swatting his chest with her hand. "We are friends, and she has worked through her feelings. She also knows that I see her as a friend, and I am completely in love with you, Sam Evans."

"Good because there would be a fight to the death. You're mine forever," he says nestling her neck, and she giggles in response.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed. You are seriously lacking in your cuddle duties," Sam accuses.

"What? It was one night, Sam. You didn't die," Mercedes counters.

"That was one night too many," he argues.

"Fine but this is seriously testing my will power," she says rubbing her hand along his covered abdomen.

"Please, I am exerting all my energy trying not to pressure you for more than you are willing to give. You are so freaking sexy- it's crazy. And, is it me or are those sleep shirts getting shorter and shorter? Is this on purpose? I've been running scenarios to convince you to elope with me, tonight. What do you say?" Sam asks half joking.

"You want to marry me just for my body?" Mercedes accuses with a straight face.

"So, that's the tactic you're going with- Try to start an argument before bed?" He asked. After a few seconds, she caves and starts laughing. "Nope, it won't work, and I want all the perks too. What was it? Keep your hands above the waist and on top of the clothes. Hmmm, I wonder if there is a loophole on that second one," he says rubbing his chin.

He pins her up against the wall watching her breast pitch up and down. The heat crept up their bodies as they mulled over the things they wanted to do. "Am I terrible for wanting to taste you?" Sam asked.

"Am I terrible for not wanting to stop you?" Mercedes countered.

His growled rumbled low and deep in his throat, and his lips sought hers- kissing them fast and hard. Their tongues met and danced together. Her fists clenched his shirt pulling him in closer for longer, and she didn't want to let go. He broke the kiss laying his forehead against her own, panting. She fluttered her eyes open to find his eyes peering into them. The flash of fire told her his feelings mirrored her own, and just like that, he spun her around kissing her exposed shoulder and neck. She could feel his hardness resting against her backside, and she swivels her hips intentionally against it. She felt his body tense up in response to the movement, and he hissed in pleasure. "Mercedes, if you don't... just go ahead. I'm gonna need a minute," Sam said. She slid her body from between him and the wall making sure to draw out the contact with him. Then she made her way to the bathroom entering and closing the door. Once inside, she leaned against the door thinking, Lord, what am I going to do? She stripped out of her clothes turning on the water as cool as she could withstand. It seemed to be working for the moment, but she couldn't help thinking, I am not going to make it.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**MERCEDES**    

"I can't believe it's been six months already. Feels like just yesterday, I was forcing myself into your office," Mercedes said standing up from her seated position. "Can I hug you?"    

"Yes, of course," Holly responded.     

Timidly, Mercedes walks into her arms pulling her close. The shared joy and appreciation present between them, a little reluctance on her part. "What if I need you?" She asked.    

"Mercedes, you have never needed me. You just needed to believe in yourself.  Now, you do. Remember, I'll be here if you need to talk. I'm a phone call away."  

"I feel like you are going to forget me."    

"Impossible, no one could ever," Holly reassures.   

"Okay, I'm going to let go, now," Mercedes said, and she does. She's letting go of all the hurt, pain, and anguish she's felt in her short lifetime. She is letting go of all the regret and worthlessness she felt regarding her past mistakes. Therapy helped her to get past it all. Dr. Holly helped her navigate her pain, find the source, and destroy all the negative thoughts and feelings associated. As she worked through her grief, she realized she is deserving of happiness, of a family, friends, and last but not least, Sam's love.     

She took a deep breath, smiled, and turned away. One foot in front of the other, her short steps became long brisk strides down the hall to the elevators. Light, free, happy, a myriad of emotions flowed through her as she waited for the car to reach the floor. It arrives with a ding, and she steps inside humming along to the music as she makes her way down to the ground level floor.  

When she stepped out, she was surprised to find the lobby deserted. Sam had made it a priority to be there after each session. Hmmm, I should give him a call, she thought. Not wanting to leave, if he was in the restroom or had made a detour. Just as she places the phone to her ear, she sees him jogging across the street.  

Each step leaves a size 11 boot print in the thin layer of snow falling around him. It was as if time had slowed. The way the corners of their mouths turn up forming a smile as they locked eyes. There's a twinkle in their eyes, two stars shining brightly, lighting the way to one another. It's a wonder how the promise of his present warms her over. At long last, he pushes through the rotating doors.     

"Hey, babe," Sam said, a little breathy.    

"Hey, my sexy man," Mercedes replied as he enveloped her petite frame in a warm embrace.     

"Sorry, I was late. I was putting the finishing touches on your birthday surprise," Sam explained.     

Seeing as their birthday was days apart, Sam and Mercedes had decided he would plan something special for her, she would plan something special for him, and they would celebrate with family in between. With today being Mercedes' birthday, Sam was up first. He had already greeted her Good Morning with Birthday breakfast in bed, and she couldn't wait for the reveal of his next surprise.     

He released her from the bear hug grabbing ahold of her hand. "Okay, we have to get going, if we plan to get everything done today," he said.      

"You aren't going to give me a hint?" Mercedes asked.     

"No, it's one of those things that unravels fast if I give away any details," Sam replies.    

"But, I want to know, so how is that a bad thing?" Mercedes counters.    

"Just come on," he said with a chuckle bubbling up from his throat.     

They adjusted their coats, gloves, and hats before strolling out into the winter's chill. Sam had warned to put on an extra layer because they would be outside for lengthy periods of time. A stroll in the park? Maybe, a trip to the outdoor mall? She was all for a fun shopping trip. 

They leisurely walk three blocks, in a comfortable silence, ending at the Metra station boarding the train headed for Union Station.  

"Hmmm, interesting," she said, wondering what he had up his sleeves. He presses his lips together signaling his unwillingness to spill regarding their destination, and she relents for the moment. 

It was Mercedes' first time riding the Metra, and she approached with a fair amount of caution. They walked the first level unable to find an empty chair before heading to the second level. There, they found a seat next to a rather old couple. They were huddled close smiling as if it was their first-time laying eyes on each other. 

"They're adorable," Mercedes whispers.  

"We'll be cuter. I'll still look at you with wonder because you are beautiful, adorable, and sexy," Sam says. He leans in kissing her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked, knowing about her apprehension towards ending her therapy session. 

"Yes. Don't give me that look. I mean it. I know I went a little crazy, but I am better, now." She laughs it off knowing that he is concerned for her and wants to be sure she's open regarding her feelings. 

They continue chatting about Mercedes' final session having a pretty uneventful ride. Aside from a flamboyant stranger complimenting her butterfly-shaped earrings, no one paid them any attention. Patrons chatted amongst themselves, while some slept.   

“You would think the clanking would stir them awake, but nope,” Mercedes said, referring to the couple snoring next to them. Suddenly, the train slowed grinding to a halt, and magically, all the sleeping riders jostled awake.   

“You ready?” Sam asked, standing and offering a hand to her.   

“Of course,” she responds sliding her gloved hand into his. They continue to hold hands as they exit the train making their way down the pathway through the station.   

The smell of sweet popcorn floats down the long stretch causing their mouths to water. "Now, I want popcorn," Sam says, lightly tugging them in the direction of the popcorn shop. 

"Hello, would you like a sample of our cheese and caramel popcorn?" The attendant asked.  

"Yes," Sam answers. They both accept the small cups munching quickly on the flavorful snack. They moan in unison enjoying the taste.  

"Is it your first time with us?" the tall brunette asked.  

"Yes, it is," Mercedes answered.  

"I can tell a first timer. Would you like a sample of any other flavors?" He asked.  

Sam looks to Mercedes, and she returns his glance. Sam tells her that they will eat soon, so they decide not to sample any more of the treats; however, they opt to get a medium bag of the cheese and caramel mix to share. Sam pays the man for the popcorn, and they head out.  

As they turn the corner, they can feel the cold wind blowing through the revolving doors. A pigeon flies by them, and Mercedes nearly knocks the popcorn from Sam's hand ensuring that she wasn't hit.  

"Woah, you okay?" Sam asked trying to fend off a chuckle. He lost the battle. The laughter sprang from his lips as his arm settled over his mouth.  

"It could have pooped on my head," she said. She shot daggers at him before speed walking away.  

He quickens his strides catching her by the arm. He gently tugs her petite frame against his body holding her close. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.  

She pouted, bottom lip poked out in defiance. She could feel the warmth settle on her face.  

His lips rest on her lips kissing her gently, and the pout melts away like sugar in the rain.  

"I didn't mean to laugh, but you have to admit it was a little funny," Sam said still holding her in his arms.  

"Not when you've spent three hours deep conditioning your hair, it isn't," Mercedes replied.  He glances at her hair before returning his gaze to her brown eyes.  

"It's super soft. I love it," Sam said.  

 "Flattery, huh. Keep going." 

"You like that?" He asked nuzzling her neck.  

"Mmm, stoooop." She giggles as she attempts to wiggle out of his grasp. He loosens his grip preparing to head outside.  

The forced air blows, warmer, the vent concentrated just above the exit counteracts the chill of the outdoors. They step out, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun, welcomed by the noise of the inner-city. Massive crowds litter the streets hustling to and fro. Beeping horns, cars swooshing by, and the random dog barks all contribute to the chaotic fast pace rhythm of the streets. She looked around, eyes wide, taking it all in.  

With the Holidays past, there was something different in the air. Had they visited a few days prior there would be hearts and flowers lining the streets, vendors peddling their goods in the name of St. Valentine. Her thoughts wander to their cozy night in, complete with candlelight dinner. After a long day at work, it was just what the doctor ordered.  

His phone buzzed in his pocket alerting him that their Uber driver had arrived as scheduled. The driver greets them, but he doesn't say much more beyond the initial greeting, which leaves them with 8 minutes to chat amongst themselves.  

She snuggles into his side, deeming it the most comfortable place to be. She stares out the window taking in the landmarks of the big city.  

"Penny for your thoughts," Sam says.  

She cleared her throat, flashing him a winning smile before asking, "Where are we going for dinner?"  

"You really, hate surprises?" Sam countered. He shifted in his seat so that he could have a better view of her. His full lips tilted into a lopsided grin.  

"It's... fine," her voice trailed off as the vehicle slowed to a stop. They're on the Magnificent mile which sparks a twinkle in Mercedes' eyes. All she could think of were the burn marks she would leave on her card from swiping in rapid succession. Sam barely made it around to open the door, as she gathered her bag prepared to step out of the vehicle. They thank the driver before Mercedes began dragging Sam by the arm down the street.  

They bounced from store to store like something out of a movie. Mercedes was brimming with excitement as she found dresses, jeans, blouses, and her favorite thing to purchase, shoes, lots and lots of shoes.  Every store they visited seemed to be running a sale, and Mercedes had to have this perfect item to match something she had at home. Sam found her behavior amusing.  

They rarely went clothes shopping together, and still, he knew nothing could brighten her day like a new pair of designer heels- except him. He let that sink in as he reached over her petite frame to pay for another of her purchases. He carried her bags complimenting everything she tried on; because let's face it, she looked good, period. 

"Where to, now?" Sam asks, readjusting the bags in hand.  

"Hmmm, I think I'm done shopping for now. What's next on the itinerary?" She looked through her purse for her phone so that she could check the time. 

"Are you sure? I noticed a lingerie shop a few doors behind us." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively earning himself a swat across the chest.  

"We have to stop shopping. You're running out of space on your arm." 

"Oh, there is room, plenty of room," he adds.  

"You are terrible. You know that?" She asks, teasingly. 

"Yes, terribly in love with you," he declares, kissing the corner of her mouth.  

Her eyes flutter a bit before she says, "I'm in love with you too. It wouldn't hurt to try on one or two pieces." 

* * *

 

Mercedes has to stop trying on these little slips of fabric. Each time she left the dressing room, Sam's heart seemed to skip several beats. He especially likes the silk black baby doll number. The sheer lace bralette with little flecks of gold made his eyes nearly pop out of the socket. 

His breath blew out in a satisfying short burst as he tilted his head to the side before declaring, "Ding, ding, ding, it's a winner! You have to get this one." He ran his tongue around the rim of his lips. "Damn." 

"You've said that about every single one of them." 

He stepped back looking her up and down from head to perfectly pedicured toes, "And, I meant it every time." He closed the curtains allowing her to change.  

When she stepped out of the changing station, Sam had another pick for her to try on. "Nope, we are done. I said a couple, that was five changes ago. Also, I'm picking two to buy." 

"Which two?" he asked, pout evident on his lips.  

"I'll surprise you," she said. 

She sent him outside so that she could make her purchase away from his prying eyes.  

He respected her wish going outside without a fight. 

Mercedes quickly makes her purchase joining Sam outside. "Hmmm, let's see how you like surprises," she teased. Sam bent grabbing a fist full of snow and tossing it at Mercedes. It landed on her shoulder. She allowed her bag to slip from her hand. Pretending to be hurt, she doubled over.  

"Is that any way to treat a lady? That hurt," Mercedes deadpanned.  

"I'm sorry. Did it really, hurt?" He walked over examining her as if the soft snow could have damaged her. She snickered inside knowing what was coming. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, and she dumped ice down his neck.  

"BURRR, that's cold," he shouted. "I knew it, but something said my Mercy wouldn't do this." He said shaking his head. His boisterous laugh rang in her ears urging her to join in.  

"Sorry. Come here and let me make it better." She hugged and kissed his cheek rubbing off a bit of lip stain. "Where to?" she asked.  

He glanced at his watch before ushering them across the street. "A few blocks this way," he said, pointing in the direction he wanted them to go. They shuffled through the thickening crowds of people as they headed to their destination, chatting about their plans for the following day. "It's just around the corner," he added as they made another turn.  

There was a fleet of horse and carriages lined on the street waiting for patrons. Sam ambles ahead speaking with the coachman before beckoning Mercedes nearer. She looked around a little flustered by these beautiful horses.  

"You can give her a rub," the coachman said, urging her forward. Mercedes was excited to rub the white and beige horse and the beautiful brown companion. "You are such a beauty," she said running her hand over the horse's soft coat. She steps back smiling at Sam.  

"Come on," he says, climbing up the stairs into the carriage before assisting Mercedes up. He allows her to sit before moving beside her. She snuggles in close, warm and comfortable.  

"Are we ready?" Bill asked.  

"Yes," they sing in unison, and the carriage tugs forward. 

The make a block before she jerks to attention. "Sam, we're checking off the things on our list," she said bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat. Once she gained her composure, she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.  

He drew her in once more, wanting a more satisfying taste of her soft plush lips. He moaned with delight as his face heated with their shared passion. When she pulled away, he frowned missing her lips immediately. They were addictive. His thirst, unquenchable. He longed for another and another; until no part was left untouched by them. 

"This is super sweet, Sam. I love it, and I love you," she said latching onto the lapels of his jacket and kissing his pout away.     

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned, and she kissed him once more. "I love you too, honey," he said as they relaxed into each other once again. 

**MARY**

"Dwight, have you seen my large cake stand?" Mary yelled from the kitchen. 

"No, honey, I haven't," he yelled from down the hall.  

As she banged and clanged pots, Stacey ran into the kitchen grabbing the stand from the pantry and placing it on the table.  

"You found it!" Mary pulled Stacey into her arms placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, baby girl," she said in between kisses. "Now, for the finishing touches, she said placing the frosted cake on the stand.  

Mary had baked an orange creamsicle two-tiered cake with orange cream cheese frosting. Although Sam liked chocolate, Mercedes was not a fan, and neither wanted a plain white cake as she suggested. An hour passed before they settled on this delight, and she was happy it was over. "I'd hate to witness you two trying to pick a wedding cake. The results may prove detrimental," she teased. Sam and Mercedes quickly steered the conversation off the topic of weddings and onto grocery lists and other plans for the party. She noted the swift change and decidedly let it go.  

"Mmm, it smells good in here," Mercedes said.  

Hearing Mercedes come in pulled her from her thoughts. "Hey," Mary said, spinning around to hug her. "You're here early?" 

"Hey, I wanted to get here early in case you needed help, but it seems you have everything in hand." Mercedes pulled out a chair taking a seat at the table. As she sat, Sam and Stacey entered the kitchen.  

"Hi, Mom, something smells delicious!" He gave her a quick hug scanning the room for an easy target. Freshly baked dinner rolls rest on the counter, and he decides it's his best option. "Thanks for cooking dinner for us," he said before kissing her cheek.  

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, leave us. I want details from your date yesterday."  

"Fine, I'm just going to get some water." He strolls over to the cupboard, takes down a glass and pours water from the pitcher. There's a moment of silence, and she knows his next move.  

"Don't even think about it, Samuel." 

"But, you didn't even turn around?! How do you do that?" he asked.  

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mary teased. 

Mercedes and Stacey burst into laughter over Sam's forlorn expression. He was quite puzzled over her ability to sense when he was up to no good. His feelings compounded by their laughter lead him to exit the room sparing one single glance back at the dinner rolls.  

"He looked like a single tear might roll," Mary said before bursting into laughter.  

"MOM!" Stacey yelled between fits of laughter.  

It was quick, and yet, satisfying.  

They moved on to details regarding Sam and Mercedes venture into the city. She listens as Mercedes bragged about the Italian restaurant Sam had chosen, and how they had forgotten the cold as they meandered the streets. She's engrossed in the tale, cresting over every tiny morsel. It feels great knowing that her son had found such an amazing, kind, and genuine person to love him, and Mercedes feels just as lucky to have found him. They were all kinds of adorable.  

The timer on the oven dinged as Mercedes finished the story. "Talk about perfect timing." The pot roast was ready to be taken out of the oven. "Stacey, grab the salad and dinner rolls. Mercedes, can you hand me the gravy boat from the cabinet."  

Mary set the roast down to cool as she busied herself with plating the sides. She poured the gravy into the boat. Then asked Mercedes to carry it into the dining room and set it on the warmer. Dwight came into the kitchen to bring out the serving dish of pot roast, and Mary brought out the mashed potatoes and green beans. She went back once more for the fruit salad chilling in the fridge. Satisfied with the spread, she joined the family at the table.  

"Everything looks delicious, honey, you have outdone yourself." 

"Awww, thank you!" She blows him a kiss across the table. He catches it in his hand and presses it to his neck.  

"Okay, let's say grace before these two get started," Sam said suppressing a laugh.  

"I think it is sweet," Mercedes says.  

They join hands. Dwight clears his throat before he asks God to bless the food and their family. A chorus of Amen circle the room, and they begin to fill their plates.  

It feels good to have them sitting around the table eating, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company.  

After dinner, they all gather in the living room to relax, and she sees this as the perfect opportunity to give them their birthday gift.  

"Happy Birthday to the both of you. I hope you enjoy this gift." Mary handed them the envelope plopping down next to her husband.  

"Thank you, they sang in unison." Sam opens the card, and a slip of paper falls into his lap. Mercedes picks up the paper showing it to Sam. It's a comprehensive couples' spa package.  

"Oh my gosh, this is great. Thank you, guys!" Mercedes got up to give Mary and Dwight a hug, and Sam followed suit.  

"I want it on the record, I accept grandbabies as gratitude," Mary announced. 

"You are completely shameless," Mercedes said amidst a room of chuckles.  

Sam and Dwight opted to keep quiet.  

"Ahem, here's my gift," Stacey said, handing them each a small bag. They each hugged and thanked her before she reclaimed her seat on the sofa.  

She had gotten Mercedes a set of gold wire hair accessories to decorate the faux dreadlocks she planned to have installed.  

"I love these. Thanks again, Stacey." 

"You're welcome, Merce." 

Sam had gotten a gift card. "I kept going back and forth between art supplies and video games. I couldn't remember the last time you painted, so I decided games it is." 

"Thanks, Stace. It's perfect." 

"Oooh, that reminds me..." Mercedes got up to retrieve Sam's gift from her purse. "I decided to give you one early," she explained handing it to him. 

He opened the bag, pulled out the packaged, and ripped off the birthday wrapping paper revealing an engraved book. "Allow Your Passion Free Rein" He quickly thumbed through the pages of the book stopping only after reaching the end. "I- When did you do this? I love it!" 

Mercedes had several of his drawing bound with brief messages of love and encouragement, 17 in all. He leaned in to capture her lips, quick and chastely. Then, he passed the book along, so that the family could have a look.  

"This is lovely, really, such sweet words. Awe, look at this one, Dwight." He tapped her shoulder pointing to Sam. In his hand was a small jewelry box. Mercedes sat up straight, eyes wide.

**SAM**

"Last one, I promise." 

"Sam, I don't need any more presents. You've spoiled me-" *gasp* She froze. Her eyes went wide. It was adorable how her mouth spread open with her hands held in front. She lowers them patting her lap in anticipation. He opens the jewelry box to reveal a pair of 14k white gold diamond studs. Suddenly, her mouth snaps shut, her eyebrow raises, and her head tilts slightly to the right. He spares a quick glance at the earrings questioning his choice. His eyes are once again on her gorgeous face. Just like that, she's smiling and thanking him for a beautiful gift, and the rationale is he must have imagined it, but something deep inside him says he hasn't imagined it at all. 

"I love them. These are simply beautiful," Mercedes says throwing her arms around his neck pulling him closer, lips meeting his cheek in a sweet kiss.   

"Really?" 

"Yes, Sam. Really. I love them." She closed the box snuggling into his side.  

"I'm ready for cake," Stacey announced.  

"Me too," Sam agreed. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Mary said.  

"I'll set up the Monopoly board," Dwight said.  

"Okay, Mercedes, help me in the kitchen, will you?" Mary asked.  

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back." He watched as she made her way from the living room to the kitchen. A lopsided grin plastered on his face.  

"You have got it bad," Dwight said causing Stacey to chuckle at his bluntness.  

"Dad is right, Sam. You totally, have it bad." 

"Yea, well, your teasing is getting old. I've had it bad the last 50 times you mentioned it. I still don't care. So, HA, jokes on you. Now, hand over that hat and shoe, old man." 

"OLD MAN? I-" 

"Cake has arrived! Sam, stop calling your father old, or no cake for you." She handed Dwight and Stacey a slice of cake. 

"But... It's my birthday," he pouted. 

"Awww, look at that adorable face," Mercedes teases.  

"You too?" He playfully questions. She strolls over taking a seat beside him handing him a huge chunk of cake. "Never mind, this makes up for you choosing sides." She playfully swats his shoulder whispering, "I always choose you" in his ear.  

* * *

 

They held hands the entire ride home, as they walked to the door, and even as they crossed the threshold of their home. He kicked the door closed and tossed the keys on the table. Mercedes' hand starts to slip from his, but he tightens his grip. "Where are you going?" He pulls her in flush against his chest leaning in to plant a kiss on her nose. She raises up pressing a kiss to his lips.  

"I'm going to run a hot bath." He reluctantly releases her from his grasp helping her remove her coat and boots. He does the same picking up and putting things away. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Mercedes asks walking towards the bathroom. It wouldn't be a surprise, but that hadn't taken away from his excitement. Mercedes put together two packages giving Sam the chance to choose the plans for the day. He chose option B, which includes two art exhibits, lunch, and later that night, theatre and dinner. The itinerary was jam-packed, but it didn't bother them in the least. What mattered was them having time to enjoy life together.  

"Yes, I am." He was especially looking forward to Random Sequence- freeform displays by artist Ralph Coburn.  

"I am packing a throw blanket. It's supposed to be colder than yesterday," Mercedes said.  

"Yeah? That sounds like a good idea," Sam agreed.  

The sound of music replaced the running water, and he knew Mercedes was in the bath. After hanging up his jeans, he falls back on the bed staring at the dresser drawer. "It might as well glow," he muttered, frustrated with the warring within.  

It had only been a day since she finished therapy, and he couldn't wait any longer. Well, he would wait for her to get out of the tub.  

He got up straightening out the blanket on the bed, placed some candles around the room, spritz a bit of air freshener, fiddled with his fingers, paced a bit, and repeated all of the above. Breaking his cycle, he grabs the ring promptly continuing the routine. He began to sweat as his heart beat faster. "She wouldn't say no? Would she?" It was a possibility, real and scary, but he would ask regardless of his fear. God, help him, he loved this woman, and he wanted nothing less than an eternity with her.  

"Sam, why are you pacing, biting your nails. And, why are there candles lit?" She sits on the bed rubbing lotion on her feet as he tries to think of an opening. When she looks up, he realizes, there isn't a perfect opening, and he doesn't need to create one. It's her, his love waiting for him to put on his big boy pants and ask the question.  

He takes the lotion from her hands guiding her to stand up. Her beautiful brown doe eyes blink with confusion as he tosses the bottle on top of the bed. He kneeled down ring box in hand, "Mercedes, I didn't see you coming. I didn't see myself falling. And, I certainly didn't see you being the one person to bring me complete happiness. With you, I feel free to be myself, in a way I have never felt before. I've known for some time that, I could love you forever. Foolish? Maybe, but I don't care. Baby, make me the luckiest, happiest fool on the planet. Mercedes Ava Jones, will you marry me?" 

She paused, frozen, making him wait for a response. The agony was killing him, his chest about to burst. Suddenly, she thawed, "Yes, Sam. Of course, I'll marry you."  

In an instant, he rose to his feet slipping the ring on her finger.  

She jumps up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and planting kisses all over his face.  

They giggle with wonder and a bit of disbelief. "Is this actually, happening? Do you just agree to marry me?" He asked, peering into her eyes. 

The giggles subside, and she looks at him with a stern face. "Yes, Sam. A million times, yes!"  

He sits, then laid back on the bed taking her with him, letting it all sink in. "Oooh, let's set a date." 

Mercedes chuckled, "How about we spend some time celebrating our engagement first." She begins kissing and lick his neck and rocking her hips against his hardness.  

"MMM, Baby, that feels good," he said trying to halt her hips. "I thought we weren't teasing each other like this anymore."  

"Who says I'm teasing?" 

He springs up onto his elbows so that he's looking her in the eyes.   "I'm going to need clarification. Like, all the way? Like, are we not waiting anymore?" She pulls her sleep shirt up her body and over her head flinging it onto the floor. She's trying to kill me, attempted murder. He audibly gulps, parched. He flips her onto her back latching on her nipple. He sucks tautly on her stiff peak as she squirms underneath him. Her fingers find their way into his hair massaging his scalp. He releases her trailing open mouth kisses across her cleavage. He blows on her right nipple, swirling his tongue around, and then sucking it into his warm mouth. He releases with a smack peppering kisses on her chest and neck.  

She pecks his lips once, twice, three times before slowing down. Flickers become flames when his tongue slips into her mouth.

Her kisses emit a dizzying effect making him feel drunk with lust, and it seems like his sanity slipping away.

"Baby, I-" he looks her up and down. "I need to know my limits." She leans up whispering into his ear. The warmth of her breath intoxicates him as her words drive him crazy. Massaging, nibbling, kissing, and sucking, he explores her body.

"Oooh, baby," she mewls as he caresses and teases all the spots to make her cry out in pleasure. She smells heavenly, her scent drawing him in making his mouth water.

"God, you smell good. You're so, beautiful.!" Before she could respond, his tongue licked up the center of her slick folds, over and around her clit eliciting a moan. When he peers up, her hands cover her mouth. "Don't get shy on me now," he teases, and she drops her hands to her sides. 

"Okay, but can you do that again?" 

"All night, with pleasure," he says before dragging his tongue between her folds, once again.   

 


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't do this," Mercedes announced between kisses.

"MMM, I know, but it's only three days. We can make it," Sam countered, in a rush to taste her lips again.

"No, I mean the wedding," she clarifies as she's kissing his neck.

"Mmm, yeah. Wait. What?" Sam asked, a bit confused by this revelation.

"Sam, let's elope. We can pack up tonight, stop by the grocery get some snacks for the road, and be in Vegas by Saturday morning. Just think about all the fun we will have, sightseeing. What do you say to me, you, and the road?"

"I mean, it's not a terrible idea. Except, we have guests coming, flowers, caterer, and all the hours you put into working with the wedding planner to get things perfect. Now, if you had said fly so that we could make it in a few hours, I would be all for it, but our wedding is already on Saturday. Are you afraid that Gerald is going to show up? She won't. I promise."

"No, it's not her, or anyone. Nevermind, forget I said anything. It's stupid." She moves off his lap ambling towards the hall.

"Wait. It's not stupid. Baby, what's wrong? You can tell me. No matter what, we're in this together."

"No, Sam, it is. It's silly."

He pulls her into his warmth, flushes against his body, arms encircling her shoulders. He wraps her in a cocoon of support that easily tears down her defense mechanisms.

"Nooneisgoingtobeonthebridesside," she muttered.

"Run that by me one more time."

"Ugh, I said, there won't be anyone on the bride's side. I just keep thinking about those empty pews. My dad and mom were only children, as you know, and I just- I know we already have a fix, but maybe I don't want it. I want my dad to walk me down the aisle. I want my parents seated front and center beaming with pride. I know that your parents love me and will be there to support, but it's not the same." The tears pooling in the wells of her eyes spilled over, and he knew he had to do something fast.

"I'll fix it. Just, don't cry." He wiped the tears from her face with his thumb before pulling her into his chest. "We'll find a way to include them in our wedding. I promise." They stood in the middle of the hall swaying from side to side in peaceful silence, her body pressing heavily against his. She nods her head acknowledging that he has this. Mid sway, inspiration hit. He leans down pressing his lips gently against her forehead before telling her he was going to work on a surprise for the wedding.

* * *

 

Regret set in. Why had she brought up missing her parents? Ever since that night, Sam had been held up in the basement working on a surprise. Selfish as it was, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms, but it was looking like that wouldn't happen until after the wedding.

It was nearing time to head to the rehearsal dinner, and Sam was still in the basement. She texted Santana to let her know she would be leaving soon, then slipped on her heels. Just as she was about to head downstairs, Sam appeared at the top of the stairs causing her to almost jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, babe," Sam said reaching out to keep her from toppling over.

"Whew, I just didn't expect you to be there. Okay. I'm alright. We have to leave in 45 minutes to make it to the church on time."

His eyes dropped to her lips, and she caught the bottom in between her teeth. If they got started now, they would surely be late. Taking her hand in his, he spins her around so that he can have a full view of her ensemble. "You are beautiful. You know that?" He said before giving her a quick peck on the lips. They both groaned needing more of everything, time, kisses, caresses, etc.

"Okay, I'm going to go smell like soap, and while I'm in the shower, no peeking," Sam teased.

"Just go," Mercedes said with a chuckle.

While Sam got ready, she gathered her Wedding dress and shoes. Everything else was being either delivered to the church or brought to the hotel by one of the bridesmaids.

Before long he was dressed and ready to head out. Since the Evans graciously offered to pay for the wedding, Sam and Mercedes were footing the bill for their rehearsal dinner. They had settled on a chill atmosphere. Rehearsal for an hour top, then dinner at the restaurant they visited on their first date.

They walked arm in arm into the church amidst a round of applause. The anticipation was tangible. They made their way around greeting family and friends. Mercedes hadn't seen Reverend Adams since she moved to Illinois. When she asked him to walk her down the aisle, he was honored to have been asked and immediately accepted. She introduced Sam to the 87-year-old, tall, brown-skinned man, who had been a friend to her grandmother for quite some time. His granddaughter Unique helped facilitate the call. She was ecstatic overhearing of Sam and Mercedes. So much so that, she agreed to accompany her granddad on the trip and sing at the wedding. Mercedes knew the child could blow and graciously accepted her offer without hesitation.

Rekindling this relationship reminded her of the good things she had left behind in Ohio. Although Illinois was her new home for the foreseeable future, she couldn't help missing parts of her old life.

As soon as they had greeted the final present guests, the wedding planner, True Jackson ran down the list of things they had to get through. She was determined to keep everyone on task adhering to Sam and Mercedes (Samcedes as she referred to them) time constraints.

"Okay people, Samcedes is here. It's time to get this show on the road. Remember, Accuracy and Boldness. Stay Wit It. TINA, YOU'RE LATE. Everyone, line up. Groomsmen and woman up front." True paused briefly smiling at the beautiful couple. "You guys just keep being your awesome selves." She clutched her Ipad to her chest giving them another smile before walking into the sanctuary.

Sam knew where he was needed, so he kissed Mercedes cheek before heading to the front of the sanctuary.

With True Jackson running the rehearsal, everything ran smoothly and on schedule. Before long, they were headed out to the restaurant.

* * *

 

After dinner, the guests continued conversing. They each took turns offering the couple encouraging words and advice. They make their final announcement, reminders, and threatens any late arrivals with certain death. There was no need for goodnight wishes as most everyone was headed over for the combined bachelor/bachelorette party.

They had settled on a less traditional approach stating they didn’t need a last night of freedom because they were forever free to love and cherish each other. Having a party without the other wasn’t on their Wishlist. Santana gagged during their declaration while Artie scoffed over having to cancel the twin dancers he had ordered behind Tina’s back.

Sam escorted Mercedes to her room. They had agreed to separate rooms for the night; although, neither wanted to.

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked wanting to check in with her.

“No, I’m surprisingly pretty chill. I've anticipated every possible hiccup, and I'm ready. How I see it... I'm marrying you tomorrow, and there isn't a soul who could stop me.”

He leaned against the door post staring down at her with adoration gleaming in his eyes. “Same, darling.”

Santana, Penny, and Jane walked down the hall hands full of Mercedes things. “Open up. The sooner we get this put away, the sooner we can get the party started. I need several drinks,” Santana said.

Mercedes used the keycard to open the door to her suite allowing Santana and Jane inside.

They were finally ready to head downstairs to the small banquet room. There was a karaoke machine set up, Samcedes couple trivia, and other fun games.

They rented the small ballroom for the wedding reception, which would accommodate their 35 guests. The final preparations were complete. The only things left to do was party hard, get some rest, wake up and marry their soul mates.

Hand in hand, they entered the party room. Sam and Mercedes had requested modesty in their decorations as Stacey, Mary, and Dwight would be in attendance. They were pleased with the black and silver color scheme, the miniature champagne bottles in wine glasses as centerpieces, and the "HE PUT A RING ON IT" banners. The lights were low, and the DJ was spinning Crazy-Gnarls Barkly. Mercedes' hips begin to sway as she pulls him to the dance floor.

After a few games including who knows who better, the formal events were out the way. Now, they were just conversing with friends, drinking, and dancing to the top 50 love songs playlist.

Neither of them wanted to be hungover, so they cut themselves off. Sam snuggled behind Mercedes on the dance floor as they swayed to the music 'Always and Forever.' He sang along softly in her ear wrapped up in the beauty of the moment.

* * *

 

"It's getting late. I don't want to have huge bags under my eyes, so I'm going to turn in," Mercedes explained.

"Boooo, It's only 1 a.m. You realize Stacey is still up?" Tina teased.

"Yeah, come on Stacey. You need to get to bed too."

Stacey pouted a bit saddened the one night she wasn't being treated like a child Was ending. "Fine, good night everyone."

"Alright, I'm going to walk Mercy to her room, and then turn in. Don't party too hard. See you guys later," Sam said.

"Mhmm, turn in. Okay. Have fun," they called back.

After bidding everyone good night, they walk Stacey to her room.

"True says, 'Samcedes is relationship goals.' I agree," Stacey announced.

"Relationship goals for who?" Sam asked. His big brother red flags glaring.

"Everyone, I guess." She shrugs.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Okay, but-"

"Sam."

"Fine, I'm not freaking out." They knew that was a lie. It was written all over his face, but they dropped the issue.

She hugged Sam first, and then Mercedes. "Before you go, I wanted to say. I'm glad you never gave up on me. You're, not only, a sister but an awesome friend. Tomorrow will be busy, and I didn't want to miss my chance to say thank you."

"Stacey, you're gonna make me cry." She paused for composure. "I'm happy you came around. Know, I would never give up on you. You're such a sweet loving, resilient girl. I'm in awe of your beautiful spirit. And, accepting me as your sister and friend warms my heart."

Stacey was blushing as they crashed into one another for the second time. She squeezes her close pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," Mercy said.

"Love you too," Stacey returned.

"Awww, you two are adorable. I love you both. Come here." He hugs them to his chest excited that they had come a long way. "Good night, we'll see you later."

As Stacey walks inside, he tucks Mercedes under his arm strolling over to the elevators. "Just think, in a few short hours, you'll be Mrs. Evans." He released a dreamy sigh as if imagining a distant future.

"A year ago, If someone had said we would be getting married so soon, I would have had them committed to an insane asylum."

"And now?"

"It feels right. I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you. We complete each other, and no matter what comes, I know you're in my corner."

"If I'm dreaming, don't wake me. You always give me exactly what I need. Daily reaffirmation that the love I give is received and returned. How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky? We're blessed. God gave us one another." She pecked his lips before stepping off the elevator. They walked in silence for a stretch.

"There's always been an air of romanticism when walking your girl to her door."

"Really? How so?"

"The lingering questions like: Has Mercedes had a great time? Will she invite me inside? Will she let me kiss her goodnight? Will she allow me to stay the night?"

"Yes, she is having a great time. Yes, yes, and yes. Now, get in here before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't dare?" He doesn't chance it. He swoops her up into his arms kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

 

The next morning Sam and Mercy woke fully dressed having talked themselves to sleep.

"I can't believe you fell asleep on me," Sam accused.

"What? Me? You were snoring first," Mercedes countered.

"We've discussed this, I do not snore," Sam argued.

"You totally do," Mercedes retorted.

"Okay, but you went to sleep first. You looked too beautiful to wake.” He gives her his signature lopsided playful grin before announcing, “I have to get going. Before I go, Good Morning (muah) he gives her a wet kiss. Good Afternoon (muah). I'm going to miss you (muah)."

Every time he stepped backward, she stepped forward kissing his lips until his back met with the door. "Babe, I should get going."

"Just one more." She jumps into his arms, and he spins around so that her back is against the door kissing her deeply, passionately.

The knock at the door startles them.

"Please let that be my mother."

"How is she the best option?"

"She's the only one who will be happy I'm in here. She'll probably leave and come back later so that we can finish working on making her grandbabies."

"This is true."

He kissed her once more. "Alright, I'm going. I love you and cannot wait to make you Mrs. Evans."

"I love you and cannot wait to become Mrs. Evans."

When the door opened, Santana's eye twitched. "You're not supposed to be here. This is bad luck for some reason."

"Hi, Santana. Bye, Santana," he said as he chucked the deuces.

Mercedes shook her head, "You don't even know why it's bad luck? Shame."

"Doesn't matter. He knows, and you know. Now, go shower. The hair stylist will be here in twenty minutes.

* * *

 

Many hours later, Mercedes was about to don her wedding dress. She stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring her body, full face, and voluminous curls. “You’re gonna knock him dead, she whispered.

"Yes you are,” Santana agreed.

Mercedes chuckles thinking, not quite enough. “Thanks. I think it’s time to put this beauty on. Her dress was a white off the shoulder lace mermaid gown with Tulle lace sweep train. She loved showing off her curves, and this dress fits like a glove hugging every inch of her.

“Okay, let's get some pictures of the bridesmaids helping you into this gorgeous dress,” Mary said.

 “Yes, please,” Mercy second, rubbing her hands together and smiling brightly.

“First, you need your something blue,” Santana said. She opens the rectangular jewelry box to reveal a blue jeweled anklet.

"Wow, I love it. Thank you, Santana. Santana clasps it around her ankle as the camera flashes. Mercedes pulls her into an embrace. She waves Mary, Jane, and Penny over for a group hug, not wanting to leave anyone out. "You guys have outdone yourselves. Thank you all. I love you guys!” A chorus of ’I love you too’ rang out in return.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Now, we have to get you into this dress and down the aisle,” Mary said.

She slips out of her robe stepping into her dress. The zipper is zipped, clasps clasped, and buttons buttoned. She fluffed her hair a bit before adding the veil. The finished look brought tears to their eyes.

"We may need to warn Sam,” Penny said.

"Yeah, remind him to breathe,” Jane added.

"She’s already taken his breath away and he survived. What about the poor unsuspecting guests?” Santana joked. "Really, you look amazing!”

"Drop dead gorgeous!” Mary added, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I’m just so happy. I couldn’t be prouder of the wife Sam chose. I'm officially gaining an intelligent, beautiful, kind-hearted daughter today.”

"You’ve always treated me as one of the family, and I am so grateful for that. Especially, after how this all began. I know we weren’t supposed to talk about the accident today, but it just lends to how loving and welcoming you have been to me. It seems unreal at times, like a fairytale, but every day, I wake up, Sam reminds me that his love is genuine, and I deserve happiness. Thank you for raising him to be an impressive, genuine article.” She dabs at her eyes with the tissue handed to her.

"Honey, you are so very welcome. Know that you have touched us in the same manner. Your sincerity in apology and empathy will forever be well received. I miss my son dearly, and it has been a blessing having you in our lives. Those are the only details that need acknowledgment. Now, let's stop these tears before they wear down this waterproof makeup.”

* * *

 

Dwight dropped in to check on Sam. "You haven't gotten cold feet? Have you?" he teased.

"Never," Sam responded.

"Word of advice, remember to pick up your jaw and blink. Mercedes looks absolutely, gorgeous. If I were single and fifteen years younger-"

"Hey, I will fight you, old man."

Dwight threw his hands up. "You would probably win," he teased with a chuckle. "Really, I came to tell you that I am extremely proud of the man you've become, and congratulations on finding a rare jewel in Mercedes. She's amazing."

"Thanks, dad." He opened his arms to his father, and he moved into his embrace.

* * *

 

The moment the doors of the church opened, she saw Sam smiling back at her. His awestruck expression lending to his appreciation of her presence.

His dad was right. He needs to remember things, but what? His chest burns from lack of oxygen. Oh, yes. First, breathe, pick up your jaw, and blink. He tries and fails. He cannot blink, not for a second.

"How are you feeling?" Reverend asked.

"Anxious," Mercedes replies.

"Sam wanted me to tell you, ’Breathe and relax. These roses, fallen at your feet, have been engraved with encouragements from your parents and grandmother. As you make your way down the aisle, know that you are walking in the prayers and well wishes from your loved ones.”

It took all the strength within not to dash towards the altar. Instead, she held on to Reverend Adams' arm as they step-paused-stepped down the aisle. When they reached the altar, he ceremoniously gave her away to an overjoyed Sam.

She was more than gracious for what the Reverend had done, but she missed her father. Sparing a glance away from Sam, she looked over to the front row. She hadn't expected to find painted portraits of her mother and father resting in their respective places. Without another thought, she pulled Sam over for closer inspection of his work. Once up close, she could appreciate the fuchsia dress she wore. It was similar to the bridesmaids, and her dad wore a grey tux. "I can't believe you did all this in three days. WOW, they're beautiful and perfect. Thank you!” She blinked back the tears focusing on his watery eyes. Before she could think twice, she stole a kiss.

Sam held her face, overtaken with the joy and appreciation oozing from his gorgeous woman. This kiss she offers was too quick leaving his lips tingling with desire. He breathes, "Anything for the love of my life. I just want you to be happy, and to feel cherished and loved, as you are." When he kissed her again, the pastor cleared his throat. The guests' tears of joy turned into laughter as Sam and Mercedes made their way back to the altar. The pastor prayed, Unique sang A Couple of Forevers- Chrisette Michele, and Mary and Dwight each read a scripture.

The Pastor stepped closer instructing them to repeat after him.

I, Samuel Dwight Evans, take you, Mercedes Ava Jones, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow.

I, Mercedes Ava Jones, take you, Samuel Dwight Evans, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, and this is my solemn vow.

Now, as you place the ring on each other's finger, repeat the following:

With this Ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

They do and they're married and they share their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

 

He didn't mind calling it what it was, thirst. After the steamy five-minute drive from the church to the hotel, he was done with the crowd. They needed some quality alone time, and he was ready to skip the party to get it.

"Your forehead's wrinkled. What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Would it be rude to skip out on the reception?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that followed his question. "Sam, we cannot leave our wedding reception before the first dance. Besides, had you listened to me, we would be tangled in between the sheets right now."

"Way to twist the knife, Mercy."

"Besides, they're about to introduce us any minute. There’s no way we can sneak off to the suite.”

Dammit, there no way she would allow them to skip out early, but he could get them to speed things up. "TRUE." He called to her knowing she was the only person who could help get the ball rolling.

"Yes, Sam."

"Is there any way we could hurry things along?"

Mercedes swatted him across the shoulder. "SAAAM." She turned to address True, "Ignore him. You guys are doing wonderfully.

"Ow, this is abuse, Mercedes."

"I'm sorry, come here." She stood on the tips of her toes so that she could reach his ear. "Don't rush our wedding reception because you're a mess of horniness." She sweetens her scolding with a quick kiss.

Just as she rested on her heels, Sam leaned down by her ear, "And, what would be the punishment for disobedience?"

The music cut as they were introduced, "Samuel and Mercedes Evans.” They walk into the brightly lit room amidst a standing ovation shaking a few hands on their way to the bridal party table. True stops them just before they sit.

"Here’s the plan. We’ll serve the food, toasts are 1 minute each and reduced to the maid of honor and best woman. Immediately following, you’ll take pictures including cutting the cake, have a first dance, dance with your parents, and thank your guests. After that, you're free to do as you please. Time estimated at 1 hour 15 mins.” She takes a deep breath hoping Samcedes will be happy with the changes.

"Thank you!” Sam said, a little too excited.

"You really are the best, True. Thanks!”

* * *

They stroll onto the elevator just as cool as a fan. As soon as the doors close, they pounce on each other like they’re catching prey. Suddenly, the elevator halts, the doors open, and the Reverend walks in. Sam wipes lipstick from his mouth and smooths down Mercedes' hair. "I'm heading down, so I will take the next car."

"Are you sure," they asked simultaneously.

"Yes," the Reverend insisted as the doors closed.

"Awkward."

"Let's not waste this gift," Sam encouraged leaning in to pick up where they left off.

Sam ran his hands along the back of her gown trying to decipher how to remove it efficiently. There were buttons, zipper, and hooks. Why does a dress need three layers of security? He would never know.

He scooped Mercedes up bridal style carrying her from the elevator to the hotel suite door. He falls prey, once again, to her tempting lips kissing thoroughly. She fumbles with the key trying to slide it into the keyhole, but his kisses are distracting, and she's unable to complete the action. He steadies her hand helping guide the keycard into the slot. The lock clicks, and he carries her over the threshold placing her gently on the bed. His eyes skim her length from head to toe. "You're incredible," he says hoping it conveys his meaning. He leans in, kissing her before she could muster a response. She moans against his mouth, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He pauses for composure, and she moves to stand up, but he places his hand on her shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to slip on something sexy. I'll be right back," Mercy said before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

He doesn't let go, "That's unnecessary. You're already sexy. It's time for comfort. Relax and let me help you out of this dress."

She didn't argue, instead, lifting the hem of her dress to expose her ankle.

Sam kneels beside the bed running his hands down her legs until he reaches the straps of her shoes. He unbuckles, removes, and tosses it past his shoulder without a backward glance. "You're a mess," she teases, chuckling at his antics. Those slight giggles quickly turn to moans as he massages her foot. He slips the other shoe from her foot tossing it next to its pair in the same fashion.

She wiggles her toes a bit before gliding her foot along Sam's abdomen. Her toes dance along his belted waist feeling the cool soft leather against her skin. Propping up on her elbows to give herself a better view of the bulge forming in his pant, she drags her foot along his girth eliciting a groan from him. She licks her lips tantalizingly blowing a kiss afterward.

"Damn." He is unable to come up with anything intelligent at the moment. He catches her foot kissing her ankle before trailing kisses up her legs and thighs. The restrictive fabric presents an issue, but he doesn’t retreat empty-handed. He inches ahead stiffening when they hear tearing. Mercedes gasps. He doesn't stop sliding the white lace panties down her legs. He gives them a sniff mouthwatering for a taste. The panties are tossed onto the bed and his next move is to unbutton the dress. "Sorry about-”

She turns kissing him fast and hard. "No need to apologize,” she says, hands sliding under his jacket. She pulls his shirt free and loosens his tie kissing his lips once again. She starts unbuttoning his shirt ripping through the last four buttons out of frustration.

"Ahhh!” Her warm lips and hands kissing and caressing his chest feel amazing. She knows it, confirmation in the curve of her lips as she continues planting tantalizing kisses on his torso.

Finally, he reaches the zipper dragging it down slowly and carefully and sliding down the straps. The dress loosens, and she tugs at the hip area to free herself completely. He kisses her neck while he unhooks and discards her white lace strapless bra. 

He toes off his shoes, pants fall, and he removes his socks. They’re bare, naked before each other. In awe of the others alluring presence.

"I want you inside me.” They’ve been building up to this moment since their engagement, doing everything but it, and she was ready to end that here and now. 

His fingers find her center as he explores her mouth. She’s warm, wet, and ready. They fall onto the bed with him hovering above her. He cups the swell of her breast sucking tautly on the as he guides himself in. 

"Ung!” she grunts, body rigid as his girth stretches her. 

He rubs her cheek, "Mercy, love, look at me.” She flutters her eyelashes open staring into those green eyes. "Breathe.” 

His enchanting eyes are relaxing, mesmerizing. She inhales and exhales body slack underneath his hard body. Heat pools in her center, hips rocking in response. 

He matches her thrusts training their eyes on each other. Her brown eyes burrow deep into his soul connecting, becoming one. He drinks her in pleasured by every inch of her.  "God, baby!”

One taste causes an addiction. He feels amazing inside of her, and she’s sure she wants them to remain joined forever. Reveling in the familiar sensation, she shutters around him. "Oooh, don’t stop!” Whimpering, succumbing to the release. 

He notes her pupils dilate, feels the quivering in her core, eclipsed by the collection of attributes that makes her irresistible. He gives himself over to the feelings tumbling into bliss with Mercy’s name on his lips. They cling to each other unwilling to let go before they come down from their high. 

“That was- "

"Spectacular.”

"I think we need to work harder on the definition. Another round should clear things up,” Mercedes says. She kisses down his body sucking him into her mouth.

"Oh, God, YES! I-I think you’re right!”


End file.
